El Alquimista
by patriot117
Summary: El señor de las sombras ha desaparecido después de tanto años en guerra. el mundo cree que ha muerto y la paz reinara de nuevo en las cuatro regiones, pero una profesia indica que esto no durara por mucho y que el mundo arderá con la vuelta del mal... a no ser de que un héroe surja. UA
1. Prologo

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni su historia ó personajes. Esto es por puro hobbie.**

* * *

El Alquimista

La guerra parecía que había terminado, las fuerzas del señor de las sombras desaparecieron de forma tan repentina que muchos creyeron que su Dios los escucho en sus plegarias por erradicar el mal del mundo. Para otros solo fue una señal de que esto no acababa aún, si bien, no entendían el cómo ó porque de la desaparición del mal, sabían que no debían de confiarse. Uno en especial, un hechicero de alto rango de nombre Albus Dumbledore. Guardián y maestro de las magias en la región de Gryffindor.

El anciano de cabellera y larga barba blanca caminaba por un largo pasillo de los tanto en el castillo de las adivinaciones. Lugar que albergaba a la vidente más prominente de todo el norte. Sybill Trelawney. A pasos largos el gran Albus se acercó a una puerta de madera doble, con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo que se abriera de par en par dándole paso a una gran cámara donde tres personas rodeaban a la vidente. Una mujer con túnica verde y borde en negro se le acercó al gran hechicero, interceptándolo antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

— Albus, es bueno ver que por fin has llegado.

— ¿No ha dicho nada, Minerva?

— Nada, sigue en trance, lleva así desde la media noche de ayer.

La vidente sentada en el centro de un pentagrama con velas en cada punta levitaba unos cuantos centímetros. Sus parpados abiertos permitían ver sus ojos en blanco, su respiración era agitada, y su semblante inexpresivo era señal de su trance. Albus no dijo más y junto con Minerva se posaron a un lado de un hombre mucho más joven que ambos, de larga cabellera obscura y ojos negros como la noche misma. Al verlos posarse a los dos hechiceros a su costado no pronuncio palabra ni expreso reacción alguna.

Una hora pasó para que Albus decidiera salir de la habitación, el único que lo quiso seguir fue el hombre de cabellera negra; nada expresiva. Al estar en el pasillo ambos se detuvieron en la ventana que daba a las montañas blancas del Este, bañadas por la luz de la luna esta tomaban una forma mágica y especial. Pasado cinco minutos de silencio, fue el hechicero de barba blanca quien tomó la palabra.

— Dime, ¿Qué te perturba, Severus?

— Todo esto, Albus — Ha diferencia de la voz calmada de Albus, Severus hablaba con voz rasposa y cargada de molestia —. No entiendo que es lo que quieres de Sybill, ¿Por qué le has pedido que entre en trance?

El gran hechicero no hablo, solo se quedó mirando a lo lejos las majestuosas montañas. En ese momento vio sobrevolar un ave, un halcón se distinguía por la lejanía.

— Dime, Albus.

— Necesito asegurarme.

— ¿Asegurarte?, dime, ¿acaso piensas que el señor de las sombras sigue vivo?

No fue necesario que el hechicero respondiera aquello, basto con una sola mirada para que Severus entendiera. El entre todos debía tener la misma inquietud, era más que misterioso que un hombre — el mayor mal que las cuatro regiones había conocido en toda su historia — desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Muchos adjudicaban a los dioses aquel acto de desaparición, como un castigo por sus crímenes. Otros, en cambio, creían que el mismo Albus fue quien derroco aquel mal, por lo que lo catalogaban de héroe. Por supuesto, todo aquello era mentira. Albus y Severus lo sabían. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué le ocurrió a tal hombre temido? Eso es lo que necesitaban saber, pero solo con una visión del futuro lograrían comprender.

— ¿Tú que piensas, Albus?

— Creo que el sigue en algún lugar allá afuera — el anciano se acomodó sus gafas doradas que tanto lo caracterizaban —. Pienso, que algo le ha de haber ocurrido en su búsqueda del poder, seguro está débil, y eso solo será por un tiempo.

— Para no saber, suenas muy convencido.

El anciano sonrió ante la siempre sinceridad de su colega; de su compañero de armas. Si bien, lo que dijo solo era una suposición ha los recientes hechos, no conocía la razón mejor que nadie. Eso lo tenía frustrado. Cinco años de guerra, y de pronto ganaron las cuatro regiones (o lo que de ellas quedaba), como para confiarse de que la paz estaba asegurada. Albus quería que en verdad todo hubiera acabado, que el mal se hubiera esfumado para siempre y de esa forma volver a la vida normal que tanto anhelaban. Pero el misterio seguía allí, asechando como una serpiente a su presa.

La noche comenzaba a ser fría, las nubes comenzaron abrir más espacio en la noche estrellada y el canto de los grillos sonaba como una orquesta. Albus y Severus pasaron un tiempo meditando, analizando y teorizando sobre el señor de las sombras. Tantas posibilidades, tantas razones, y todas válidas. No fue si no hasta que Minerva cruzo el marco de la puerta que su charla termino. Les aviso que la vidente estaba pronunciando algo intangible. El momento de una predicción se acercaba.

Corriendo entraron a la cámara justo para escuchar las palabras de la mujer en trance. Todos callaron para no perder ni una sola palabra que saliera de su boca, atentos se acercaron para escuchar mejor.

— _El temido perece, por un valiente guerrero que nos ha salvado... No confíes en lo que tus ojos ven, ni en lo que sus oídos escuchen, porque el mal duerme esperando despertar en la obscuridad... El temido ahora perece y el valiente. Nadie lo conoce, nadie lo conocerá, su acto en el olvido yacerá... El mal ahora duerme, pero pronto despertara, y al abrir sus ojos el mundo ardera…_

Aquellas palabras no sonaban nada alentadoras para ninguno en la cámara, de hecho, temían por lo que decía la vidente. Para Albus, esto fue su respuesta y a la ves advertencia de que algo sucedió y algo sucederá. Un héroe, y un tiempo. Pero no analizo más, pues la vidente volvió hablar.

— _Pero no teman, que por obscuridad hay luz por igual… en el día veintisiete del séptimo ciclo el héroe resurgirá. Del quinto el vendrá, y prestad su servicio el querrá, pero solo uno servirá… no teman, si la luna llena del séptimo ciclo blanca es…_

Con eso ultimo la vidente cayo de golpe en el suelo, y antes se desplomara en el suelo Minerva con un movimiento de su varita la recostó con cuidado. Sybill hacia dormida.

— ¿Alguien entendió? — Pregunto otro hechicero oculto en las sombras.

Nadie respondió, pues todos por igual confundidos estaban. Era extraño poder sentir que entendieron el mensaje, pero a su vez no hacerlo. Del mensaje solo una cosa clara les quedo, por ahora habría paz. El problema, ¿Cuánto duraría? Pudieran ser meses, años incluso. Minerva quien sujetaba a Sybill la ayudo a incorporarse cuando despertó, y lo hizo justo cuando el debate comenzó.

— Está claro, alguien derroto al señor de las sombras.

— Pero, ¿Quién tendría el poder para enfrentarlo? — la voz gruesa del hombre oculto en la sombra hizo que todos voltearan a verlo —. Digo, si el mismo Albus Dumbledore no logró matarlo, ¿Quién demonios lo hizo?

— Tal vez no lo mato — Severus tomo la batuta — Todos sabemos que una premonición nunca viene en orden ni mucho menos entendible, pero tomemos en cuenta lo que ha dicho Sibyll. _El mal ahora duerme_ — repitió aquellas palabras como si con eso todo quedase claro —, lo que nos quiere decir que lo daño de manera grave y por eso ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué daño te hace desaparecer más de ocho meses? — Pregunto Minerva.

— Las maldiciones prohibidas.

Todos participaban en la plática excepto Albus que se quedó mirando la pequeña flama de una de las velas flotantes del pentagrama. Él era consiente que una maldición prohibida jamás dañaría de tal forma al señor de las sombras, por lo que ese hecho estaba descartado. Pero, y si, ¿Severus se equivocaba? Quizás el héroe misterioso mato al señor de las sombras, porque de las maldiciones prohibidas solo el Avada Kedavra podría hacerle algo irreversible. Esta vez el mensaje era claro, debían estar al pendiente del resurgir del mal, estaba allí amenazando con llegar. Debían estar preparados.

— Albus, ¿qué opinas?

— Hablare con Cornelius, debe saber esto.

Todos le dedicaron miradas inquisitivas, querían saber a que deducción habría llegado. Antes de que preguntaran les explico; no importaba si el señor de las sombras estaba vivo ó muerto, el hecho era la advertencia de que el mal regresaría. Debían prepararse y no confiarse, su misión a partir de ahora sería prevenir que ese mal los tomara desprevenidos de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les doy la bienvenida al prólogo de mi historia, que como verán es un UA y el cual se me ocurrió hace unos días viendo las últimas películas de Harry Potter. Espero que les pueda llamar la atención y me dejen saber en sus reviews como les va pareciendo la trama. En un par de días subo el primer capitulo, así que si te llamo la atención esta pequeña introducción estate atento n.n**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. I

**Diez años después**

**1**

El sol en lo alto del cielo comenzaba a calar, por lo que supo que debían ser las cuatro de la tarde. Sus pies, quemados en las plantas, a pesar de llevar zapatos, comenzaban a ceder por el camino ardiente. Si sus cálculos no fallaban debía estar cumpliendo ya unas cuatro horas de caminata sin descanso, y no porque tuviera prisa sino más bien por el hecho que en todo su alrededor no había ni una sola sombra que lo pudiera cubrir del calor intenso. Abatido un joven de cabello azabache se dejó caer en el ardiente suelo de tierra, sentado busco su cantimplora en busca de agua; solo quedaba un trago. Del cielo, su ave regreso de inspeccionar. Una hermosa lechuza se posó a su costado derecho y con su ulular le indico que faltaba mucho por recorrer.

— Maldición, Hedwig. ¿Por qué no le hicimos caso al anciano y rodeamos el desierto?

El ave como respuesta sacudió sus alas y soltó un sonido de que ella sí quiso hacerle caso al anciano que les advirtió del peligro de pasar de día el desierto.

— Si, si, tú también has querido rodear el desierto — El joven pasó su cantimplora al pico de su ave para compartir de aquel líquido vital —. ¿Qué dices?, ¿seguimos?

La pregunta fue más que nada una manera de motivarse a continuar, pues en realidad no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para levantarse y ponerse en marcha. Con un movimiento ágil se levantó sin tocar con sus manos el suelo, haberlo hecho se llevaría una gran quemada por no tener protección en sus brazos. Era en momento como ese cuando hubiera preferido haber comprado aquel libro de hechizos en vez del mapa que nunca lo llevo a donde el quería ir. Desganado se puso andar de nuevo por aquel interminable camino de tierra, cactus y grietas.

El calor era tan sofocante que quiso desviar su mente a otro lugar, uno lejos de aquel desierto. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una fotografía, en ella solo había dos personas; su padre y el de pequeño. Sonrió al ver cómo eran tan idénticos, solo por la pequeña marca que él tenía en su frente. Aquella cicatriz que se había hecho de pequeño y que tomo la forma de un rayo. Dejando de lado la foto, coloco la que tenía atrás al frente, en esta ahora aparecían dos piedras: una de color rojo y la otra blanca. Ha esta no le prestó mucha atención, el verla le recordaba el calor incesante que calaba en su piel y amenazaba con tostarlo. Levanto la vista, se colocó una mano sobre sus ojos y pudo mirar a su amiga sobrevolar su cabeza, sonrió y le silbo. El ave hizo su sonido para dar entender que lo escucho. Aquella era su fiel mascota.

— Cuanto calor hace en este lugar — levanto su cantimplora sin recordar que esta ya no contenía agua. Desanimado al recordarlo la cerró y coloco en su lugar a un costado de su morral —. Parece como si estuviera en un horno…

El joven no pudo terminar la oración cuando noto como su vista se comenzaba a nubla, asustado quiso silbar para llamar a su lechuza; por la sequedad en su boca no lo logro. Todo se volvía blanco para luego tornarse negro, sus pies ya no reaccionaban y en menos de lo que pudo levantar la vista, cayó desmayado.

La obscuridad pareció infinita, pero sin saber por qué recobro algo de conciencia y vio a un ser de luz hablarle. No decía su nombre, sin embargo, sabía que se refería a él. Aquel ángel, como lo quiso reconocer al ser de luz, le brindo lo que tanto deseaba; agua. Pronto volvió a perderse en la penumbra de la inconciencia, solo que esta vez viajo a un mundo que el tanto añoraba. Se vio en tercera persona rodeado de un amplio campo de rosas rojas y blancas, en el perímetro un bosque de pinos y abetos se erguía y más allá una cadena montañosa se teñía de blanco. "Mi hogar" pensó el joven al verse en aquel lugar.

Cuando volvió a recobrar un poco la conciencia pudo distinguir que no estaba en su hogar, ni mucho menos, se encontraba en una carreta acostado sobre paja. No vio más que el cielo azul con motas de blanco, quiso pensar que se trataban de nubes y no que su visión estuviera fallando. Alejado de toda idea de ángeles y hermosos paisajes, trato de lograr articular palabra y preguntar dónde se encontraba. Él podría jurar que no logro decir ni una sola letra cuando apareció en su campo de visión una hermosa joven de larga cabellera castaña.

— Papá, ha despertado — escucho como anunciaba la joven a una tercer persona —. Tranquilo, pronto estarás mejor — la voz suave y dulce de la joven le tranquilo, el pensamiento del ángel regreso —, te estamos llevando a casa. Allí te recuperaras.

No supo si logro decir gracias, ya que de nuevo cayo en la inconciencia. Esta vez, no hubo sueños. Todo fue obscuridad.

**2**

Un dolor punzante fue lo que lo despertó de su largo dormir. En principio no se percató de que estaba en un lugar diferente, hasta después que sintió estar en un lugar cómodo fue que entorno sus ojos para ver que se encontraba en una recamara pequeña y humilde. No muy alejado de lo que el vivió en un tiempo atrás. Aun con el dolor en su cabeza se incorporó en la cama y busco con sus pies el suelo, encontró cerca sus zapatos que se ubicaban a su izquierda. Se los coloco e hizo un intento de levantarse que resulto en un fallo, le dolía mucho su hombro derecho, por lo que no pudo cargar su peso de ese lado y derrumbó de nuevo en la cama. Agotado se dejo ir de espalda, se colocó sus manos en el rostro y se obligó a recordar. Este acto solo provoco que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — fue en ese momento que recordó a Hedwig. Se reincorporo tan rápido que se mareo y trastabillo cayendo de rodillas al suelo —. Demonios.

Fue tanto el escándalo que hizo que no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien entro por la puerta a la habitación. Era un hombre alto, muy fornido y de cabellera negra. Se le acerco a pesar de que el joven le decía que se alejara.

—No temas, estoy para ayudarte.

— ¿Quién eres?

El hombre ayudo al joven a levantarse, lo sentó en la cama y le ordeno que no tratara de incorporarse pues aún estaba débil por la deshidratación y falta de alimentos.

— Las preguntas las dejamos para después, mi hija va a subir con comida y agua — el hombre salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

Tan pronto como el señor desconocido salió entro la misma joven había confundido con un ángel, aunque debía admitir que pudiera no estar tan equivocado. La joven le sonrió apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, ante el gesto no pudo evitar imitarlo. Se le acerco y coloco la bandeja, con un plato de sopa y un vaso de agua, sobre la mesa que se posaba a un lado en la cama. El silencio natural entre dos desconocidos no incomodo al joven, pero parecía que a la castaña si, por lo que decidió aligerar el ambiente.

— Soy Harry Potter.

Su presentación la acompaño con su mejor gesto de alegría, si bien aún sentía el agotamiento verla le ánimo. La joven asintió e hizo un ademan, ese propio de la cortesía que no se le daba bien al joven.

— Mi nombre es Hermione Greene.

— Muy bonito nombre.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

— Dime, ¿Dónde estoy? — el pelinegro no contuvo sus dudas, incluso sintió que sonó algo agresivo, pero necesitaba saber —, ¿mi lechuza donde se encuentra?

— Tranquilo, tu ave es muy inteligente. En estos momento se encuentra en la cocina comiendo con mi hermana — el saber aquello tranquilizo a Harry, quien por la pinta de aquellas personas supo que estaba en un lugar seguro —, y sobre donde te encuentras, bueno, estas en nuestra casa.

— Hermione, baja un momento con tu hermana — el padre de la joven hizo su aparición, parado por el umbral de la puerta. Hermione obedeciendo se alejó de Harry y se dirigió a la puerta pasando por un lado de su padre —. Bueno, escuche que te llamas Harry Potter.

— Sí señor.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo fijo hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia él. Algo en su mirar le hizo sentirse fuera de lugar, como si el no perteneciera a este mundo. Saco una silla de su guarda bajo la mesa de escribir, la coloco frente a la cama y tomó asiento. Harry tenía tanta hambre que no veía el momento de abalanzarse sobre el plato de sopa, pero la insistente mirada del hombre se contuvo. Su estómago lo traiciono y se escuchó el gruñir de sus tripas, su anfitrión con un movimiento de su mano le indico que probara bocado. Dudoso tomo el plato, pero apenas dio el primer bocado cualquier pena fue eliminada.

— ¿Qué clase de loco eres al querer cruzar el desierto?

Harry quiso contestar, de verdad lo quiso, pero el hambre que tenía era tan voraz que no pudo detenerse hasta que termino su plato. En aquel momento en que lo hacía, el señor no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirándolo. En un principio sí que cohibía al joven, pronto lo irrito. ¿Qué tanto le veía? Comenzaba a creer que ese hombre podría tener afinaciones de esas extrañas en un hombre.

— Escuche de un Potter — hablo de improvisto —, le conocen como el alquimista.

La declaración no pareció haber afectado en lo absoluto al pelinegro. Dio el último sorbo al caldo, espero un momento a que la comida se asentara bien en su estómago. Dejo el palto en la bandeja de metal, dio un sorbo al agua para aclarar su garganta y se dispuso a contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabe de mi sobrenombre?

— Se ha esparcido el rumor de que un sujeto que se hace llamar el alquimista anda vagando por las cuatro regiones en busca de las piedras filosofales — la voz dura de su anfitrión tenía una carga de enojo, como si le ofendiera que alguien buscase dichas piedras —. Es cierto, ¿buscas las piedras?

El joven solo asintió, por supuesto que nunca lo negaría. Esa era la misión de su vida. Lo que le pareció interesante al pelinegro fue el hecho de que su sobrenombre, su misión se esparciera por las regiones en las que ya vía estado y llegado a la más recóndita; Gryffindor. A su vez, comprendió el porqué de tal hecho. Si bien, la orden de los alquimistas tenía más de quinientos años de su extinción, el que apareciera un sujeto diciéndose alquimista no podía pasar desapercibido. Menos si ha mostrado habilidades de serlo.

El dueño de la casa y su salvador esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta, no mostraba ceder a su largo tiempo de silencio. Claro, eso mismo seria la respuesta. El ruido en el piso de abajo era lo único que evitaba el vacío total del silencio en que Harry y su aun no presentado anfitrión mantenían.

— Disculpe, he sido muy descortés —el hombre se le adelanto a Harry en tomar la palabra cuando este contestaría —. No es de mi incumbencia lo que usted haga, pero entenderá que esas piedras en su tiempo trajeron gran desgracia a nuestro mundo — por supuesto que lo sabía, esa historia es de las más obscuras en el mundo de la magia. Y esa historia es de lo poco que conocía de aquel mundo, si es que le preguntaban —. Como sea, deje me presento. Mi nombre es Anthony Greene, un humilde mago carpintero.

— Es un gusto, mi nombre lo sabe ya, así que solo me queda agradecerle por salvarme.

— La gratitud dásela a tu lechuza que fue quien nos llevó hacia tu ubicación — le explico de manera breve como su ave les comenzó a revolotear en las cabezas para llamar su atención, y lo afortunado que fue primeramente por el que estuvieran cerca y segundo por el que Hermione hubiera leído sobre las lechuzas mágicas y sus comportamientos —. Fue un viaje largo, pero llegamos a tiempo para recogerte y traerte para acá.

No pudo evitar sonreía ante la revelación, su ave era de lo más inteligente, y una vez mas demostró su valía. Su mejor regalo le salvo. En su lista mental agrego _"salvado en el desierto" _siendo esta la séptima vez que Hedwig hacia algo que le evitaba morir.

— Nunca conocí a lechuza tan hábil — Anthony se levantó de su asiento y le invito que le imitara —, ¿te la regalaron para tu ingreso a la escuela?

Negó con la cabeza lo que hizo que ya no preguntar más el hombre. La historia de su ave era algo que por el momento evitaría.

— Vamos abajo, seguro que quiere verte.

**3**

La mañana paso en una gran comodidad que le brindo la familia Greene. Su casa, una humilde, pero bien cuidada se ubicaba en un pequeño pueblo llamado. _Ouranos_, algo así como los cielos grises. Por supuesto que el cielo siempre estaba azul alejado al nombre que le dio siglos atrás, que según Hermione, el nombre se debía a las tolvaneras que se desataban por la cercanía al desierto. Claro que ese día no paso aquel evento natural que le pudiera corroborar lo que decían. Conoció a la hermana de Hermione, una joven completamente diferente al ángel que me salvo. La pequeña era más como su padre, por lo que imaginó que la mayor tendría más rasgos de la madre; que por una plática supo falleció en la _guerra de las sombras_. Ya con tanto tiempo en tierras mágicas entendido a que evento se refería, uno que para su fortuna no vivió.

La tarde fue diferente, se ofreció ayudar al señor Anthony en su negocio de carpintería como forma de pago por el día que le permitiría pasar en su casa. Trabajaron hasta que el ocaso pinto de naranja el cielo, y con el aviso de Hermione de que la cena estaba lista cerró el local. Para Harry ese día le resulto uno muy inusual, en todo ese tiempo nunca había vivido aquella cortesía ni mucho menos que le aceptaran en una casa siendo desconocido. Al entrar al comedor pudo ver como estaba ya la mesa lista con charolas humeantes, platos de hierro y vasos con bebida. Se sentaron dieron gracias por los alimentos y se dispusieron a comer.

— Hija, una vez más te luciste con el estofado de pato.

— Gracias, padre

La joven se veía completamente complacida por el halago, y más se sonrojo cuando su hermana agrego que ya estaba lista para casarse. Tal ocurrencia hizo que su padre y hermana mayor casi escupieran la comida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Harry no ha venido para tomar a mi hermana?

Con lo nuevo agregado fue ahora Harry quien casi se atraganta con el pan que deglutía en ese momento.

— Arya, no digas sandeces — Hermione le recrimino a su hermana menor.

— Pero, entonces…

— Hija, después te explico la situación.

La pequeña Arya se cruzó de brazos, como buena niña de diez años se sintió ofendida porque ella juraba ser ya alguien mayor para entender lo que sucedía. Dejando de lado el momento de inocencia, siguieron cenando ahora con la conversación de Anthony y su hija mayor de las labores del día siguiente. La participación de Harry en ese momento no fue mucha, solo debes en cuando le preguntaban cosas como a donde se dirigía ó de donde venía; preguntas normales. Pero su manera tan cauta de responder dejo en claro que su vida no era algo que quisiera compartir. Terminada la cena se ofreció a limpiar, a lo que Antonhy y la misma Hermione se negaron, fue entonces que conocieron la terquedad del pelinegro.

— Enserio, yo puedo con lavar los trastos.

— Venga, ayudarte no te vendrá mal… — Harry no supo si podría tutearla, y esto lo capto la castaña.

— Puedes decirme Hermione — la sonrisa que le dedico era sincera que le hizo sonrojar.

— Bien, entonces tú puedes decirme Harry.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con su labor con pequeños intercambios de palabras. Una reacción normal entre desconocidos que solo tiene un día de verse.

— Tú padre es un hombre honorable.

— Lo sé, es un hombre querido por todo el pueblo.

— Lo note mientras trabaja con él en su carpintería.

De nuevo el silencio reino, pero no por falta de tema. Ambos querían preguntar, saber del otro, pero la falta de confianza era el impedimento número uno. Y de esa manera terminaron de limpiar. Harry se dirigió con Anthony para ofrecer su ayuda, el hombre se encontraba arreglando un estante de libros; muy alto y grueso. Su anfitrión se negó, y con un movimiento de su varita logro reparar el daño que tenía la madera.

— Era un trabajo sencillo que con un simple hechizo estaba — reviso el estante para cerciorarse que su hechizo funcionara —. Ves, de nuevo fuerte como un roble.

Por el pequeño chiste Harry dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios, un gesto que más por lo gracioso de la broma fue por ser cortes. Tras de suyo paso corriendo Arya que jugaba con Hedwig, y al ver eso su padre le regaño.

—No pasa nada señor, a Hedwig le cae muy bien su hija.

— Gracias, pero si le pasara algo a su lechuza… — hizo una pausa y pensó lo que diría, quizá sería algo que sanara mal — se ve que es fina.

— Y aunque no lo fuera, ella es mi mejor compañera.

Anthony y Harry se miraron con un semblante amigable como comprendiéndose el uno al otro. Su anfitrión se despidió y se retiró a su despacho, en tanto Harry se dispuso a ir al cuarto que le acoplaron para que pasara la noche. Se despidió de Arya que aun jugaba con Hedwig y se adentró al pasillo que lo conduciría a su recamara. En el camino hubo unas cuantas puertas cerradas, a excepción de una donde una luz brillaba por los bordes del marco. Curioso se acercó y por la pequeña abertura de la puerta que estaba medio abierta, dentro vio sentada en un gran sillón café individual a Hermione. Leía plácidamente un grueso libro con título, hechizos de defensa tomo cuatro.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — hablo mientras daba unos pequeños toquecitos en la puerta para llamar su atención.

— Claro, pasa.

La joven que hasta el momento mantenían sus pies enroscados y encima del sillón los bajo. Se notaba que en ella la educación estaba bien cimentada, y como no si su padre era un hombre recto y educado.

— Veo que te gusta leer — sus palabras se fomentaron con todos los estantes llenos de libros de todo tamaño —. Creo que yo jamás terminaría el libro en tus manos.

Hermione rio ante su comentario, si seguía sonriendo de esa forma terminaría por tomarle el gusto. Sacudió la cabeza ante su pensamiento, no era momento de tontear, no con la hija de su salvador.

— ¿Piensas entrar en duelo con alguien?

De nuevo sonrió la joven.

— No, me estoy preparando para mi ingreso en la Academia de Aurores.

— ¿Academia de aurores?

— Si, ¿a ti no te gustaría ser un auror?

Harry negó con la cabeza, en ese momento no le interesaba aquel título que todo mago deseaba. Ser un auror era entrar al mundo de los altos rangos de hechicería, y un mundo mejor y respetado. No era fácil conseguir el título, entrar a la academia es el primer obstáculo que los que logran pasarlo se quedan después en el camino. Para él en ese momento solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su objetivo era para un bien mayor que ser un auror no le brindaría

— Es un gran honor, deberías tratar de entrar.

— Tal vez lo intente algún día.

Si algo se percató Harry en su estancia ese día, era que Hermione era una joven que no lograba ocultar su inquietud. Y esos labios fruncidos estaban por soltar su duda.

— Venga, pregunta lo que deseas — le animo de buena manera.

— ¿Es cierto que eres un alquimista?

Aquello le provoco gracia, pues cuando hablaba con su padre podría jurar que sentía otra presencia cerca, lo que se confirmó ahora que la castaña le decía. En sus ojos pudo ver un brillo especial, como si se tratase de un niño frente a ese juguete que siempre ha querido. Le pareció tierna y a la vez dulce, el reflejo de la luz en su rostro la hacía ver de una manera especial. Se sonrojo antes de hablar.

— Bueno, sí, si lo soy.

— ¡Caracoles hervidos!

La frase espontanea de la joven no hizo más que hacer reír al joven que observaba alegra a la joven que se colocaba en el borde del sillón.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es la transmutación? ¿Es cierto eso sobre el elixir de la vida? ¿Las piedras han logrado que el plomo sea oro? ¿La vida eterna?

— Vaya, Hermione, sí que tienes muchas dudas.

La joven se ruborizo ante tal comentario del pelinegro. Se sintió avergonzada por haber hecho tantas preguntas. Se volvió a posicionar de mejor manera en su sillón en lo que acalorada se aclaró la garganta esperando no empeorar su imagen. Para Harry esto le pareció divertido, pero por la falta de confianza no comento nada y solo le dijo que no se avergonzara. Se notaba que la joven era muy inteligente y conocía de muchas cosas, seguro por su encanto a la lectura.

— Como has de saber, la alquimia solo es la perfección de la magia — la joven asintió, de nuevo volvió a tener esa energía por saber —, buscamos la magia suprema y su vida eterna. La purificación mediante el fuego puro de la transmutación.

— Nicolas Flamel en su libro _Alquimia_.

— Veo que lo has leído.

— Un par de veces.

El entusiasmo de la castaña le agrado al pelinegro, ver que existía alguien que no se comportara como su padre la primera vez le animaba. Cierto, su vida al ver que la gente sabía que él era un alquimista solo le hacía ganar muchas miradas de recelo, y hasta insultos. La alquimia trajo eventos catastróficos cientos de años atrás, y que no se olvidarían con facilidad. Ver tan emocionada a su anfitriona solo hizo que se preguntara si conocía sobre la guerra de las piedras, y los eventos que estas desataron. Viendo su colección de libros seguro que conocía la historia de sus ante pasados.

— Si, se sobre los eventos de la guerra de las piedras, y lo que sucedió por obtenerlas — la joven no necesito usar su legemancia para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry —. Yo pienso que el que no aprende de su pasado está condenado a repetirla, y yo no quiero ser una ignorante que tropiece con la misma piedra.

— Te creo.

Viendo los buenos pensamientos de la joven se dispuso a platicarlo lo que sabía de su arte, de la magia avanzada que ser un alquimista requería saber. Le enseño su libro esmeralda, lo que dejo fascinada a la castaña. Ese libro podría ser el último y lo sabía, por eso su emoción de estar frente de uno. Harry se lo presto un momento con la advertencia de que un alquimista tenía prohibido tal confianza. Por supuesto, la joven fue muy cuidadosa y respetuosa.

Pasaron una hora charlando de la alquimia, y de lo que esta significaba. Hermione tenía teorías bien fundamentadas sobre lo que la alquimia buscaba y por qué no encontraba, el que las piedras existían, pero ocultaron tras las guerras dejándolas en el mito. Fue un momento en que Harry se sintió en casa, a gusto consigo mismo desde hace tiempo. Seguirían hablando del tema, pero la voz de su padre llamándola a dormir hizo que ambos se tuvieran que despedir. Hermione le devolvió el libro esmeralda, el cual con su varita guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Acostado en su cama no pudo conciliar el sueño, la plática que mantuvo momentos atrás le hizo recordar a su padre. El hombre que le enseño todo sobre la magia y la alquimia, el que lo crio y educo. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, no quería sentirse solo de nuevo. Quería dormir, no quería soñar, solo dormir para que el nuevo día le permita continuar su búsqueda. No supo cuánto paso, pero, pronto se encontró en un valle rodeado por cabañas y sus padres llamándolo.

**4**

Con los primero rayos del sol que tocaron su rostro el joven se levantó. Era muy temprano por lo que se llevó el asombro de ver ya despierto al señor Anthony. Le invito una taza de café que acepto con mucho gusto, poco después llego Hedwig de desayunar.

— Dime, ¿a qué hora partes?

— Si usted me lo permite al medio día.

— Tienes un largo camino si vas al Dufftown, te aconsejaría que utilices un caballo.

Esa idea era algo que siempre tenía en mente y que no hacia efectivo por su corta economía. Incluso una escoba no le vendría mal, viajaría más rápido y aunque los viajes largos son incomodos, le hubiese ayudado a pasar el desierto.

— Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias.

— Deja te doy otro consejo — lo que fuese a decir, le pareció que lo tenía atorado en su garganta desde que se conocieron por cómo comenzó hablar —, no pierdas tu tiempo buscando las piedras. Y no lo digo como otro tanto que cree son un mito, algo que no existe. Lo digo como un hombre que esta harto de las guerras, que no desearía ver a sus hijas sufrir por la codicia de otros.

Las palabras no sonaron molestas, en cambio, iban cargadas de un sentimiento puro de un hombre que pide, ruega por algo que anhela. Harry se quedó pensativo, en todo su viaje nunca conoció alguien con tales sentimientos puros. Siempre le decían que estaba loco, que el no era un alquimista, que esas era patrañas, que las piedras solo son creencia de idiotas. Esas personas lo irritaban, todas ignorantes de lo que el buscaba hacer con aquellas reliquias milenarias.

— No tema, mis intenciones son buenas — Harry conmovido dio un paso de firmeza hacia su anfitrión —. Como el alquimista que soy mi objetivo es uno noble.

— Alquimista ó no, todo lo que inicia como un gesto noble se puede transgredir por el deseo de poder.

En toda su estadía, en las conversaciones que mantuvo, eso fue lo que más le llego al pelinegro. Un consejo, una verdad que le recordaba a cierta personas; su padre. No podía comprender el porqué de recordarlo tan seguido en esos días. ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Su padre podría mandarle un mensaje del más allá mediante esta familia? Pudiera que solo quisiera el creer eso por el hecho de que la fecha de su defunción se acercaba.

— Padre, Harry, buen día.

La voz de Hermione, que entraba a la cocina, hizo que su padre y el alquimista volvieran a dejar el tema de lado. Y no porque Harry le importara que se enterara, más bien, parecía que era el padre el que no quería que su hija estuviera en dicho tema, lo cual le pareció curioso. No lo decía con palabras, pero lo capto. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si se enterara de la charla que tuvieron la noche anterior.

—Hija, necesito que vayas con la señora Pomfrey por unos quesos.

—Claro, padre.

La joven tomo una taza de café para después retirarse. Anthony le ofreció a Harry que si antes de partir lo ayudaba en la carpintería, el día anterior había hecho un gran trabajo. Con gusto acepto, y asi ambos se fueron al taller que se ubicaba a lado de la casa. En ese pueblo era muy solicitado los carpinteros mágicos, y es que la madera de esa parte de la región tenía propiedades que solo un experto podría tratar. En cuestión de la habilidad de Harry, se debía a que este en su viaje por las regiones tuvo varias veces que trabajar como carpintero, trabajo que le permitió pagar sus comidas y hospedajes. Apenas dos horas de abrir y el trabajo ya daba comienzo, lo bueno era que entre los dos podían llevar acabo en buen ritmo los pedidos que tenían.

— Sabes, podría contratarte —confeso Anthony al ver como terminaba un gran ropero de caoba gris —. Podrías tener una vida tranquila en este lugar.

Si no fuera porque lo decía de forma sincera, Harry hubiera pensado que era un intento del señor por detenerlo en su misión.

— Puede que regresando de mi viaje busque un lugar para quedarme.

Anthony esbozo una sonrisa curiosa.

— He querido ser educado y no preguntar, pero me da curiosidad — dejo el juego de sillas en que trabajaba y se recargo en el respaldo de una —, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en buscar algo perdido en los años?

Una gran pregunta que tiene una gran respuesta, pero que no cualquiera podría conocer. Aunque pudiera que hiciera una excepción con ese gran hombre que le salvo la vida y dio un techo gratis donde dormir. Estaba a punto de terminar su debate de si contar su historia cuando noto por la ventana como la gente iba en una misma dirección huyendo de algo; no corrían, pero si caminaban rápido. Este acontecimiento le pareció curioso, y fue su insistente mirada en la ventana que Anthony no pudo evitar ver a donde él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Oh no, debemos cerrar el taller y pronto — Anhtony salió hacia la entrada para cerrar las puertas —. Maldición, y Hermione no ha regresado — susurro, pero Harry logro escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué?

La respuesta llego cuando Anthony terminaba de cerrar la puerta. Lo que presencio lo dejo helado, no podía creer que lo que frente a sus ojos acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

**Primer capítulo.**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Si, sé que es tranquilo y narra eventos de una vida cotidiana, pero, toda historia debe tomarse su tiempo para llegar al climax hahaha. Aunque pareciera irrelevante el capítulo, deben poner atención, pues hay cosas que afectaran en el futuro. Como sea, espero les haya gustado y me puedan dejar un review para saberlo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. II

**5**

Las puertas salieron destrozadas por todos lados a causa de una explosión, Anthony se perdió en una nube de polvo y pedazos de madre; los oídos quedaron con un chillido por el gran estallido. Sin entender que era lo que ocurría, salió disparado hacia el nubarrón de polvo que le impedía ver si el señor Anthony se encontraba bien. Con un movimiento de su varita y pronunciar el hechizo correcto disipo todo lo que le impedía ver. Para su buena noticia, el carpintero logro conjurar un hechizo de protección por lo que la explosión no le daño. Se le iba acercar, pero se detuvo al ver como unas figuras hacían su aparición en el marco de la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Tres sujetos de mala pinta se acercaron al señor Anthony que se encontraba hincado recuperándose de lo destanteado que le dejo la explosión. El hombre del medio apunto su varita al rostro del carpintero y con unas palabras lo obligo a levantarse y después lo elevo del suelo. Harry quería reaccionar, pero no quería empeorar las cosas por ser impulsivo. Solo se fue acercando lentamente, aprovechando que los sujetos no reparaban en él ó así le intento hasta que el de la izquierda del de en medio le apunto con su varita.

— Quieto, si no quieres que te mate aquí.

La amenaza lo detuvo por completo, le sacudió con su varita para indicarle que echara la suya al suelo. Obedeció al ver como tenían al señor Anthony flotando unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

— Bien Anto, veo que nos querías evadir — La voz del individuo del centro sonaba aguda y siseante –. Sabes muy bien que no deberías de ser descortés con nosotros.

— No era mi intención.

— ¿Tú crees que volaría tu puerta si no viera que estabas huyendo de mí?

— No es lo que crees, Malfoy.

Impotente solo podía ver como se desarrollaba aquella conversación que no entendía. Lo único que podía comprender era su nuevo odio ante esos sujetos que agredían a una buena persona. Necesitaba pensar que hacer, no quería que el señor Anthony sufriera algún daño; no mientras pudiera evitarlo. Sin que lo vieran fue metiendo su mano al bolsillo trasero, dentro busco un frasco que le ayudaría mucho en ese momento. Solo necesitaba ser cauteloso.

— Veo que tienes a un ayudante.

Escuchar aquello hizo que se detuviera en buscar en su bolsillo, por fortuna no le prestaban atención; no la debida. La atención estaba en el señor Anthony y solo por sentir su presencia le recordaron. Cuidadoso, aprovechando que eran unos descuidados los agresores volvió a buscar en su bolsillo. Encantado, este podía contener más artículos que uno normal; era evidente porque tenía guardado allí su libro esmeralda. Busco, escuchando sin prestar atención lo que hablaban los desconocidos con su anfitrión, el tema rondaba sobre una cuota por poder tener su negocio en el pueblo. Le pareció despreciable aún más esa gente, pero lo que en verdad le hizo rabiar fue cuando mencionaron a sus hijas.

— Y, dime, ¿Dónde está esa hermosa hija tuya?, la mayor — esas palabras con connotación sexual molestaron al señor Greene que lucho por zafarse del hechizo —. Tranquilo, Anto, solo quiero el placer de saludarla.

— Más te vale que no te le acerques.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír de manera maliciosa al mencionado Malfoy. Un sujeto rubio, delgado y de ojos grises; era seguramente de la edad de Anthony. El rubio comprendió que la joven no se encontraba en casa, por lo que le ordeno a uno de sus lacayos que fuera en su búsqueda. Este hecho desespero no solo al padre, también al pelinegro que no encontraba el frasco.

— Desgraciado, no te perdonare si es que le haces algo — sin importar cuanto luchara, el hechizo de Malfoy lo tenía bien sujeto; provocando solo pataletas.

— Cállate, Greene.

— No te lo perdonare.

— Como si pudieras hacer alg…

Malfoy no pudo terminar su oración, un extraño líquido plateado se impregno en su varita y esta la comenzaba a cubrir toda. Sin entender que era lo que sucedía le pidió a su lacayo que le ayudara, por más que trataba de quitar aquel líquido viscoso de su mano y varita se le afianzaba con más fuerza. Mientras el rubio y su lacayo luchaban por quitarle con inútiles hechizos el líquido que se comenzaba a solidificar, Harry levanto su varita. Este hecho hizo que Malfoy y compañero le prestaran atención, sin poder reaccionar el joven fue muy diestro con su varita lanzando un expelliarmus y un desmaius. Viendo inconscientes a los agresores el joven se le acerco enseguida al señor Anthony para socorrerlo, ya que cayó al suelo tosiendo. Seguramente el hechizo de Malfoy lo estaba asfixiando.

— No te preocupes por mí… — por la tos no podía hablar, y por lo que se notaba su preocupación estaba en alguien más —. Hermione — logro articular.

— Yo voy — Dicho esto Harry salió disparado por la calle.

Siguió el camino que noto había tomado el lacayo de Malfoy, pero, pronto perdió el rastro por lo que grito preguntando a las personas en la calle por donde había ido. Temerosos no respondían, no fue sino un anciano de ojos blancos que le indico qué camino tomar. Harry apenas agradeció salió disparado hacia donde le indicaron; deseo poder conocer la casa de la señora Pomfrey para aparecerse allí y no perder tiempo.

Corrió guiado de vez en cuando por personas que aun temiendo por represalias de los Malfoy, le ayudaban. El pueblo era pequeño, pero tenía el tamaño suficiente como para que le tomara unos minutos localizar la vivienda de la señora de los quesos. Supo que llego al lugar correcto al ver que esta se ubicaba en las periferias de la ciudad y tenía un establo con cabras y vacas lecheras. La mala noticia, la puerta principal se encontraba destrozada y una gallina salía despavorida del recinto.

— Demonios, espero no sea tarde.

Apenas se acercó a la casa, el lacayo salió sujetando de la cabellera a Hermione. Hecho que lo molesto de sobremanera. La joven lloraba, mientras luchaba por liberarse de la opresión de su agresor; un hombre alto y calvo. El lacayo se percató de la presencia de Harry, frunció el ceño y con un ademan le ordeno que se quitara, orden que no obedeció.

— Mira, maldito mocoso. Si quieres vivir será mejor que te quites.

— Aquí el único que dará ordenes soy yo — el hombre calvo soltó una carcajada que termino cuando volvió hablar Harry —. Suéltala si quieres mantener tu dignidad intacta.

En esta ocasión el hombre no rio, ni fingió que algo le pareció gracioso. Pudo ver en los ojos de Harry determinación y un reto que no podía rechazar.

— Si de esa manera lo deseas, morirás.

Apenas lanzo a Hermione a un lado Harry apunto su varita al pecho del calvo y le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor. Esta vez su objetivo fue más ágil y se protegió con un contra hechizo, después le lanzo un _Colloportus__. _El rayo no impacto en el pelinegro que logro conjurar un _protego._ Medidos ya sus habilidades los juegos terminaron, una lluvia de hechizos y conjuros salieron disparados a diestra y siniestra. Para fortuna de Harry una señora, la que supuso era la señora Pomfrey, metió a Hermione a la casa por lo que no se preocupó de que algún hechizo le diera por accidente.

— Me asombras, niño. Eres bueno.

— Lo mismo digo para un vejestorio como tú.

El lacayo de Malfoy soltó un escupitajo que humedeció la tierra del suelo, acto seguido el hombre se volvió una especie de humo negra que se lanzó hacia el dejando una estela gruesa de polvo en su camino. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el humo lo atravesó de lleno lanzándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. Logrado su ataque el hombre se volvió hacer su aparición unos metros tras de Harry, satisfecho por su acto volvió a escupir cerca del joven.

— Veo que no eres tan bueno.

Sin poder contenerse Harry soltó una gran carcajada; muy parecida a la que el hombre calvo hizo momentos antes. Creyendo que estaba loco el pelinegro levanto una ceja sin entender que era lo gracioso del tremendo golpe que le acaba de brindar. Lentamente el joven se fue levantando del suelo, de su boca una fina línea de sangres salió de su costado escurriéndose hasta su barbilla. Se limpió mirando retadoramente a su oponente, en su mano un frasco de vidrio vacía le llamo la atención al calvo.

— Eres tú el que me ha mostrado lo que es ser un inepto para la pelea — esas palabras molestaron al hombre de sobremanera, levanto su mano y fue cuando se percató de lo que tenía —. _Mutare metallum_ — pronuncio un par de veces el conjuro antes de que su oponente comprendiera que era lo que ocurría.

— ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurre a mi mano?! — gritaba eufórico el hombre calvo. Un líquido metálico se esparcía desde la punta de su varita hasta su codo sin poder frenarlo. Y aunque pronunciaba hechizos para sacarse de aquel agente agresor, ninguno surtía efecto — ¿Qué es esta magia? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?

— Una pequeña transmutación.

Sin comprender el hombre no le quedó más que ver como su mano se convertía en metal puro y macizo. Y lo más aterrador, su varita se fundió con su piel dejando solo una pieza metálica brillante. Derrotado y bañado en lágrimas el hombre se hizo un ovillo en el suelo terroso, se sostenía su brazo ahora de metal y maldecía por lo que había ocurrido. En ese momento fue cuando aparecieron el padre de Hermione y otros dos sujetos con un uniforme oficial característico de aquella región.

— Pero… ¿Qué carajos ha sucedido aquí? — dijo uno de los hombres que vestían con el logotipo de la región de Gryffindor, al ver al hombre calvo con su nueva mano.

Harry no sabía si esa nueva situación seria buena para él ya que cada que usaba su poder de alquimista tenía que huir de la ciudad. Sin temer le indico al señor Anthony donde se encontraba su hija, la cual salió de la casa de la señora Pomfrey para abrazar a su padre. Ambos se dijeron lo asustados que estaban por el otro, un acto tierno de una verdadera familia; una que ya no poseía desde hace muchos años. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquello debido a que uno de los uniformados se le acercó para preguntar si él fue el artífice de lo ocurrido al hombre en el suelo. Sin negarlo, los dos uniformados se disponían a llevar al cuartel donde lo encarcelarían.

— ¡Alto! — el grito de Hermione hizo que los hombres que sujetaban por los hombro a Harry lo soltaran — ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

— Lo llevamos al cuartel, ha usado magia prohibida.

— El no debería ser tratado como un criminal, es todo lo contrario, él nos ha salvado — Hermione corrió para ponerse entre los guardias y Harry, quien no sabía que decir —. Además, la alquimia no es ninguna magia prohibida desde el decreto de Peterblu.

— ¿Decreto, de qué?

Exasperada Hermione rodo sus ojos y tomo de la mano a Harry para acercarlo con su padre, lo curioso fue que los guardias no hicieran nada por detenerla; esa duda se guardaría para después. Los guardias insistieron en saber lo del decreto, extraño que no lo supieran, incluso Harry podía jactarse de conocer el decreto que liberaría de la deshonra los alquimistas. Y en pocas palabras esa fue la explicación de la castaña, que no dejo muy convencido a los uniformados; lo que la exaspero aún más. Los dos guardias se miraron como esperando que el otro corroborara la nueva información. Es ilógico, pero a su vez racional que en esa época haya gente que siga pensando en que exista la prohibición de la alquimia.

— Oigan, ¿A dónde van? — grito uno de los uniformados al ver como se retiraban del lugar.

— No pierdan el tiempo con la gente equivocada — Hermione apunto con su mano al hombre calvo que seguía hecho un ovillo en el suelo —, y mejor atiendan a ese sujeto para que lo puedan mandar a prisión.

Viendo al hombre se dirigieron hacia el para llevárselo. Harry sabía que ninguno de ellos podría ayudarlo, incluso el mismo ya no podría regresar esa mano a la normalidad; un efecto de la transmutación es la no reversión.

**6**

Desde que regresaron a la casa de los Greene, él señor Anthony no pronuncio palabra alguna, lo cual inquieto al pelinegro que le llego a tener respeto. Irse dejando una inconformidad con el señor no le agradaba. Viendo la situación preparo sus cosas, silbo el típico sonido para llamar a Hedwig y se preparó para retirase. Al entrar a la cocina solo se encontró con Hermione que le preparo unos refrigerios para el camino, y le surtió de bastante agua; lo que hizo sonreír a Harry. Guardo todo en su morral hechizado, que al igual que su bolsillo de pantalón, cabía más de lo que aparentaba.

— Harry — le llamo la castaña al ver que se retiraba.

— ¿Si?

La joven se le quedo mirando un momento, era como si en su interior debatiera lo que diría. Con lo que llevaba de conocerla, podía asegurar que era lo que quería decir, pero dejo que ella hablara.

— Suerte en tu viaje.

— Gracias.

Con el buen deseo de la joven se dispuso a salir de la casa, cruzo la puerta principal, se acomodó el morral y Hedwig salió volando al cielo. Le esperaba un gran camino por transitar; era momento de emprender el viaje. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando se encontró con el señor Anthony, fumaba un habano de dragón — el habano más fuerte conocido en las cuatro regiones —, creaba figuras con el humo: lo que le agrado al joven al ver un barco perderse en las alturas. No fue necesario que le dijera algo para entender que quería hablar con él.

— Le quiero agradecer su magnífica hospitalidad, señor.

—Siempre que se pueda ayudar alguien, lo hare — ese tipo de comentarios eran muy de si, y más cuando estaba en su faceta de serio —. Yo también debo de darte las gracias, por lo que has hecho al ayudarnos contra Malfoy y sus lacayos.

— No debe darme las gracias, solo actué como se debía.

— No, no lo has hecho — dio un par de pasos hacia él y le tomo del hombro —. Has hecho lo que pocos se hubieran atrevido.

Por lo que había escuchado en sus viajes, los Malfoy eran una familia temida en la región de Slytherin y todas las regiones. Para la mala fortuna de Anthony, su familia y pueblo colindaban con el condado de Wiltshire; residencia de la familia Malfoy. Sumando la falta de seguridad de las fronteras se aprovechaban para atemorizar y sacarles provecho a los pueblos cercanos. En todo su tiempo viajando nunca le toco a Harry presencia la maldad de aquella familia, si bien escucho de ellos y su influencia, nunca creyó que hicieran actos vandálicos. Ahora entendía el odio que vio en muchas personas por aquel apellido.

— Harry, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el propio — la disculpas del señor Anthony no eran necesarias, y aunque le hizo un gesto de que no era necesario aquellas palabras, prosiguió —, Quiero que entiendas que mi molestia no es contigo, si no lo que significa la alquimia para mi familia…

— Señor Greene — una voz le interrumpió.

Harry y Anthony giraron en dirección a dónde provino el llamado, en la esquina de la cuadra donde vivían uno joven pelirrojo de la misma edad que el pelinegro se les acercaba. El joven de cara alegre vestía ese uniforme característico de un auror, como los que casi se llevan a Harry. Por lo que pudo notar el señor lo conocía, se saludaron de mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros y pronto pasaron a un afectuoso abrazo.

— Seamus y Joe me han informado del altercado con esos desgraciados de Lucius y su gente — al pronunciar el nombre se pudo escuchar que lo dijo con mucho odio —, ¿se encuentran bien? ¿Sus hijas están bien?

Como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, el señor Anthony sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo.

— Nunca cambiaras, ¿eh, Ronald?

En ese momento se sintió fuera de lugar el pelinegro.

— Hermione se encuentra bien, y todo gracias a este joven.

Ronald poso sus ojos en Harry, le tendió la mano y este sin dudar se la estrecho. Los dos se miraron fijamente mientras con un apretón fuerte mantenían sus manos juntas. El pelinegro sospechaba que sus compañeros, los que lo querían llevar a la cárcel, le informaron sobre el alquimista.

— Muchas gracias, te estamos en deuda.

— No se me debe nada

Por alguna razón la tensión entre los dos jóvenes era muy densa, y eso el señor Anthony lo percibió.

— Y, dime, Ronald, ¿Cuándo llegaron al pueblo?

— Mis camaradas esta mañana, he ahí por qué llegaron a socorrerte — el pelirrojo no despegaba su atención del pelinegro —, yo acabo de arribar y apenas me informaron de lo acontecido me he lanzado para acá.

— Bueno, creo que yo seguiré mi camino — viendo que ya toda conversación con el señor Anthony se esfumo, no veía por qué quedarse —. De nuevo el externo mi gratitud, señor. Con su permiso, señor Ronald.

— ¿Ha dónde se dirige?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al pelinegro, pero no fue el quien contesto. El señor Anthony le explico que se dirigía a la ciudad de Dufftown, la razón la omitió por obvias razones.

— Bien, veo que vas para el norte.

— Si

— ¿Qué te parece que por gratitud te llevemos hasta allá?

La cortesía mostrada por aquel pelirrojo no le agrado del todo a Harry, recordando los acontecimientos de sus camaradas y el querer llevarlo a prisión, pudiera que fuera una trampa. El señor Anthony tenía otra idea de las intenciones del tal Ronald, le agradeció por su ofrecimiento y quiso convencerlo de que aceptara. Mostrándose renuente declino varias veces el ofrecimiento, y no importaba cuanto le recordara el señor Anthony el que no tuviera caballos, no se iría con aquellos aurores.

— El camino es largo, piénsalo — Ronald seguía con ese fuego en sus ojos, ese que mantenía precavido a Harry.

— Te aseguro que Ronald lo hace con toda la buena intención.

Que el carpintero diera su palabra por aquel pelirrojo era un motivo para considerar el acompañarlo. No sabía qué hacer, en verdad apreciaría viajar en un caballo en vez de ir a pie; el tiempo se acortaría y el cansancio seria mínimo.

— Espera hasta después de la hora de comida, platica con Ronald y toma una decisión — el carpintero dio su última suplica, y esperaba que funcionara —. En caso de que tomes la decisión de partir, te permito quedarte otra noche en mí casa. ¿Qué dices?

Ante tal argumento la decisión era fácil, esperaría a la hora de la comida. Y en verdad esperaba que aquel pelirrojo auror tuviera buenas intenciones.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo.**

**Bueno vamos avanzando con la historia, y como han leído este capítulo estuvo un poco más movido. Espero que les esté gustando como se desarrolla la historia, y las dudas que puedan tener se irán contestando en capítulos posteriores. GRACIAS a TODOS los que me han dejado un review, dado Follow o Favorite ver su apoyo es lo que hace que me motive y continue escribiendo n.n **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que planeo subir el miércoles. **

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	4. III

**7**

Cuando volvieron a la casa, se encontraron con Hermione que se disponía a ir al mercado, pero al ver a Ronald se echó sobre él para rodearlo en un abrazo efusivo. Ya no cabía duda que este joven era muy cercano a la familia Greene, y al escuchar su apellido — Weasley — se confirmó que la relación era de amistad. El señor Anthony se ofreció a ir al mercado en vez de su hija, seguro quería que Hermione y Ronald pudieran charlar y que este último pudiera llevarse bien con el pelinegro.

— Cuéntame, Hermione ¿lista para partir a la academia de aurores?

— Por supuesto, no veo la hora — le termino de servir té a su amigo y paso luego a la taza de Harry.

— Bueno, pues solo te queda esperar una semana más.

La plática se tornó a que debía pasar primero el examen de aptitud que se llevaría a cabo la tarde dentro de dos días, y luego partirían juntos hacia el castillo donde la entrenarían, uno al que llamaron: Hogwarts. Su plática era tan fluida, como de dos personas que piensan igual, que llevan años de conocerse, Harry se incomodaba al verlos; se sentía como si fuese un fantasma. Por su mente paso que quizá debió seguir su camino, no habría tiempo para que el pelirrojo pudiera prestarle atención, lo que sería diferente a lo ocurrido momentos antes. Se puso a jugar con Hedwig para pasar el tiempo de la plática entre los dos amigos, pero fue ese acto lo que hizo que ambos le voltearan a ver.

— Harry, deberías ir con nosotros — la voz de Hermione hizo que detuviera su juego con la lechuza.

— No lo sé, no quiero ser una molestia.

— Claro que no lo serás, ¿cierto, Ron?

El pelirrojo se limitó a sacudir su cabeza para confirmar las palabras de la castaña. Si de algo se estaba dando cuenta era que en esa parte de la región de Gryffindor, es que los alquimistas no eran bien vistos. Con sus excepciones, claro estaba.

— Solo necesitarías esperarte una semana — si no lo engañaban sus oídos pudo notar que Hermione estaba esperanzada a que aceptara —. Solo es cuestión de que pase mi prueba de aptitud y los tres emprendemos el viaje al norte.

Tantas personas queriendo convencerlo hacia que su decisión de seguir solo se reconsiderará. Incluso Hedwig revoloteo como una manera de decirle que se quedaran, y lo podía entender, viajar por tanto tiempo sin quedarse en un lugar por más de dos días era agotador. La castaña al ver como la lechuza externaba su opinión esbozo una divertida sonrisa y la acaricio para demostrarle que la apoyaba.

— Bueno, en vista de que me lo piden tantas personas — la lechuza blanca ululo para que se tomara en cuenta —, y Hedwig — eso le agrado al ave — no veo porque no quedarnos una semana.

— ¡Excelente!

Con tal noticia recibieron al señor Anthony que quien acompañado de su hija, la menor, recibieron con gusto. Las miradas del carpintero y el alquimista se cruzaron, estaba claro que la conversación inconclusa la retomarían, o eso quiso pensar Harry.

Poco tiempo después de la comida Ronald se retiró de la casa, y a diferencia de lo que se suponía debía suceder, Harry y él no tuvieron la gran conversación que esperaba tuvieran el dueño de la casa. En cambio, su única platica fue de como llego al pueblo y su motivo de andar viajando por las cuatro regiones. En ningún momento le reveló su verdadero motivo, pero si le dio uno que fuese lógico; buscar perfeccionar su arte. Eso pareció satisfacer al que supo era un líder de escuadrón de aurores. Eso sí tomo de sorpresa al pelinegro, era una hazaña que alguien tuviera un rango tal a la edad de dieciocho años. Eso hizo que lo respetara.

En la tarde, y para no aburrirse, Harry ayudo al señor Anthony en la carpintería. Al tener tan poca gente, y por consecuencia trabajo, creyó que aprovecharía para retomar la plática pendiente que se vio trunca por el pelirroja. Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedió y la charla se tornó al tema del día. Los aurores. Le externo su intriga de como Ronald siendo tan joven era ya un auror y líder de escuadrón, siendo que los reclutas comienzan su entrenamiento a partir de los dieciocho años, después de terminar sus estudios básicos.

— Es por su padre — comenzó a explicar la historia — él fue un miembro destacado de la gran Orden del Fénix — al ver el rostro confuso de Harry supo que debía explicarle, aunque le pareció extraño que no conociera a la orden —. Bien, todo se remonta a la guerra de las sombras hace diez años.

La orden del fénix, un limitado grupo de hechiceros elite formado para luchar contra las fuerzas del señor de las sombras. Eran los más valientes y diestros en el arte del combate, solo ellos podían contra las fuerzas del señor de las sombras, que iba de los dementores hasta sus fieles seguidores, los _Nigrthós._ Bueno, el padre de Ronald es un sobreviviente de la guerra y uno de los pocos de la orden en sobrevivir. El por alguna razón ha estado entrenando a su hijo desde pequeño y consiguió que su formación como auror comenzara a la edad de dieciséis, y no fue si hasta hace un par de meses que tuvo su primer escuadrón. Su vida siempre ha sido una constante lucha por la superioridad, el no defraudar a su progenitor. Pero eso sí, el jamás ha perdido esa chispa que lo caracteriza.

Con pequeña explicación de la orden y la vida que ha llevado el pelirrojo le quedo claro que ha sufrido las secuelas de la tan terrible guerra que se llevó acabo años atrás. No se imaginó llevando una vida tan rigurosa, quizás porque su padre era muy diferente. Como fuese, eso hizo que aún le tuviera más respeto al pelirrojo.

— Puedo percatarme que lo conocen desde siempre.

— Si, la verdad nuestras familias son amigas — una sombra apareció en la voz del carpintero, como si algo de aquello fuera falso —. Y Hermione y él se llevan muy bien… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo — sus palabras le hicieron reír por recordar algo — El nació los primero días del tercer ciclo, y mi Hermione mediados del séptimo.

— Vaya, solo unos meses de diferencia — ese comentario lo incluía a él mismo.

— Si, la verdad en esa época temía mucho por tener a mi hija — se acercó a una silla y recargo su codo derecho en la mesa adjunto —, no sabes el temor que me inundaba al imaginar que algo le podía pasar.

Esa confesión no tenía lugar, estaban hablando de edades como para que el tema de lo que vivió de la guerra saliera. Pero no le tomo mucho entender el porqué de la reacción del carpintero, relaciono su sombría voz al narrar lo de la orden y su relación con los Weasley y comprendió.

— Usted era un miembro de la Orden.

Como si fuera una gran revelación, Harry busco una silla propia donde poder sentarse. Con esta nueva información comenzó a entender el porqué de la forma de ser del señor, seguramente quedo marcado por lo vivido en sus tiempo en el campo de batalla. Cualquier posible amenaza lo pone alerta, ó incluso cualquier persona con una magia como la de él. Aun así, el carpintero luchaba con esos impulsos de quedarse encerrado con su familia, de no querer confiar en nadie y alejar a todos. En cambio, el mostraba su mejor cara, era cortes, amable y un hombre honorable.

— Papi — Arya entro corriendo por la puerta que conectaba su casa con el taller, se sentó en el regazo de su padre y le sonrió con su inocencia, solo hasta que se percató de su semblante decaído — ¿Por qué estas triste, papi?

— Por nada, hija, solo estaba platicando con el señor Potter de cosas de grandes.

— Yo ya soy una niña grande, puedes confiar en mí.

— Claro que sí, hija — la pequeña le dio un dulce beso a su padre en la mejilla.

— Dice mi hermana que es lo que se te antoja de cenar.

— Lo que haga para mi estará bien — la niña se bajó de su regazo sin dejar de mirarlo —. Anda ve y avísale.

Sin decir nada la pequeña se fue a la cocina obedeciendo a su padre. El carpintero no se preocupó de que su hija escuchara algo de la conversación debido a que la habitación tenía un encantamiento de silencio y no por desconfianza de que su plática no la escucharan fuera del taller; más bien era para evitar molestar a los vecinos cuando trabajaba.

— Me has llegado a caer bien en tan poco tiempo, alquimista — esto lo dijo en un tono de broma, pero siendo sincero —. Y deja te digo que no es fácil complacerme.

— Bueno, creo que tiene mucho que ver que salvara a su hija — ambos soltaron una carcajada —. Enserio, puedo decir lo mismo con usted. Yo no soy alguien a quien le de mi admiración con facilidad, y usted la ha conseguido.

— Creo que eso se debe a que te he estado alimentando estos dos últimos días — las risas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo.

El trabajo les volvió a llamarlos y no pararon hasta el final de la tarde que cerraron el taller. Pasaron a cenar lo que Hermione preparo para esa noche, y entre una amena charla se pasó el tiempo muy rápido. Pronto se vieron limpiando la cocina y el comedor, para después pasar cada quien a su habitación y descansar de aquel día tan espantoso cortesía de Malfoy.

**8**

Los días pasaron muy rápido, y pronto ya estaban en la mañana del día de las pruebas para ingresar a la academia de aurores. Hermione le explico a Harry que un grupo de aurores viajaban a los pueblos de la cuatro regiones para reclutar nuevos prospectos, lo hacían cada años y siempre eran los jóvenes que tenían dieciocho hasta veinte los que se podían elegir. Harry en un principio creyó que la joven quería ingresar por lo que brindaba ser un auror, y eso no solo era un buen estatus, sino también riqueza. Estuvo tan equivocado, que si bien con eso ayudaría a su familia, la verdadera razón de querer ser un auror era que deseaba proteger a los indefensos de personas ruines como los Malfoy. Es gesto tan noble era muy extraño ver en esas épocas donde la guerra ha endurecido a la gente y ya no vela por el prójimo.

El tiempo transcurrió tan rápido que los nervios en la castaña estaban al tope. Harry trato de tranquilizarla, diciéndole que estaba lista para el reto. En esos días le ayudo a entrenar en combate — que según ella era lo que más le fallaba —, y debía admitir que tenía talento; uno que en la academia explotarían. En cuestión de la teoría todo lo dominaba a la perfección, conocía cada conjuro, encantamiento, hechizo; dominaba el arte de las posiciones. Saber todo eso de la joven hacia que pudiera apostar por ella, le veía un gran futuro como aurora que se atrevía a decir que sería la mejor de toda la generación. Era la primera persona que conocía tan dedicada, la admiraba. Y con ella ya eran tres personas que llegaban hacerlo en menos de una semana.

Cuando llego la hora de que Hermione fuera al edificio de seguridad — la única construcción con más de dos plantas de alto, y una cuadra de ancho y largo — todos la acompañaron. Al ver el edificio que desentonaba con lo pequeño del pueblo, Anthony le explico que en cada zona urbana de toda la región debía tener ese edificio, por muy pequeño que fuese el pueblo. Eso era algo con lo que distaba esa región con las otras tres. En Slytherin recordaba que todos eran llevados a la zona urbana más grande para sus pruebas, en Ravenclaw se levantaba un campamento a las afueras de cada ciudad/poblado para llevar acabo las pruebas, y en Hufflepuff todos iban a la capital donde se encuentra el llamado _Edificio del Auror_.

Todos tenían sus diferentes maneras de llevar las pruebas, pero, imagino que en Gryffindor se podían dar el lujo de poner un edificio en cada ciudad o poblado pues era en la región donde se encontraban la Academia de Aurores.

Al llegar al edificio de seguridad solo fue la castaña quien logro entrar. Su padre y hermana la abrazaron para desearle suerte, Harry solo con palabras la animo. Siendo un poblado pequeño, las pruebas no durarían mucho o eso pensó el pelinegro. Pudo contar que los aspirantes ese año no rebasaban los diez. Pero se equivocó, la mañana termino y la hora de comida llego sin que Hermione saliera del edificio de seguridad. Por tal motivo se fueron a comer algo en el mercado, ninguno sabría cuanto más podrían tardar; nadie les quiso decir.

— Aquí tienen lo que han ordenado — llego una señora regordeta para servir el ternero que ordenaron para comer.

— Muchas gracias, doña Sae — la señora le sonrió al carpintero y se fue a seguir guisando —. Este es el mejor ternero que podrás degustar en todo el sureste de Gryffindor, Harry.

— Confió en su palabra, señor.

Apenas dio el primero bocado y supo que tenía razón, la carne estaba tan suave y jugosa que tuvo que dar otros dos bocados más para cerciorase.

— Te lo he dicho.

Harry solo sonrío pues le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla para disfrutar aún más su comida. En el trascurso del probar los alimentos, Arya pregunto a su padre si creía que su hermana mayor se olvidaría de ella cuando partiera a Hogwarts. La respuesta fue obvia y concisa, un gran _jamás_ salió de la boca de su padre. Le explico que eso nunca ocurriría, y es que el miedo de la pequeña se fundamentaba en que no la volvería a ver dentro de tres años que es lo que duraba el entrenamiento para ser un auror.

— La dejaran salir para vacaciones de navidad, y varios días en verano. No debes preocuparte — explico su padre mientras la abrazaba —. Además, son hermanas. Su amor es tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podrán borrar ese sentimiento.

— Cierto — la pequeña se vio más animada —. Señor Harry, ¿usted tiene hermanos?

Una nueva pregunta de su pasado surgió, y era evidente cuando nunca ha revelado nada de su vida. Es obvio que ese tipo de preguntas se vayan dando, ya era mucho sin que se preguntaran sobre su historia. Aunque el señor Anthony dejo claro que él respetaría si quería o no hablar al respecto.

— No, no tengo. Soy hijo único.

— Eso es triste.

— Arya, eso no se dice.

— No se preocupe, señor. Su hija tiene razón, un hermano me alegría mucho la vida.

El buen ambiente se tornó un tanto melancólico, Arya ya no hizo preguntas y el señor Anthony solo miro con tristeza al pelinegro. No queriendo que se amargara la comida el alquimista animo a los demás con una pequeña historia sobre sus viajes. Esa familia se merecía saber más de él, pero por el momento contaría algo gracioso vivido en el sur; en la región de Ravenclaw. La historia implicaba a su lechuza y una joven rubia menor que él por un año. Contar aquella aventura logro su cometido de animar y hacer olvidar malos recuerdos.

Después de comer volvieron a la plaza frente al edificio de seguridad, donde todo parecía de lo más normal. Poco de su llegada salieron dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre, que por su rostro de decepción dedujeron que no lograron su cometido de entrar a Hogwarts. Eso le dio más esperanzas de que Hermione estuviera por el buen camino de lograr su sueño. En ese instante de ver a los jóvenes, Harry se preguntó porque el señor Anthony apoyaba a su hija de ser aurora, conociendo su pasado como auror lo más lógico sería que no quisiera que su hija tuviera que pelear alguna guerra. Y aunque la respuesta pudiera ser lógica, quería saber su pensamiento, pero no era el momento para satisfacer su intriga.

En lo que esperaban a que saliera Hermione, Arya practicaba magia con su padre; unos pocos hechizos básicos. La pequeña ya estaba en la edad de entrar a la escuela básica por lo que practicara le vendría bien. Distraídos por ver como la pequeña lograba hacer levitar una pluma que se le cayó a Hedwig, no se percataron que Hermione había salido del edificio de seguridad.

— ¡Lo conseguí! — su voz efusiva hizo que los tres dieran un salto en su lugar — Entre a Hogwarts, padre.

— ¡Felicidades, hija!

Padre e hijas se volvieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y felicidad. Una escena tierna que le robo una sonrisa al pelinegro.

— Ves, te dije que no había de que preocuparse — dijo Harry cuando la familia termino el abrazo.

— Si, muchas gracias.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de alegría.

— Y, ¿Cuántos los consiguieron?

— Hasta ahorita solo somos tres, aún quedan cuatro por terminar su examen.

— Bueno creo que debemos de ir a festejar.

Sin esperar más lo cuatro emprendieron el camino a la casa donde planeaba pasar una noche divertida para celebrar el nuevo logro de la castaña.

**9**

Los días siguientes la emoción de la castaña era tan evidente con esa sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios. Fue aún más cuando el mismo Ronald fue al día posterior de las pruebas para entregarle su carta de aceptación. En dicha carta venia un pase que tendría que enseñar cuando llegasen a Hogwarts. Las risas y buenos deseos era lo que más se escuchaba en la casa por esos días, y uno que otro _te extrañare_. Estar en esa casa y ver lo que era una familia hizo que en Harry surgiera ese sentimiento de soledad, que si no fuera por Hedwig siempre estaría presente.

Ya solo estaban a dos días de partir, Hermione ya tenía todo listo para el viaje y lo que necesitaría en su estadía en el castillo. En su mayoría lo que empaco en su baúl fueron libros que seguramente ya había leído. Era tan amante de la lectura que una de sus emociones era por lo que leyó sobre la gran biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde se dice que están los mejores ejemplares de todo tipo de temas. El pelinegro podría apostar a que en menos de seis ciclos ella lograría terminar de leer cada libro en la biblioteca.

— Ron — escucho nombrar a Hermione — Es bueno que llegaras ahora, necesito que me aconsejes.

Escucho que se adentraron a la cocina, ya que casi era la hora de la comida. Estando en la sala ya no pudo saber que era lo que afligía a la joven como para pedir un consejo. No quiso interrumpirlos por lo que se quedó sentado en el gran sillón individual, acariciaba a Hedwig que se encontraba parado en el reposabrazos.

Se quedó solo hasta que la misma Arya fue en su búsqueda para que fuera a comer. Hedwig por su parte ya había sido alimentado con su comida especial que el mismo Harry le daba. Cuando paso a la cocina ya todos estaban sentados en su lugar: en la cabecera como siempre el señor Anthony, a su derecha Hermione y a su izquierda Arya, a lado de la castaña se encontraba Ronald, lo que le deja en asiento a lado de la pequeña.

— Y, ¿Cómo estás pasando estos días, señor Potter? — pregunto el pelirrojo cuando este quedo sentado frente a él.

— Con anfitriones como los Greene no veo que pueda haber solo que una respuesta.

— ¿La cuál es?

— Magnifico.

— Bueno, también se debe a que Harry es un buen huésped.

Intervino Hermione cuando se percató de la tensión que generaban los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Quién quiere más estofado?

La hora de la comida pasó de lo más tranquilo. Terminando, Ronald se tuvo que disculpar ya que debía de volver al edificio de seguridad para ordenar todo y que no se les olvide nada ya que ese lugar no sería utilizado sino hasta el año que seguía. Habiendo partido, los demás se dispusieron a recoger lo que ensuciaron y con un hechizo dejaron que los platos se lavaran solos; algo que solo usaban de vez en cuando.

En la tarde el señor Anthony no abrió el taller y salió solo diciendo que tenía que ir hablar con el herrero. Viendo que no había mucho por hacer el pelinegro se quedó acostado en la cama de su habitación, descansar es lo que más debía aprovechar pues una vez empezara de nuevo el viaje, no sabría cuando tendría un lugar tan cómodo para dormir. Cerro los ojos esperando poder dormir, pero una presencia le hizo que los volviera abrir. Hermione estaba afuera esperando por el que le diera permiso de entrar, se incorporó en la cama y con un movimiento de su mano le dio el pase.

— Te interrumpí en tu sueño, ¿cierto?

— No, estaba solo descansando.

— lo lamento, si quieres puedo volver más tarde.

— Tranquila, no tengo sueño — la invito a que tomara asiento en la silla cerca de la mesa de escribir —. Dime, ¿a qué debo tu agradable visita?

Eso le pareció gracioso a la joven que bajo la cabeza algo apenada por sus palabras.

— Solo quería charlar contigo un momento, veras, no hay mucho que hacer hoy.

— No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Ambos rieron por su pequeño chiste, no era de extrañar que se estuvieran llevando tan bien. Aunque para el pelinegro si resultaba algo extraño, pero, era más que nada a su manera de alejar a las personas que otra cosa. En cambio, con Hermione era diferente. Es tipo de conexión solo la pudo tener con otras dos personas de todas las que había conocido.

— Y, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— De lo que sea — la castaña se acomodó en su silla —. Tal vez podamos hablar de tus viajes. Me parece que ha de ser fascinante andar de aquí para allá, de todo lo que has visto y aprendido.

— Como en todo, ha tenido sus pros y contras — comenzó hablar el pelinegro sin detenerse a poder revelar de su vida —. Pero si debo confesar que he tenido muchas aventuras.

— ¿Cómo es el mundo, Harry?

Esa pregunta hizo que el mismo se cuestionara como veía el mundo, en todos esos años nunca lo pensó, ni le importo. Se quedó un momento callado analizando, colocando en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo que vivió para poder dar una respuesta. A su mente llegó una lluvia de imágenes, unas lo hicieron palidecer, otras tantas sonreír. Cayó en la cuenta de que la respuesta no era más que una.

— Redondo

La castaña no comprendió lo que le quiso decir el pelinegro, pues no era esa la respuesta que esperaba de una persona que hubiera viajado. Frunció el ceño, quería hallarle coherencia a la pregunta, pero sabía que no lograría entender a menos que Harry se explicara.

— Veo que no es lo que esperabas como respuesta.

— Sinceramente, no.

— Deja me explico — acomodo sus palabras en la mente antes de proseguir —. Al decir redondo, me refiero a que es un mundo de ciclos. Es un mundo lleno de cosas buenas, pero también de malas. Ambas necesarias para llamar a nuestra existencia: vida.

— Vaya, con esa explicación haces que tu primer respuesta tenga sentido.

— A veces puedo ser muy filosófico.

La plática se fue dando cada vez con más naturalidad, Harry le contó parte de sus aventuras en las regiones. Por su parte, la castaña le contó sobre su vida desde pequeña la cual era normal con uno que otro acontecimiento como el que vivieron con los Malfoy. En esa hora y media se fueron conociendo mejor, simpatizando el uno con el otro. Comenzaban hacer bromas del otro, se podía decir que ya eran amigos. Todo marchaba bien hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión, que hasta sacudió la casa de la castaña.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Creo que han hecho explotar algo, y por la intensidad fue algo grande.

Harry se acercó a la ventana acompañado de Hermione. Lo que vieron los dejo helados, a lo lejos podían ver el edificio de seguridad que sobresalía de las otras edificaciones en vuelto en llamas.

— Ve por tu hermana, enseguida — Ordenó.

Sin que se lo dijera dos veces la joven salió en busca de la pequeña Arya. Mientras, Harry se quedó observando el edificio en llamas, pudo divisar como de entre el fuego aparecían esas figuras de humo que dejaban estelas en su paso. No necesito ver más para saber que estaban bajo ataque.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo.**

**¿Disfrutaron el capítulo? Bien, esta historia me tiene muy enganchado por lo que les aviso que voy en lo que sería el séptimo capítulo. Tengo muchas ideas para el desarrollo de esta historia, que espero les esté gustando. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	5. IV

**10**

Harry bajo de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con las hermanas abrazadas; la pequeña lloraba del susto. Las explosiones no dejaban de sonar por todos lados, seguro que los atacantes no se detuvieron solo en el edificio de seguridad. Les ordeno a las hermanas que se resguardaran dentro de la casa mientras el iba en busca de su padre. Hermione quiso acompañarlo, pero la detuvo argumentando que debía quedarse en la casa para cuidar a su hermana. Con eso logro que la castaña desistiera. Le pidió que le explicara donde quedaba el herrero, y apenas le explico por dónde ir, saco su varita y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Hedwig, te las encargo — el ave acepto su encargo al mover sus alas para afirmar la orden.

Al salir de la casa pudo ver como en la calle la gente salía despavorida de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde ir. En el cielo, estelas de humo negro se dejaban ver por todos lados, las nubes blancas ya no eran las únicas dueñas de los cielos en ese poblado. La situación era muy crítica, más de lo que imagino el pelinegro. Creyo en un principio que se trataría de un ataque de unos cuantos, pero al ver sobre su cabeza pudo ver su error.

Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo por el lado de la calle que le indico Hermione. En su recorrido tuvo que esquivar todo tipo de hechizos y conjuros que venían de arriba, sin mencionar a la gente que trataba de resguardarse. Entre más avanzaba los edificios por los que pasaba estaban envuelto en llamas, lo que lo hizo dudar de si había sido buena idea haber dejado a las hermanas y Hedwig en la casa. Alejando toda duda prosiguió su camino. Si algo aprendió en sus viajes es que si dudar, pierdes.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, y no podía acelerar a todo porque debía estar esquivando y protegiéndose de los ataques de los agresores en el cielo. Llego a una esquina donde se tuvo que detener, se pegó a la pared y saco ligeramente la cabeza para ver que en la calle aledaña los aurores que vinieron a poner las pruebas luchaban contra otros sujetos, que por lo que alcanzo haber vestían túnicas negras. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a la herrería como para detenerse, pero si no tenía cuidad uno de los tantos hechizos que se lanzaban podían darle de lleno. Solo le quedaba una opción: la aparición.

— Solo es un tramo pequeño, Harry — se animó el pelinegro que reconocía no ser diestro en ese ámbito.

Se concentró dibujando en su mente el punto a donde quería llegar. Cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que algo jalaba de su estómago supo que ya había hecho la aparición. Abrió lento los parpados para percatarse que había conseguido pasar a la otra esquina. Victorioso volvió a correr por la calle desierta que le conduciría a la herrería. Le tomo solo unas cuantas casas llegar al lugar, que para su desgracia estaba envuelta en llamas y parte de la estructura estaba derrumbada. No perdiendo las esperanzas se adentró al fuego protegiéndose con un hechizo. Busco en el interior al señor Anthony, pero solo encontró el cuerpo inerte del que supuso por su vestimenta y el martillo que sujetaba, era el herrero.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra, señor? — se preguntó cuándo salió de las llamas.

Sin saber por dónde tomar, creyó que lo mejor sería volver a la casa y proteger a las hermanas. Para no perder tiempo, y ya con la confianza, se dispuso a usar la aparición. Se concentró en la calle donde se ubicaba la casa de los Greene, sintió que le jalaban del estómago y pronto estuvo en las puertas de la casa. Siendo buena señal que siguiera de pie y sin llamas, no dudo en entrar por la puerta principal, lo cual no pudo debido a que estaba cerrada. Uso el alohomora sin obtener resultado, lo que le indico que Hermione hechizo la puerta para que nadie entrara. No le quedo más que tocar para que le abriera.

Dio apenas dos golpecitos en la ventana de la cocina cuando sintió que tenía alguien atrás. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con cuatro individuos: dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras de plata negra. Ante la amenaza sujeto con más fuerza su varita, y la colocó en alto.

— Imagino que no son aurores.

Los sujetos rieron maliciosos al escuchar al pelinegro.

— Ser irreverente no te salvara de tu muerte, mocoso.

— ¿Y quién dice que soy yo el que va a morir?

Reaccionando a las palabras de Harry dos de los encapuchados dieron un par de pasos, apuntándole con sus varitas. Estaba listo para entrar en combate, y aunque estaba superado en número daría lo mejor de si para salir del problema. Uno de sus oponentes estaba por soltar un conjuro cuando un rayo de brillo rojo lo golpeo por la espalda. Confundidos los otros tres compañero del encapuchado en el suelo buscaron la causa del ataque, y no solo ellos; Harry también buscaba quien le estaba ayudando. En la esquina de la cuadra el señor Anthony apuntaba con su varita a los agresores. Harry pudo notar que el carpintero estaba lastimado de su brazo izquierdo y una línea de sangre se pintaba en su frente.

Aprovechando que se distrajeron Harry lanzo un par de hechizos aturdidor a sus oponentes, pero solo uno logro hacer el daño deseado; el otro lo esquivo. Molestos los agresores aun en condición de pelear comenzaron a lanzarles ataques que tanto Harry como Anthony esquivaban con destreza. La batalla que se desato daño todas las estructuras adyacentes: la casa de los Green no fue la excepción. Sus oponentes era muy buenos, pero, entre Anthony y Harry mantenían a raya a sus oponentes, que molestos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos prohibidos. Este hecho dificulto las cosas.

— ¡Cuidado, Harry! — uno de los agresores lanzo un hechizo mortal que si no fuera por Anthony le daría de lleno al pelinegro.

— Expelliarmus —conjuro al ver que uno de los agresores se desentendía de él.

No logro sacarlo de la pelea. Sin embargo, un grupo de hombres del pueblo y unos cuantos aurores aparecieron en la esquina tras los agresores. Viendo que las tenían de perder se comenzaron hacer humo, pero antes de que salieran disparados los aurores les comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. Defendiéndose lo agresores también lanzaron unos cuanto haciendo que uno chocaran con otros creando una gran explosión que lanzo a todos por doquier. Harry salió tan lejos que impacto muy fuerte en algo duro, el golpe fue hasta en su cabeza que quedó inconsciente.

Un picoteo incesante en su mano derecha fue lo que lo comenzó a despertar. Hedwig estaba parado a su lado tratando de reanimarlo. Aturdido, Harry se fue incorporando sin perder el agarre de su varita. No entendía que era lo que había sucedido, pero ver a su ave cerca le hizo tener un mal presentimiento. Cuando logro estar en sus sentidos se percató que ya era de noche, busco con la mirada a su alrededor y lo que vio le dejo pasmado. Cuerpos inertes regados por todos lados, las casas a medio derrumbar y envueltas en llamas; no había señales de los agresores. Asustado comenzó a mover los cuerpos para ver si alguno de ellos era del señor Greene. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo muerto cerca de su casa. Dolido, las lágrimas comenzaron hacerse presente en sus ojos. Se hinco para poder cerrarle los ojos y asi pareciera que estuviera dormido. Cuando acerco sus dedos el hombre tocio.

— Señor, Anthony — hablo emocionado y lleno de esperanzas — Aguante, pronto se recuperara.

— ¿Harry? — el hombre estaba en un estado medio conciente.— Harry.

— No hable señor, no gaste neergias.

El hombre tosio sangre lo que indicaba que su organismo estaba dañado.

— Ya no tengo salvación… —apenas lograba articular palabra, pero era detenida por la tos —. Harry, dáselo — en su mano tenía un pequeño sobre amarillo con rojo —. Daselo… debe saber…

— No diga nada, señor, debe reponerse. Aguante.

— Déselo — el carpintero no pudo terminar la oración, sus ojos perdieron lucides y su mano cayo en seco al suelo terroso.

Embargado por el dolor el joven soltó un grito de dolor, por no haber podido salvar al hombre que tan bien se había portado con él. Frustrado golpeo el suelo. Estaba muy dolido por su muerte. Al abrir los ojos vio el sobre en su mano, no entendió a quién debía entregárselo. Lo tomo y guardo en su bolsillo. En ese instante que guardaba la petición del señor Anthony, las recordó.

— Hermione.

La casa de los Greene estaba a medio derrumbe, pero se podía pasar por la puerta principal; que para malas noticias estaba destrozada. Entro con cautela extinguiendo las pequeñas flamas que amenazan con consumir todo. Con paso lento fue andando y llamando a Hermione con voz queda. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando vio figuras negras tiradas en el suelo. Reconocía perfectamente a la castaña y su hermana menor. Hedwig fue quien se adelantó, y como lo hiciera con él, comenzó a picotear la mano derecha de la mayor. Ver a su ave querer hacer reaccionar a Hermione solo le hizo comprender una cosa; la menor no lo había conseguido.

Se acercó al cuerpo de la pequeña, puso dos de sus dedos en su yugular y corroboro lo que temía. Luego se acercó a la castaña, e hizo lo mismo; ella si tenía pulso. Sabiendo que al despertarla buscaría a su familia, el pelinegro fue por su padre para meterlo en la casa. Acomodo a su familia uno lado del otro, les limpio la sangre, les cerro los ojos y los dejo lo menos impactantes que pudiera. Hecho eso, fue por la castaña que respiraba a un ritmo muy mesurado, eso no sería por mucho. Con delicadeza la fue volviendo a la conciencia, en principio no captaba que era lo que había ocurrido, pero apenas pasado unos minutos recobro la memoria.

— Mi padre, mi hermana — pregunto asustada, y sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al ver como Harry negaba con la cabeza — ¡No! — grito de una manera tan desgarradora que el pelinegro sentía que su alma se la arrebataban.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo atino abrazar a la castaña que oculto su rostro húmedo en su pecho mientras le daba golpes con su mano. Estaba dispuesto aguantar todo lo que le hiciera, pues cualquier dolor que le infringiera un golpe no se comparaba con lo que acaba de vivir la castaña.

— Desahógate, Hermione, no te detengas.

**11**

Hermione lloro tanto que cayo desmayada para eso de la media noche. Harry por su parte busco algo suave para recostarla, y en tanto, hacer guardia. Sabía que debían huir del pueblo, pues no era seguro que los agresores no fuesen a volver, pero por el momento le permitiría a la castaña descansar. Olvidar el trágico evento que vivió. El ver a su familia — por menos ensangrentados que estuvieses — muertos. Se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor, no sabía si aquella noche era fría o se debía más a los escalofríos de recordar tantas muertes. Qué tipo de personas serían tan viles como para hacer aquella espantosa matanza; exterminar a todo un pueblo.

El silencio solo irrumpido por la respiración de la castaña, y la calma con la que ahora se encontraba sentado en esa sala, le parecía irreal al pelinegro. Después del caos desatado en la tarde, de escuchar explotar cosas, gritos, y maldiciones, no le cabía que pudiera estar de esa forma. Cubrió su rostro en sus piernas, no quería quebrarse como lo hizo al ver morir al señor Anthony. Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, era por eso que mantenía alejada a las personas, detestaba perderlas después. Saco su cara de entre sus piernas y observo como Hedwig — oculto en la sombras — cuidaba por la ventana que nadie extraño se acercara.

— Descansa, amigo. Yo estoy montando guardia.

La lechuza se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, era evidente que seguiría cuidando mientras estuvieran en aquella casa. Ese comportamiento tan de Hedwig lo hizo sentirse mejor, protegido por su ser querido más cercano. Paso su vista a la castaña que aun dormía, verla así de placida le robo una amarga sonrisa. Como desearía poderla dejar así para evitarle el sufrir que le espera al desertar, pero, como una vez alguien le dijo: la vida debe continuar.

El sueño comenzó a pesarle, amenazaba con llevárselo también, imaginaba que el dormir era un mecanismo del cerebro por querer bloquear el trauma. No veía otra explicación para que Hermione durmiera tranquila, y a él le pesaran los parpados. Cuando le pesaban más los parpados un ruido proveniente de alguna parte de la casa lo puso alerta. Se levantó sujetando su varita, y Hedwig volteo hacia donde creyó provenir el ruido. Con toda la cautela que pudo el pelinegro salió de la sala y se adentró al pasillo que conducía a otras puertas y las escaleras. Saco de su bolsillo del pantalón otro frasco, solo que esta vez era un líquido café el que contenía.

Un nuevo sonido guio a Harry que supo venia de la parte trasera de la casa. Dejo de crear luz con su varita para no prevenir al desconocido de su presencia, espero que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad de la noche y volvió a caminar esquivando los escombros. Conforme avanzo volvió escuchar un sonido de varios metálicos, como si dejaran caer muchas cazuelas. Siguió su camino al percatarse que todo venia de la puerta del fondo. Llego hasta ella, estiro la mano para tomar el picaporte y justo cuando lo iba a tomar con su mano la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dando un salto hacia atrás por reacción, apunto su varita al enemigo y preparo su frasco para atacar. La figura en la obscuridad se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, no se movía y solo emitía un sonido de sufrimiento. Se acercó al sujeto y con su varita ilumino el pasillo, frente de él tenía al pelirrojo todo ensangrentado.

**12**

— ¡Papa! ¡Arya! — se despertó la joven buscando a su familia.

— Hermione, te necesito — la voz de Harry hizo que la castaña volteara hacia su izquierda.

Harry estaba hincado a un lado de Ronald quien estaba todo magullado y ensangrentado. De un brinco la joven se puso de pie, se acercó a donde estaban los dos jóvenes para presenciar la condición de su amigo.

— ¡Oh, Ron! — la joven se echó a lado del pelirrojo. Paso su mano por las heridas ensangrentadas como queriendo cerciorarse si era real lo que tenía enfrente —. Debemos curarlo.

— Lo sé, pero yo no soy muy diestro en la magia médica.

La joven cerro los ojos como buscando en su mente algo que les pudiera ayudar a sanar las heridas de Ronald.

— Necesito que subas a mi cuarto — la joven abrió los ojos y los calvo en Harry —, tráeme una bolsa color marrón, es la única.

— Bien.

Se levantó de su lugar y emprendió su camino hacia lo que quedaban de las escaleras, subió como pudo y lo más rápido posible. La parte superior de la casa no estaba muy diferente a como abajo, partes derrumbadas le impedían avanzar, las puertas partidas, era todo un gran desastre. Ubico la puerta del cuarto de la joven, se adentró y no batallo para encontrar el morral que se ubicaba en la cama. Lo tomo para volver abajo. Siguió el camino por como llego, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de nuevo con Hermione.

La joven introdujo en un principio su mano en la bolsa, luego procedió a meter su brazo hasta llegar al codo por lo que supo que ella también usaba el mismo encantamiento de expansión de espacios. Busco hasta que encontró un frasquito con un líquido como el agua, la joven abrió la tapa que era a su vez un gotero. Le fue aplicando pequeñas dosis en sus lesiones. Pronto cubrió todas las heridas, el frasco apenas se vio que tuviera un bajón, se quedó sentada a su lado con la mirada perdida. Harry entendía la razón de lo que le ocurría, sabiendo que las palabras no ayudarían solo coloco su mano en el hombro de ella. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido, como era posible que su hermana hubiera muerto, como había sucedido todo mientras él estaba inconsciente. No era el momento.

— Debemos salir del pueblo, Harry — Hermione se levantó para quedar a la altura del alquimista —. No es seguro que nos quedemos aquí, puede que eso asesinos vuelvan.

El mismo pensamiento lógico que surgió en Harry, lo tuvo la castaña. Era impresionante como, aun con lo que vivió, la joven se mostraba fuerte; decidida a seguir.

— Eso mismo pienso yo —viendo el estado del pelirrojo dudo que sería pronto — ¿Crees que lo podamos mover?

— Por fortuna para el amanecer estará listo para viajar — la joven entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor al pelinegro — no has dormido nada, ¿cierto?

— Debo mantener guardia.

— Descansa, lo hare yo.

— Preferiría que… — en los ojos de la joven pudo distinguir que necesitaba estar sola, quería liberar lo que en su interior se formaba. No se lo negaría —. Bien, pero cualquier ruido o lo que parezca extraño, despiértame.

— Lo haré.

Quedarse dormido fue una mala decisión, esa noche los sueños surgirían después de tiempo sin tenerlos. Esta vez no se encontraba en un campo de rosas, ni en una hermosa villa a la orilla de un lago. No, esta vez se encontraba rodeado de cuerpos magullados en el suelo, pequeñas lagunas de sangre y pus. Los rostros todos desconocidos, excepto tres, su padre con la mirada fija en él, inmóvil le reclamaba por algo. Su madre, sumergida en el mar rojo gritaba por su ayuda. Y el señor Anthony, con lanzas clavadas en su pecho inerte le decía que le entregara un sobre que sostenía desesperado en su mano. Impotente quería ayudarlos, pero sus manos y piernas no reaccionaban. El aire le faltaba. Desaba gritar, pero su voz no se escuchaba. El suelo bajo sus pies se comenzó a desquebrajar, un abismo negro lo succiono hacia el fondo de una penumbra.

En la obscuridad absoluta no podía no ver a sus pies, incluso, no sabía si estaba viendo hacia arriba o abajo.

— ¿Hola? — Grito con todas sus fuerzas, y su voz sonó en un eco — ¡Hola! — repitió esperando que alguien le respondiera.

El silencio era igual de absoluto que la negrura. Comenzaba a creer que se había vuelto ciego y sordo. La desesperación que lo embargaba se fue acrecentando conforme sentía que caminaba y no poder sentir que avanzaba. Abatido se dejó caer al suelo, la soledad que le ofrecía ese lugar era abrumadora.

— Debes buscar — escucho una voz de pronto.

— Debe saber — escucho una voz distinta.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Pregunto sin obtener respuesta — ¿Hola?

Las voces no volvieron, aun así sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. _'Debes buscar', 'debe saber'_. No comprendía que era lo que esas voces le querían decir, no entendía nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, no recordaba nada antes de la obscuridad. Desesperado se levantó y como pudo encontró su varita. Con un lumus máxima trato de iluminar, sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Repitió el hechizo una y otra vez, ninguna alumbro a pesar de que podía jurar que su varita si emitía esa luz blanquecina. Nada tenía lógica en ese lugar.

**13**

El frio de algún liquido caer sobre él fue lo que termino por despertar a Harry. Se incorporó para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que observo fue a Hermione que sostenía una gran tina metálica, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y miedo. Bajo sus ojos y noto como estaba empapado, era agua con lo que lo había despertado. Lo que no entendía era por qué uso ese método tan drástico para conseguirlo.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

— Me tenías preocupada, decías cosas extrañas y te revolvías mucho — la explicación de la joven hizo que recordara su misterioso sueño —. Por más que te movía, llamaba o te diera bofetadas, no despertabas — con la mención de la bofetada la joven desvió la mirada de pena —. He usado el agua fría como último método normal para despertar.

— Una disculpa, suelo tener el sueño pesado — mintió Harry para evitar preocupar a su amiga.

— ¿Qué soñabas?

— Nada grato — dicho esto el joven se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana de la casa —. No puede ser, ya está amaneciendo.

— Si, por eso te he despertó — la joven se le acerco — Se dónde podemos conseguir una carreta para llevar a Ron.

— Dime que no has salido tu sola afuera.

Negando con la cabeza la joven se fue directa a tomar su bolsa marrón que le trajo.

— Venga, vayamos por la carreta.

**14**

En menos de una hora ya estaba saliendo de los límites del pueblo. Para su fortuna no tuvieron ningún problema, consiguieron un par de caballos y una carreta mágica. Harry creyó ver una gran cabina de madera al pensar en carreta, fue su sorpresa ver una pequeña cabina que muy apenas parecía caber una persona. Por supuesto, estaba encantada. Una de las tantas ventajas de la magia es que hay más espacio de lo que parece. Introdujeron en la carreta a Ronald, y las provisiones necesarias para el largo viaje que les esperaban. Y aunque su destino era Hogwarts, el primer pueblo por el que cruzarían estaba a más de cuatro días de viaje.

Harry se ofreció para conducir, en tanto, Hermione y Ronald se quedarían en la carreta; ella para cuidarlo y descansar. Afuera Hedwig posaron en el borde superior de la carreta acompañaba a su amo. Cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo, Harry volteo sobre su hombro para ver lo que un día antes fue un hermoso poblado con mucha buena gente. Y ante la figura y memoria del padre de la castaña y su hermana, buscaría a los responsables para hacerlo pagar. Fue una promesa.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo.**

**Bueno como verán las emociones comienzan y damos pie a la siguiente trama. Espero que les gustara este capítulo y lo que viene siendo la historia, lo que se viene será aún más emociónate eso se los aseguro y habrá de todo. En cuestión del siguiente capítulo creo que tardare más en actualizar, aunque ya tengo los próximos cinco capítulos listos quiero dejar pasar unos cinco o la semana entre capítulos para no ir tan apresurado, pero bueno también depende de su reacción y peticiones si ese tiempo se acortara.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus opiniones y disfruten de la vida n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	6. V

**15**

La salida del pueblo fue lo sencillo, ahora que estaban en su viaje tenían que tener mucho cuidado porque Harry pudo ver como en el cielo varias formas de humo surcaban amenazantes las alturas. Aprovecho que entraron en una arboleada para ocultarse, allí podrían descansar un poco, reponer energías y continuar. Busco leña y prendió un fuego para calentar la comida. Para evitar llamar la atención hechizo con los conjuros de protección que conocía. En tanto, Hermione y Ronald dormían dentro de la carroza, no quiso despertar a la joven. Se quedó sentado frente al fuego mientras calentaba un estofado de conejo. El dulce aroma del alimento invadió su olfato creando una reacción en cadena que termino en el gruñir de su estómago.

— Huele muy bien — se tornó hacia la carroza de la cual Hermione salía.

— Bueno, es comida hecha por ti — le quiso hacer sonreír, pero no lo consiguió — ¿Cómo se encuentra, Ronald?

— Mejorando, en cualquier momento despertara — se sentó a lado de Harry y se perdió en la llama que calentaba el recipiente que contenía el estofado.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, nunca tuvo alguien cercano que viviera lo que la castaña, por lo que las palabras y acciones que debía tomar no las conocía. Tal vez el silencio sería lo mejor, no decir nada para evitarle el recordar su trágico evento. La pérdida de su única familia.

— Harry.

— Dime.

— ¿Viste morir a mi padre?

El rostro del señor Anthony se hizo presente en su cabeza, el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras que le atormentaban en sueño, la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por él. Eso nunca lo olvidaría, sería algo con lo que cargaría por el resto de su vida; con la culpa. A pesar de que se dijera que no lo era, por alguna razón creía que tenía que ver con que aquel pueblo pereciera. No lo entendía, y en ese momento no lo quería entender, porque hacerlo significaría dolor, y ya había tenido suficiente por esos días.

— ¿Cómo fue?

Por el prolongado silencio la castaña dedujo que Harry estuvo en los momentos finales de su padre. No hizo algún intento por negarlo, ella daba saber cómo su padre termino sus días en este mundo.

— Me sacaron de combate, por lo que no pude ver qué fue lo que ocurrió — explico lo que sucedió cuando regreso a la casa en su búsqueda, como sucedió todo hasta la explosión que lo dejo inconsciente. No hizo pausas, Hermione no interrumpió —. Cuando desperté ya todo había acabado, me vi rodeado de cuerpos y sangre. Me asuste al recordar a tu padre y lo comencé a buscar… — hizo una pausa, recordar aquellos rostros pálidos le provoco estremecerse —. Lo encontré cerca de la casa, estaba inmóvil por lo que supuse lo peor. Me tomo desprevenido al tomar mi mano y…

No pudo acabar de contar la historia pues significaría contarle su última petición. Aunque no sabía que era el sobre ni lo que contenía, mucho menos a quien entregárselo, presentía que dárselo a la castaña le traería aún más tristeza. Sabía que no estaba en él decidir si dársela ó no, de hecho, era su obligación entregarle el sobre. Seguro que sabría a quien se debía entregar.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Harry? ¿Por qué te has quedado callado tan de repente?

El joven metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, busco el sobre entre sus cosas hasta que dio con el sobre. Lo saco y se lo extendió a la joven que no entendía que era, aun así lo tomo para examinarlo.

— Me pidió que lo entregara, solo que no me dijo a quién — la joven miraba expectante el sobre, en tanto Harry esperaba que supiera a quien se le debían de entregar —. De casualidad, ¿sabes a quien debemos entregarle el sobre?

— Es para mí.

La revelación no tomo de improviso al pelinegro, que por lógica sentía que ya sabía que iba para ella. Quizás por la manera en que el señor Anthony le insistió que debía entregarla, o la manera de mirarlo. Cual sea el motivo ese fue la razón por la que no quería darle el sobre, pero como ya lo había debatido, él no era nadie para probarla de lo que sea su padre quería comunicarle.

La joven abrió el sobre, lo fue desdoblando hasta que quedo un pergamino de unas dos cuartillas. Lo que sea que el señor Anthony le tuviera que decir a su hija, era bastante. De forma pausada y leyendo mentalmente la joven fue enterándose lo que su padre le dejo como legado, tal vez. Aunque por el rostro que se palidecía y sus manos que empezaban a temblar, sospecho que se le estaba revelando algún secreto familiar. Curiosa, pero respetuoso Harry espero a que terminara de leer para poder preguntar.

— No puedo creerlo — hablo en voz queda la joven.

— ¿Malas noticias?

La joven bajo el pergamino para mostrar que de nuevo lloraba, a lo que tomo como respuesta.

— Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?

— No soy una Greene.

**16**

Sentada bajo un árbol alejado de la carroza, pero a una distancia segura, Hermione leía y releía la carta que su padre le había dejado. En ella, por lo poco que le conto, decía que era adoptada. Le explicaba que su apellido no era Greene como lo creyó por años, el verdadero era el de Granger. La carta explicaba más cosas, pero esas no las compartió la joven que sufría un problema de existencialismo. Eso hizo pensar a Harry en como solo un simple cambio de apellido podría mover todo tu mundo, e imagino si el estuviera en el lugar de Hermione. Pensó que reaccionaria diferente, que no le importaría que su apellido no fuese Potter, pero también fue realista, y hasta no vivir en carne propia una situación así, solo son suposiciones las manera en que actuaría.

El estofado hervía como indicio de que estaba ya listo para ser degustado. Tomo dos platos hondos que empaco la castaña y sirvió la misma cantidad en ambos. Reconocía que el apetito de la joven no estaría de ánimo, pero debía hacer el intento por que probada bocado, que hasta el momento no lo había hecho a excepción de un trozo de pan el día pasado.

— Sé que no has de estar con ánimos, pero debes de comer — dijo al estar cerca y ofrecerle el plato con estofado.

No tuvo respuesta, solo silencio y sollozos. Al estar cerca pudo notar como el pergamino estaba húmedo en ciertas partes por las lágrimas, la letras de tinta negra corridas distorsionaban el mensaje. Marcas de una verdad recién revelada.

— Venga, Hermione. Si no comes no tendrás fuerzas para continuar.

— Ya no quiero continuar.

Sorprendido por ver flaquear a la castaña que hasta el momento había sido fuerte, le hizo sentir compasión por ella. Se sentó a su lado, le coloco un plato cerca de sus piernas dobladas y el otro lo dejo a su costado. Suspiro fuerte mientras observaba el interior del bosque.

— Yo pase por algo similar, ¿sabes?

La joven no pareció reaccionar a su confesión.

— Tenía ocho años, un lo recuerdo tan vivió — no dejaría que la evasión de la joven lo detuviera —. Llovía, lo recuerdo bien, el reloj marcaba las nueve y quince. Mi madre como todas las noches me contaba un cuento, el de John el Bardo. Como amaba ese cuento.

Mi padre se encontraba afuera en él pórtico, fumando su habano. Mentía diciendo que buscaría trolls para alejarlos de la casa, lo hacía porque no le gustaba que lo viera en su vicio. Ahora que he crecido puedo decir que no era malo que fumara, de hecho. Esa noche, mientras mi madre me contaba la historia del Bardo se escuchó una voz molesta que discutía con mi padre, no recuerdo haber escuchado que alguien llegara. Mi madre se asustó, era como si hubiera reconocido al sujeto que hablaba con papá.

Para ese punto de la historia Hermione estaba absorta en la historia, sus ojos marrones se clavaban en los azules suyos. Era como si ambos estuviera viendo sus recuerdos, estaban conectados.

— Lo siguiente que recuerdo fueron cosas volando, mi padre gritando a mi madre que me sacara de la casa — se detuvo por un momento, si seguía hablando se dejaría llevar y se quebrantaría. No era eso lo que quería, no debía ser débil —. Mi madre me tomo en sus brazos justo cuando mi padre detenía a un sujeto de túnica negra, no puede ver su rostro, pero podía jurar que sus ojos eran rojos — Hermione tomo la mano de Harry para ese punto.

Aparecimos a las afueras de la casa de unos tíos que hasta el momento no conocía. En un principio no me quisieron aceptar, pero mi madre les rogo a tal punto de inclinarse ante ellos. En ese momento no entendía nada. Cuando aceptaron mi madre me tomo de los hombros, me atrajo a ello y con un beso en la frente agrego: _Se fuerte, hijo. La vida sigue aun cuando otros la han dejado, solo no olvides y siempre llévalos en tu corazón. Vive por ellos. _Siempre me pregunte porque me había dicho aquello, y no lo comprendí hasta tiempo después de que me entere de su deceso.

No pudo continuar, su voz ya estaba quebrajándose como para seguir contando su historia. La castaña sujeto con más fuerza su mano, no dijo nada después del silencio, solo se quedó allí a su lado compartiendo aquel sentimiento de melancolía. Estaban unidos por una misma tragedia. Se comprendían. Las palabras no hicieron falta para que ambos se entendieran. Hermione con su mirada, aunque aún con lágrimas, le daba a entender a Harry que capto el mensaje. Por otra parte, el alquimista le transmitía a la castaña que no estaba sola. La de ahora apellido Granger se juntó al cuerpo del alquimista, se acurruco a su lado y coloco su cabeza en su hombro.

— Quiero continuar, Harry — dijo después de un prolongado silencio — Por mi padre, por mi hermana, quiero vivir.

— Entonces sigamos viviendo — le limpio la última lagrima que recorría su mejilla y la invito a levantarse.

Volvieron a la fogata junto con sus platos, se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a probar la comida. No se pronunció palabra alguna, ni se dedicaron miradas de consuelo, solo comieron. Harry sabía que el duelo en Hermione no terminaría esa tarde, y no lo haría dentro de un muy buen tiempo, pero, estaba contento de haberla ayudado a seguir de pie. El tiempo sería su mejor aliado, eso lo aseguraba, porque lo fue para él.

**17**

Al día siguiente emprendieron de nuevo su marcha por un camino secundario que conocía Hermione, debían evitar el camino real pues transitarlo los haría víctimas de los sujetos que destruyeron el pueblo. Y con la noticia de Harry que vio a varios surcar los cielos, era mejor tomar las precauciones debidas. Para la buena de Harry la vio más animada, no del todo, pero ya comía y no lloraba. Debía confesar que también él se sentía mejor, sacar eso que tenía por años dentro de su sistema le había ayudado. Se sentía ligero, capaz de seguir en el camino que se le empezaba a dificultar, podía percibir que su alma estaba revitalizada.

El camino que cruzaban era muy sinuoso, los caballos relinchaban en ocasiones por algún tramo donde se podían lastimar. Preocupado el alquimista detuvo el carruaje, se bajó de su lugar para acercarse a los caballos. Hermione salió de la carreta para ver que sucedía, al ver al pelinegro sacar su varita creyó que había problemas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

— Trato de recordar algún hechizo que nos ayude a cuidar las patas de los caballos.

Aliviada de que no fuera nada de peligro, se bajó de la carreta al tiempo que sacaba su varita. Se acercó a donde Harry y apunto sin vacilar a las patas de los caballos, y lanzo un hechizo. De la punta de la varita salió una especie de burbujas que se fueron adherir a los caballos. El pelinegro sonrió al ver como tener de compañía a la castaña era una gran ventaja.

— Listo, eso nos ayudara a pasar la parte escabrosa.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo graciosos de la carroza un sonido les hizo voltear. Era Ronald que llamaba por Hermione, lo que hizo que esta saliera corriendo al interior de la carroza donde se encontraba. Harry la siguió, entro por la puerta y por primera vez pudo ver bien el gran tamaño que poseía. En el asiento trasero se encontraba el pelirrojo ya consiente, hincada al pie del asiento la castaña le sostenía la mano.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Hermione?

— Calmado, estamos en un lugar seguro.

— Demonios, Herm. Todo se fue a la mierda — el pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro con las manos —. No los vimos venir, todo fue un desastre.

— No pienses en eso ahora, descansa.

— Tu familia, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Eso fue un momento duro para la joven que tuvo que explicarle lo ocurrido a su amigo. Apenas que había hecho que las lágrimas se fueran de sus ojos, ahora volvían hacer su aparición ante el relato para poner al día al auror. Atónito el pelirrojo solo encontró maldiciones para poder sacar lo que en su pecho se acumuló, golpeo varias veces el lugar donde estaba acostado como una forma de rabieta. Estaba seguro que Ronald podía experimentar esa impotencia que días antes sufrió el ver morir al padre de la castaña. Verlo de esa manera solo hizo que congeniara con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Esa pregunta, la que tenía atorada en la garganta desde que supo que estaba vivía porfin alguien la había soltado. La castaña bajo su rostro y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo de madera.

— Había puesto encantamientos en la casa para protegernos — hablo desganada, esos recuerdos la mataban —. Aguantaron por un momento, hice lo que pude para que no desistieran, todo fue en vano. Esos sujetos son muy fuertes, lograron entrar, yo opuse resistencia…

— No digas más — la detuvo Harry —. Es muy reciente los hechos, toma tu tiempo.

Ronald miro con recelo al pelinegro, pero estuvo de acuerdo en no hacerle recordar esa tragedia a su amiga. Hermione les agradeció, se fue al asiento frente al de Ronald sin decir otra palabra más.

— Señor Potter…

— Dime, Harry. Esa formalidad no me gusta, además aún estoy joven para tal título.

— Bien, Harry ¿Dónde estamos?

— Vamos en camino a Tyenl, y si mis cálculos no son erróneas estamos por llegar.

— ¿Tanto he dormido?

El alquimista asintió.

— Vaya.

— Descansa, cuando lleguemos les avisare.

Harry salió de la carroza y se fue al lugar del conductor para emprender de nuevo el viaje al pueblo vecino. Deseaba poder llegar ya para descansar, y planear lo que sería su siguiente viaje que es al pueblo de Dufftown. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar como diera lugar.

**18**

Ya no hubo retrasos por lo que estaba seguro que pronto estarían saliendo del bosque y entrando a los límites del poblado. Cuando los arboles estaban más espaciados unos del otro fue el indicativo de que ya estaban por terminar el viaje. Agradecido de que no tuvieron problemas hizo que los caballos apretaran el paso, lo bueno es que estos ya no sufrían por el camino escabroso gracias al hechizo de Hermione. Al salir del bosque Hedwig elevo el vuelo, tenía un buen rato sin deleitarse surcando los cielos, por lo que Harry se vio contento. Entraron a una zona de extensos campos de prados, pasaron unas cuantas colinas, y llegando a la cima de la tercera el terror volvió.

Harry detuvo de golpe a los caballos y bajo de su lugar de conductor. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Era irreal. El poblado de Tyenl al igual que el poblado de Hermione se hallaba en ruinas. Columnas de humo negro y fuego se elevaban a los cielos para contrastar con el color vivo del azul y blanco. La puerta de la carroza de abrió dando paso a la castaña que intrigada por el repentino freno del vehículo quería ver que sucedía. No fue necesaria una explicación por parte del pelinegro, ella misma presencio con sus ojos lo que él acaba de ver.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Dos pueblos destruidos solo significa una cosa — la voz de Ronald hizo que Harry y Hermione se dieran vuelta —. Están declarando la guerra.

Tal afirmación solo podía producir algo en las personas, y eso era miedo. Ese que sientes al saber que un león se te va echar encima para devorarte o ese cuando sin saber nadar caes al mar. El pensar que el mundo mágico se volvería a sumir a una guerra estremecía a los tres jóvenes, que agregando el panorama del poblado solo incrementaba su temor.

Reconociendo el peligro de transitar por el pueblo en ruinas, decidieron que debían rodear y seguir camino a Hogwarts. Hermione volvió a la carroza y obligo a Ronald a que volviera tomar reposo, Harry subió a la parte del conductor justo cuando Hedwig volvía y se colocaba a su lado. Tirando de las correas hizo que los caballos giraran para tomar otro camino. A partir de ese punto, y según Ronald, estaban a dos semanas de llegar al castillo. Un tiempo tan largo que el peligro estaría latente. Una desventaja mas era que solo existía el camino real, por lo que tendrían que crear el suyo propio si querían alejarse de los problemas. Pero primero debían pasar el pueblo, y para eso les tomaría un tiempo considerable.

A mitad del camino, pasando por las lejanías de las periferias de la ciudad cuando en el cielo figuras de humo salieron disparadas al cielo. Una colina no le permitía ver de dónde salían, pero por la dirección era evidente que del pueblo, lo que corroboro su teoría de que haber entrado hubiera sido un gran error. Y aun así estaban en peligro, las figuras tomaron varios rumbos siendo el suyo uno. Estando en un área tan abierta y expuesta no le quedó más que acercarse al único árbol para buscar protección; la desventaja radicaba en que era pequeño y poco frondoso.

— No hagas muchos movimientos, amigo — advirtió a Hedwig que se inquietaba por la presencia de los enemigos.

— Harry que sucede — pregunto la castaña por medio de una pequeña ventana que permitía comunicar al conductor con la gente en la carroza.

— No hagan ruido o tendremos compañía desagradable.

Captando la situación la joven no dijo nada y volvió a su lugar para informar al pelirrojo. Quieto espero que no los vieran, ni querían respirar por temor a que por hacerlo pudieran llamar su atención. Las figuras pasaron una por una de largo su posición, por cada uno que se alejaba un pedazo de su alma volvía a su cuerpo, pero dos de las últimas figuras corrigieron su dirección y comenzaron a descender peligrosamente hasta su ubicación. Sabiendo que no podría evitar el enfrentamiento bajo se su asiento de conductor, camino un poco para alejarse de la carroza. Quería ponerla lo más atrás de él que pudiera para evitar que le sucediera algo mientras se daba el enfrentamiento. Se detuvo cuando frente a él las dos figuras impactaron con el suelo.

El humo se fue dispersando a tal punto que dejaba ver a los hechiceros dentro de ella, y como en el pueblo de la castaña, vestían estas túnicas negras con la capucha puesta; agregando la máscara. Los dos entes se quedaron solo quietos frente suya, sin decir palabra, solo sujetando sus varitas.

— Buen día caballeros — fingió tranquilidad.

— Te crees simpático ¿verdad, idiota? — hablo uno de los encapuchados con esa voz metálica distorsionada por la máscara.

— Para nada señor, solo estoy siendo cortes —Harry alzo los brazos como ofendido —. Pero veo que ustedes no saben lo que es la educación.

Ser un fanfarrón solo haría enojar a los encapuchados, lo sabía perfecto, pero necesitaba que se concentraran en él y se olvidaran de la carroza, además que prefería mostrarse de esa manera que temeroso.

— Te enseñare lo que son modales — el hombre de la derecha dio un paso hacia delante antes de ser detenido por su compañero.

— Déjamelo a mí, tengo una cuenta pendiente.

Harry no comprendió a que venían las palabras del otro encapuchado, pero si solo se enfrentaría a uno había posibilidades de lograr salir de este lio; ya que las demás figuras se perdieron en el horizonte. El hombre de túnica de la izquierda levanto su varita para lanzarle un hechizo, y con esto dar inicio al duelo.

Los hechizos se fueron lanzando de un lado a otro, potentes y mortales impactaban en el suelo levantando terrones y polvo. Mientras luchaban pudo notar algo particularmente familiar con ese encapuchado, como si ya hubiera tenido ya un enfrentamiento previamente. Pudiera que solo fuese su imaginación, pero cuando esquivo uno de sus ataques su oponente se lanzó hacia él volviéndose como humo. Esto le ocasionó un _deja vú_. Con un ágil movimiento evito ser golpeado por su oponente, de haberle dado estaría inconvincente por la magnitud y velocidad con que arremetió. Cayo al suelo en seco, apunto su varita a donde se materializaría su oponente y lanzo un desmaius. El hechizo salió disparado de su varita, recorrió tres cuartas partes del camino, y cuando estuvo por impactar en su objetivo una figura aprecia interponiéndose. El compañero de su oponente lo protegió.

— Te he dicho que él es mío — le reclamó el encapuchado que peleaba con Harry.

— Solo evite que te derrotara una basura como ese mocoso.

Se aprovechó de que los dos estuviesen distraídos y lanzo dos expelliarmus, actuando por reflejo los encapuchados se protegieron lanzando otros hechizos que impactaron con los suyos. Esto ocasionó una gran explosión que levanto mucho polvo, la visión de los encapuchados se vio nublada. Uno disipo toda la nube de tierra, para su sorpresa el pelinegro ya no estaba en su lugar.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta?

— ¡Aquí¡— Harry los sorprendió tomándolos por la retaguardia — Incendio.

No dejo que reaccionaran, el fuego que salió de su varita logro dar en su primer oponente mientras que el otro conjuro un chorro de agua que lo protegió. No dejaría que ese se le fuese.

— Incarcerus.

Una larga soga fue expulsada de la varita en dirección a su objetivo, dando de lleno en él y comenzando atarlo por todos lados. En tanto, el otro encapuchado logro apagar el fuego de su túnica, pero parte de esta ceniza yacía en el suelo. Sus brazos quedaron al descubierto dejando ver a Harry que uno era de metal sólido. Sorprendido capto enseguida que su oponente era el mismo calvo con el que peleo a las afueras de la herrería. Viendo que su identidad fue descubierta paso su varita por la máscara que se desvaneció en el aire.

— Debo admitir que eres una molestia.

— No es mi culpa que seas un mal duelista.

De nuevo regresaron a lanzarse hechizos, solo que esta vez el hombre calvo lo hacía de forma frenética, lo que hacía difícil poder esquivar sus ataques. Pero esa forma de pelear también lo dejaba con guardia baja, y eso lo aprovecharía el alquimista. Esquivo un hechizo dando media vuelta, con ese movimiento logro sacar de su bolsillo dos pequeñas esferas. Solo esperaba que sirvieran. Lanzo un bombarda al suelo para crear una distracción, el hombre calvo esta vez estuvo al pendiente de que no lo tomara desprevenido. Justo lo que quería. Lanzo las esferas a la nube de polvo para que no las viera, lo que ayudo a que todo resultara mejor fue Hedwig que le comenzó arañar con sus garras el cráneo a su oponente. Para que no le hiciera nada a su ave disipo el polvo para volver a su campo de visión. Hedwig salió volando lejos.

— ¡Te tengo! — le apunto con la varita.

— ¿Seguro?

El calvo volteo temeroso a donde miraba el pelinegro, a sus pies tenía dos pequeñas esferas negras. Parecían hechas de un metal, pero cuando pronuncio conjuro un hechizo estas se volvieron de hule, se multiplico y expandieron hasta comenzar a cubrir el cuerpo de su oponente. Todo quedo bajo ese extraño material excepto la cabeza, y entra más luchara por zafarse más se le adhería.

— Todo termina aquí — se acercó al hombre calvo quien le gritaba groserías —. Acepta la derrota, y que soy mejor que tú

El hombre calvo sonrió malicioso, eso no le agrado.

— Te has confiado.

Harry se dio media vuelta para ver que veía su oponente. El otro sujeto se logró liberar de las sogas, y ahora le apuntaba con su varita. No podía ver su rostro por lo que supuso que estaba regocijándose por lo que le haría. Movió un poco su varita para iniciar su ataque cuando una luz blanca destello en su espalda. De pronto el encapuchado cayó inconsciente al pasto. Al caer dejo ver quien fue su atacante, siendo Hermione quien con varita en alto aun apuntaba en su dirección.

— ¿Estabas acompañado?

— ¿Pues qué crees que traía en la carroza, imbécil?

El hombre calvo furioso le amenazo de que algún día lo haría sufrir lentamente antes de matarlo.

— Ya mejor cierra la boca — levanto su varita — Desmaius.

A pesar de terminar inconsciente, el hombre calvo se quedó con el ceño fruncido. Sí que estaba molesto con Harry. Eso no le importó, le daba gusto volver a salir victorioso del duelo contra suya.

— Has estado magistral — le alago la castaña una vez se le acerco.

— Solo hice lo que creí conveniente.

— No seas modesto — la joven le sonrió de una manera que hace días no le veía hacer —. Has derrotado a estos hombres tú solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

— Claro que la tuve.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su comentario, ¿o mirada?

— Yo no hice gran cosa.

— No le quites merito, me has salvado la vida.

— Ya dejen de alagarse el uno al otro, debemos irnos antes de que estos despierten — hablo Ronald desde la carroza.

Siendo verdad lo que les dijo el pelirrojo corrieron hacia la carroza. Hermione entro por la puerta que cerro tan pronto la cruzo Ronald, y Harry se fue a la zona del conductor donde Hedwig ya lo esperaba. Tomo las correas con las que puso en marcha a los caballos, los hizo ir a todo galope, entre más pronto pusieran distancia de esa zona mejor.

* * *

**Quinto capítulo.**

**Me da gusto poder conocer sus opiniones por eso le agradezco a **_**thereaderez12**_** y **_**su **_**por sus comentarios del capítulo pasado, y hacerme ver que les gustaría más pronto los capítulos. Bueno, creo que me mantendré con respecto a publicar cada cinco días porque en estos momentos no he podido avanzar a la historia por cuestiones de trabajo. Espero que me puedan entender y me sigan apoyando n.n**

**Sobre una pregunta que me hizo **_**su **_**esta historia la veo como de unos diez o doce capítulos, suenan pocos y lo sé, pero es porque esta historia esta concebida de esa forma para hacer tres parte. No adelanto mucho por lo que pronto sabrán a que me refiero n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	7. VI

**19**

Viajaron todo un día completo, y solo se detuvieron un momento para que los caballos tomaran descanso de un par de horas. Pasadas volvieron a retomar el camino que Ronald había trazado al conocer la zona; debían evitar el camino real. En una parte del camino Hermione acompaño a Harry debido a que el pelirrojo se encontraba mejor y durmiendo. Eso le ayudo a Harry para poder distraerse, estar solo en la parte del conductor le comenzaba a pesar por el aburrimiento. Contento de que la castaña estuviera de más ánimos su plática tuvo algunas risas, e incluso, le enseño a cómo manejar correctamente a los caballo.

— Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ya lo estás haciendo.

La joven dibujo una media sonrisa al notar la lógica.

— Bueno, otra pregunta.

— Adelante.

— Cuando enfrentaste a los tipos de antes, y los del pueblo, ¿usaste la alquimia?

El joven pasó su vista al frente del camino, asintió y no dijo más. La castaña por su lado no le dejaba de ver, era como si el tema le fascinara por alguna razón.

— Por eso las manos de aquellos hombres se quedaron de metal — deducía por sí mismo la castaña —. Por eso no pudieron retornar a la normalidad, la transmutación es un camino de ida. Eso es sorprendente.

— No pudieron porque solo un alquimista les podría devolver la mano a su estado orgánico — A Harry le gusto la teoría de la castaña, que no estaba errónea del todo —. Es magia muy diferente y poderosa que un hechicero normal no puede revertir.

— Eso me hace preguntarme otra cosa.

Hermione se quedó callada, analizando sus palabras a temor de que pudiera sonar mal. Harry le miro expectante, si algún defecto tenia era la curiosidad, y ahora que la joven mostro que tenía otra duda quería conocerla.

— Dime, ten confianza.

— Es que es un tema delicado.

El joven levanto una ceja intrigado por la postura de la castaña. Se notaba insegura, deseosa y algo deductiva. Pero no tardo en poder ver por donde iría la pregunta que le haría, y no era nada malo; aunque sería volver a revelar algo de él.

— Imagino que tiene que ver con mi niñez.

La joven asintió.

— No te preocupes, dime que quieres saber.

Dudando la joven fue alejando ese porte de inseguridad y pena por lo que diría, sus ganas de saber eran más fuertes que el mantener la sensibilidad.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste hacer un alquimista? ¿Te enseñaron tus tíos?

Retractándose de su pensamiento de que la joven no sería sensible, le demostró cómo hacer una pregunta sutil sin involucrar el malestar del recuerdo repentino. Lo malo de la pregunta era la misma, como responderle sin revelar su procedencia. Solo había una manera, decir la verdad un tanto distorsionada.

— No, mis tíos no me enseñaron — Hedwig regreso de su cacería y por su forma inflada de su abdomen había conseguido su comida —, yo ya tenia algunas bases por mis padres, lo demás lo estudie de mi libro esmeralda.

— ¿Tú solo has aprendido el difícil arte de la alquimia?

— No, veras tuve un maestro.

La joven no oculto su asombro al saber que en el mundo aun quedaban varios alquimistas, lo que se suponía ya estaban extintos.

— Mi abuelo me enseño todo lo que se — el joven tomo la mano de la castaña, quien se estremeció un poco, para corregirle el camino por el que llevaba a los caballos —. Después de que se enterara de la muerte de mis padres me fue a buscar, y me dio la mala noticia…

Bueno, eso es irrelevante. Los próximos siete años fue mi profesor en el arte de la alquimia, me ayudo a perfeccionar lo que mis padres me enseñaron y me instruyo en cosas más avanzadas. Falleció cuando tenía quince, por lo que no soy del todo un experto en la alquimia.

— ¿Con siete años no te sientes experto?

— La alquimia es un arte de toda la vida, siete años es apenas un suspiro — volvió ayudar a corregir el trayecto a la castaña —. Yo diría que con otros siete años ya me podría considerar experto.

— Y… ¿eres el último?

Esa palabra sonaba muy profunda, como si fuera el último de una especie en peligro de extinción, pero, de cierta forma eso era. El ultimo alquimista.

— Sí.

Después de la plática decidieron tomar un descanso, ya se sentían lo suficientemente lejos como para detenerse y comer algo, dormir; dejar que los caballos reposaran. Sacaron a Ronald de la carroza, lo dejaron sentado recargado en un árbol mientras iban por leña y preparaban algo de comer. Harry y Hedwig fueron los encargados de recolectar y prender la fogata, en tanto, Hermione preparaba lo que necesitarían para calentar la comida; estofado de pato era único. No tardaron en estar todos sentados alrededor comiendo de sus platos, el silencio reinaba, todos parecían estar en sus pensamientos-

— Si no hubieran destrozado Tyenl podríamos haber usado la red flu y llegar más pronto a Hogwarts.— comento molesto Ronald —.Ir en caballo nos tomara mucho.

— Y la aparición es peligrosa en tu estado.

— Cierto, yo podría llevarlos con la aparición.

— Pero, ¿no estamos muy lejos como para que utilices la aparición? — Harry se hizo presente en la conversación — Pocos hechiceros son capaces de hacer apariciones de tanta distancia.

Ronald no contesto, se limitó a mirarlo con recelo. No entendía el porqué, pero no dejaría que eso le molestara ni mucho menos.

— Si, tienes razón.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada como para sediento por ese momento al pelinegro la victoria de un enfrentamiento que él no sentía. Debía hablar con el auror, preguntarle qué es lo que tenía contra suya. Si iban a viajar juntos por un largo tiempo deberían de limar cualquier aspereza.

— Quiero ir a Little River.

Harry y Ronald voltearon a ver confusos a la castaña, por su semblante se podía notar que lo decía enserio. Quería desviarse de su destino original, y ambos jóvenes sabían la razón del porqué de tal petición. Harry lo sospechaba, Ronald conocía la razón. Como fuese los dos no sabían si estarían dispuesto en desviarse, uno por tener su propio camino a recorrer mientras el otro por su deber de dar aviso de los ataques a los poblados de las fronteras. La castaña les miraba expectante, sabiendo los pensamientos de sus compañeros necesitaba convencerlos.

— Necesito corroborar lo que mi padre me ha dicho en su carta — la joven saco del bolso de su falda el sobre —. Solo una persona me puede decir la verdad.

Ronald se le acercó y le tomó del brazo mientras le dedicaba un dulce sonrisa.

— Bien, vayamos a Little River.

— Gracias — la mirada que le dedico a su amigo, Harry deseo que fuese para él.

— En ese pueblo podré comunicarme seguro con mis camaradas.

— Bueno, partamos — Harry levanto su varita y con un movimiento hizo que las cosas se guardaran dentro de la carroza.

**20**

Little River no estaba muy lejos como lo creyó, les tomo pocos días estar cerca de los límites de aquel pueblo, que por el bien de Hermione esperaba no estuviera destruido. No quería imaginar lo que pudiera sentir la castaña, que en ese tiempo que la llevaba de conocer le sorprendió de lo fuerte que era; sin mencionar su gran inteligencia. Ella era una gran ayuda en el viaje, con sus conocimientos lograron llevar de lo mejor el trayecto, además de que estaba curando al pelirrojo. Por una fracción de segundo paso por su mente que si lo acompañaba en su viaje le resultaría sencillo llegar hasta la ciudad a que iba. Negó con la cabeza divertido, era evidente que ella jamás lo acompañara. Primero porque ella se prepararía para ser Auror, y segundo, no se conocían lo suficiente.

En un punto del camino, cuando todo estaba en una calma agradable y serena, pudo escuchar que Hermione y Ronald hablaban sobre algo del castillo de Hogwarts. Trató de luchar contra su curiosidad, pero no logro contenerse y pego lo que más puedo su espalda al pared de la carroza. La ventana que le permitía comunicarse con el interior estaba medio abierta. Hedwig que lo vio tratando de escuchar la plática ajena le comenzó a volar encima de la cabeza, con sus alas le golpeaba en la cara. Le dejaba claro que debía respetar la privacidad de los demás.

— Ya, ya entendí.

El ave ululo como advertencia.

— Vaya, Hedwig, a veces sí que eres muy aguafiestas.

— Harry — la voz de Hermione se escuchó muy cerca de su oído por estar pegado a la ventana; esto lo sobre salto.

— ¿Si?

— Dale las gracias a Hedwig por ser educada y evitar que escuchara cosas privadas — sonando en broma, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza — ¿Harry?

— Si yo le digo.

Hedwig divertido inflo el pecho al sentirse orgulloso de las gracias que le dedico la joven castaña. Harry le miro con los ojos entrecerrados por haberlo delatado en su intento de escuchar lo que fuese que estuviesen platicando.

Poco después del incidente, Harry dio el aviso de que estaban arribando a las afueras del pueblo. Por su buena suerte el lugar estaba intacto, un pueblo más pequeño del que provenía Hermione, pero muy bonito. Estaba rodeado por dos grandes ríos y la vegetación era abundante, cruzaron el puente y pronto estaban en las pequeñas y angostas calles del pueblo. La gente les miraba un tanto curiosos, normal en lugares así en los que no es muy común ver gente foránea llegar a sus puertas. Hermione le fue indicando que ruta debía tomar, no tardaron en llegar a una humilde casa de doble planta. Deteniendo a los caballos, la castaña se bajó enseguida de la carroza y corrió para tocar la puerta de madre.

— Tía Margaret, soy Mione — grito mientras daba golpecitos a la puerta.

No tuvo que dar tantos para que se abriera dejando ver a una señora poco más alta que la castaña, embarnecida, de cabellera larga negra y ojos azules. Una figura femenina del padre de la hechicera. Al verse ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, cuando pregunto porque venía sola la joven no contesto; presento a Harry y Ron. Les invito a pasar y ya en la sala de la casa la joven le pidió que si podían hablar a solas.

— Claro, hija, pero, primero deja les invito una taza de té a tus amigos.

— No se preocupe señora, estamos bien así — hablo Ronald al saber la importancia de lo que tenía que decir su amiga.

— ¿Seguros?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

— Bien, pasemos a mi cuarto, mione.

La señora se notaba que empezaba a sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien. Su semblante alegre de al principio se tornó a uno de intriga y mesura. Subieron por las escaleras dejando solo al pelinegro y pelirrojo. Sentados en los sofás de la sala no sabían cómo comportarse, nunca antes habían estado solos por lo que sus conversaciones siempre eran estimuladas por un tercero. Para Harry, sabía que esa era su oportunidad de aclarar lo que fuese que tuviera en contra suya el auror.

— Disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte Ronald?

Las repentinas palabras del alquimista le fueron inesperadas al pelirrojo que no contesto, más que nada por el no saber cómo actuar.

— Sabes que yo no soy de muchas formalidades — se explicó el alquimista —, prefiero tutear que hablar de usted a las personas.

— El hablar de usted a una persona es educación, más si es alguien de respeto.

— Tienes toda la razón, por eso pregunto para saber si puedo respetarte usando tu nombre.

El pelirrojo lo considero por unos largos minutos, seguro porque sentía que si le dejaba tutearlo perdería esa barrera que estaba formada entre los dos, y con eso, permitirle derrumbarla conllevando a una falta de respeto. Eso pensaba él pelinegro.

— Bien.

— Muy bien, tú puedes decirme Harry.

— Bien.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, le pareció curioso como eso se volvía muy normal cuando estaba con Hermione o el pelirrojo. Vio por la ventana como su ave elevaba el vuelo. Retorno su vista a Ronald que estaba sentado viendo sus manos como para perder el tiempo en lo que regresaba su amiga.

— ¿Te molesta que sea un alquimista?

La pregunta hizo que Ronald dejara de lado sus manos y lo volteara a ver.

— ¿Cómo?

— Desde que nos conocimos me has tenido en la mira.

— Bueno, tú título hace que la gente te vaya a tener cuidado.

Eso no se lo podía discutir ya que en sus viajes la mayoría de las personas, que llegaban a saber su verdad, antes de conocer a su persona le temían u odiaban por su título de alquimista. Esa era una razón por la cual no le revelaba a cualquiera sobre su verdadero ser, sin mencionar que su abuelo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado a quien le revelaba sobre el que era alquimista. No entendió por qué guardar el secreto de quien era, ya que no le importaba ser juzgado, solo sus viajes le mostró que seguro su abuelo lo hacía para protegerlo de los actos de los temerosos. Aunque siendo sinceros, había llevado mal ese secreto pues se corrió el rumor sobre un alquimista viajero, de ahí que el padre de Hermione supiera de quien se trataba él; siendo que el apellido Potter es peculiar.

— Eso no lo puedo discutir.

— Pero eso solo fue al principio — los ojos del pelirrojo se volvieron a sus manos entrelazadas —. Después vi que eras un gran sujeto, ayudaste a salvarme.

— ¿Entonces?

Dudoso, el auror de nuevo volvió a jugar con sus manos.

— Me molesto como hiciste amistad tan rápido con Hermione.

_Con que eso era_, pensó Harry que no vio venir esa confesión. Era verdad que se percató de esa cierta manera de tratarla especial por su parte, pero nunca imagino lo que ahora podía notar. El pelirrojo tenía sentimientos más profundos que una amistad con la castaña. Amigos de toda la vida, vivir aventuras juntos, ver crecer al otro podía llegar a crear esos sentimientos profundos. No lo culpaba, su amiga era una mujer muy hermosa, de esas que no puedes dejar de mirar sin parpadear. Alejo ese último pensamiento de su cabeza, si el pelirrojo frente a él supiera de eso no querría ver como reaccionaria.

— Le has caído bien, y a pesar de ser una joven buena y amigable no a cualquiera le confía rápido su vida.

Las palabras del auror le hicieron pensar en que tanto hablaron sobre él dentro de la carroza. No puedo evitar refunfuñar por sus adentros en contra de Hedwig por aquella vez que no le permitió escuchar lo que hablaban. Su ave y su moral, a veces pensaba que tenía más que muchas personas incluido el mismo.

— Supongo que se ha de deber a que le salve la vida.

Ronald no contesto, se limitó a jugar con sus manos. La herida en su brazo derecho se notaba mejor, aun así el aspecto era deplorable; las magulladuras se podían ver frescas.

— Eres bueno, no debí juzgarte solo porque fueses alquimista — levanto su rostro para encarar al pelinegro —. No te he agradecido por lo que has hecho hasta el momento por nosotros.

— Y no deberás.

— Claro que lo debo, no cualquiera se arriesgaría por salvar a desconocidos de unos tipos peligrosos.

— Bueno, yo solo defendía a Hermione.

Ambos chicos rieron ante la broma, era extraño que momentos atrás ni se dirigían la palabra y ahora estaban charlando cómodos riendo de una tontería. _La vida siempre está girando, Harry _pudo escuchar esa voz soñadora en su cabeza, sonrió al recordar quien le dijo esas palabras tiempo atrás. Cuanta verdad en esas palabras podía caber, cuanta realidad en un ser soñador podía haber. Su pensamiento se interrumpió al momento en que Hermione y su tía bajaban por las escaleras tomadas de la mano. Con lágrimas en los ojos ambas se les acercaron, la señora Greene le dio las gracias a Harry. Era incomodo como en tan pocos días la gente llevaba agradeciéndole por actos que consideraba humanos.

Les invito a comer y pasar aquel día en su casa. Necesitaban descansar si es que volverían a viajar rumbo al castillo de Howgarts. Los tres agradecieron que por primera vez en varios días tuvieran un techo que les resguardara de la intemperie otoñal. Aquella noche, Harry se sintió bien consigo mismo.

**21**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, acomodo las cobijas que le prestaron para dormir en la sala. Sin hacer ruido, pues Ronald dormía plácidamente produciendo grandes ronquidos, salió al patio trasero para que Hedwig se ejercitara surcando los cielos; la miraba desde abajo. El cielo se teñía de blanco y un viento fresco acaricio sus mejillas. El invierno se acercaba. Se quedó un rato en el patio observando el jardín de flores de la señora Margaret, por lo que reconocía aquellas flores eran conocidas como _chagem. _Ese tipo de flor sobrevive todo el año acoplándose a la estación del año. En ese momento su color era un amarillo obscuro con el borde de un café claro: colores del otoño. Nunca las había visto fuera del verano, por lo que supuso que en invierno su color estaría entre el blanco y gris.

— ¿Madrugando? — se volteó para ver a Hermione tapada con una gran cobija café que la envolvía casi toda.

— No suelo dormir mucho — confeso el pelinegro —. ¿Por qué estas despierta? Deberías aprovechar descansar antes de que partamos.

La joven se encogió de hombros mientras camina hacia donde se ubicaba. Se colocó a su lado, levanto su rostro y vio a Hedwig volar junto a unos sinsajos. Ver a la lechuza no era fácil con el cielo teñido del color de sus alas.

— No estoy acostumbrada a dormir mucho — la joven se arropo al sentir una corriente de aire fresco —. ¿No tienes frio?

— He soportado climas peores.

La castaña asintió convencida de lo que decía, siendo un viajero no podía refutar tal afirmación. Se quedaron en silencio viendo al ave volar, en cierto momentos la perdían de vista, en otros la veía dar círculos sobre ellos. Un viento del este hizo que pudiera oler el aroma de su compañera, un olor a pergamino y lágrimas que le embargo y envolvió en un remolino de sentimientos. De reojo le miraba atenta a lo que su lechuza hacía, luego paso su vista a las flores. Su rostro emanaba una ternura inusual, sus ojos despedían chispas vivas de inocencia. Aparto su mirada antes de que su mente siguiera creando esos pensamientos impropios de la relación.

Hermione se hinco para estar cerca de las flores de su tía, tomo el pétalo de una y la acaricio. Levanto su rostro y lo invito a que hiciera lo mismo, obedeció sin chistar lo que para él resulto curioso. Tomo el pétalo de la flor a lado del de su compañera, se sentía aterciopelado, suaves, muy frágil al contacto.

— Se dice que esta flor se alimenta de la pureza de su jardinero — esa información no la conocía —. Si es de buen corazón los pétalos serán más suaves, frágiles en apariencia, pero fuertes.

— No es necesario ver una flor para saber que tu tía es una buena persona.

— Lo sé.

Se veía orgullosa de la mujer que en verdad no era nada de ella, su parentesco solo fue una ilusión que duro por años. El ir allí era para confirmar lo que la carta decía, y seguramente la señora Margaret fue de ayuda para saber la verdad. Le gustaría saber sobre su plática el día anterior, pero debía ser cortes y simplemente quedarse con las dudas. Ese tema no le incumbía.

— Es cierto.

— ¿Qué?

— Que no soy una Greene, y mi verdadero apellido es Granger.

Muchas preguntas se desataron en su cabeza una vez tomado el tema que trato de alejar. Aun así se contuvo y se quedó callado. Lo que le quisiera revelar estaría solamente en ella, y nada por sus preguntas.

— Mi padre me adopto a la edad de un año — retomo la confesión la joven — Soy hija de muggles.

Harry evito mostrarse asombrado por la nueva revelación de la joven, pero no podía asombrarse que le estuviera diciendo aquello. Tal vez lo hacía porque sabía que no la juzgaría como si de un hechicero de sangre pura lo haría. Tampoco le pareció extraño que siendo muggle pudiera hacer magia, muchos en la quinta región nacían con aquella fabulosa habilidad. Lo malo era que esas personas no eran bienvenidas en aquella región lejana, y en la nación de los cuatro no eran recibidos con facilidad.

— ¿Eso te molesta por ser muggle?

— Para nada — contesto con sinceridad.

Harry se sintió mal por el que ella le estuviera contando aquello, debía admitir que no era muy abierto como para que ella si lo fuera con él.

— La pureza de la sangre nunca me ha importado, y todo por la educación que me impartió mi padre — sonrió al comprender —. Supongo que lo hizo por mí, ya que él si era un sangre pura.

— Eso solo hace que lo respete aún más.

La joven lo volteo a ver enseguida. Sonrió por sus palabras y solo con ver sus ojos supo que le agradecía todo.

— No cualquiera acepta a una hija de muggles como hechicera — el pelinegro no entendió a que iba aquello —. Me da gusto que siendo tú un sangre pura no me repudies.

— Soy un mestizo.

Era justo que aprovechara el momento de volver sinceridad con sinceridad. La joven siempre mostro interés con saber más de su vida, ella compartió lo que ella vivía ahora le tocaba.

— Mi madre era hijas de muggles.

— Yo pensé que…

— No, tengo sangre de ambos mundos.

— Pero tienes sangre de hechicero — la joven miraba a Harry sin parpadear —. La comunidad mágica te acepta como un igual.

— No toda la comunidad.

Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo por un largo momento en que solo con el contacto visual se entendían. Ella estaba sorprendida de saber más sobre Harry, él la comprendía en lo que sentía. Hedwig retorno provocando que aquel contactó se perdiera, aquel que los estaba comenzando a unir.

— ¿Reniegas de tu sangre muggle?

— Para nada — sabía que podía ser sincero con la castaña sin temor a ser juzgado — Soy orgulloso de ser parte de ambos mundos.

— Eres un buen hombre, Harry.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

— ¿Qué soy un buen hombre? — bromeo la joven —. No creí que me viera tan mal.

Harry negó riendo por la broma.

— Sabes a qué me refiero — la joven le dio un empujoncito al pelinegro en forma de juego —. Y, no, no luces mal. Todo lo contrario. Te ves hermosa.

Lo último agregado hizo que Hermione se ruborizara de tal manera que pareciera un gran tomate. Harry por su lado no pensó que aquello saliera de su boca por lo que se puso de igual color; ni el cabello de Ronald era tan rojo. No se dijeron nada, miraban en direcciones opuestas tratando por no voltear a ver al otro. El pelinegro se sentía apenado por ser tan atrevido, pero de reojo creyó ver que en los labios de su compañera se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa. Se sintió aliviado que no se molestara por su gran bocota.

— Oigan, ¿Qué hacen afuera? Hace frio entren — Ronald se encontraba en el marco de la puerta moviendo su mano buena para indicarles que entraran —. Miren, ya sus rostros se comenzaban a ruborizar por el clima helado — agrego al verlos entrar.

**22**

Llegado el medio día, y después de comer, los tres jóvenes hechiceros se prepararon para partir. La señora Margaret se despidió incontable veces de su sobrina, le decía una y otra vez que se quedara con ella, pero la castaña se negó argumentando que debía ser una auror por su padre y hermana. Comprendiendo aquello su tía solo la felicito y dejo que partiera hacia lo que le llamo: su destino. Estando todos abordo se despidieron una vez más de la tía de la castaña, externando su agradecimiento, y comenzaron de nuevo su viaje.

A las pocas cuadras de avanzar Ronald le solicito que pasaran primero por la lechucería para mandar un mensaje a sus compañeros. El plan era avisar de lo ocurrido para que se movilizaran para investigar y capturar a los criminales. Además de pedir que pasaran por ellos al siguiente poblado al que llegarían, siendo que su nueva ruta implicaba un par de pueblos más antes de poder llegar al castillo.

— ¿Por qué no les pedimos que venga por nosotros a este pueblo? — pregunto intrigada la castaña.

— Seguridad — Ronald terminaba de escribir la carta —.No quiero que este pueblo cerca de las fronteras llame la atención por la llegada de aurores.

Eso no pareció convencer a Harry y Hermione que esperaban alguna explicación más.

— Y es más probable que en Hill se pueda colocar un puesto de avanzada que aquí — el pelirrojo le paso la carta a la castaña para que la amarrara a la pata de la lechuza mensajera —, su posición nos permitirá movernos que mayor fluidez por las fronteras.

— Tú eres el auror, te creemos.

Los tres vieron como la lechuza salía volando por una abertura en el techo. Se fue perdiendo en el cielo blanco, llevando el mensaje de advertencia esperaron que no sufriera de algún percance. Solo les quedaba seguir y esperar a encontrarse con los camaradas del pelirrojo en el pueblo de Hill.

— Son dos galeones.

La voz del hombre dueño de la pequeña lechucería hizo que los tres hechiceros se miraran con preocupación. Buscaron en sus bolsas de pantalón y falda respectivamente, no traían ni una sola moneda; ni un simple Knut. Apenados los tres voltearon a ver al hombre que les miraba con el ceño fruncido. Su viaje quizás se retrasaría un momento.

* * *

**Sexto capítulo.**

**Cinco días han pasado y es momento de un nuevo capítulo. Ya vamos avanzados, y nos acercamos a donde voy yo, si, no he tenido mucho tiempo para avanzar… pero, bueno, siento yo que los próximos capítulos son más emocionantes y ojala que les guste. Por mientras espero conocer sus opiniones de esta nueva actualización n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	8. VII

**23**

Con el estómago lleno, reposando, y solo viendo una que otra nube surcar el cielo sobre ellos los tres hechiceros se disponían a volver a su viaje. Llevaban ya bastante viajando por lo que ya no tardaban en llegar al poblado de Hill. Ronald se encontraba de mucho mejor aspecto, ya podía sujetar su varita y crear magia. Aunque por advertencia de la castaña aun no debía excederse, debía tomarlo con calma y esperar a que el medimago que viajara con los aurores que verían en Hill lo atendiera como se debía.

Harry silbo para llamar a su lechuza que tenía un buen rato volando, el sonido que salía de sus labios era especial; un silbido mágico. Donde fuese que estuviese Hedwig lo escucharía, e iría enseguida hacia él. Cuando Ronald recordó el ave de su compañero, el cual le comenzaba a caer mejor, no entendió porque no la usaron como mensajera. De respuesta obtuvo que la lechuza blanca no conocía el terreno, por más inteligente que fuese necesitaba un entrenamiento en mensajería antes de lanzarla. Se podría perder.

Subieron con un hechizo todo en la carroza, la abordaron siendo Hermione solo la que se fuese adentro. El pelirrojo y el pelinegro irían juntos en la parte del conductor, se estaban comenzando a llevar bien; su humor era negro por lo que se entendieron. Contra toda objeción de la castaña por la salud de su pelirrojo amigo, ambos la convencieron de que le permitiera ir afuera. Argumentaron que necesitaba aire fresco y no solo pasar el tiempo dentro de una carroza. Viendo la unión de ambos no le quedó más que aceptar con la condición de que Hedwig se fuera dentro con ella. Al escuchar eso el ave salió disparada dentro de la carroza.

— Le agradaste, nunca entraría a un lugar tan cerrado por si sola —confeso asombrado Harry.

— Ella sabe con quién irse — le saco la lengua a sus amigos antes de entrar a la carroza.

— Me alegra verla animada — comento Ronald al escuchar la puerta cerrar.

— Es una persona fuerte, eso me queda claro.

Harry puso en marcha la carroza y de nuevo se pusieron en marcha. En el camino los dos hechiceros fueron platicando sobre temas relacionados al combate que tuvo el pelinegro con los dos sujetos de negro. Ronald aseguraba que tenía un gran potencial para convertirse en un auror poderosos, lo que vio en aquellas praderas le dejo totalmente impresionado. Le insistía en que pensara en acompañarlos hasta el castillo, su palabra valdría para que lo aceptaran sin presentar en verdad las pruebas. En todo momento Harry de manera cortes y mostrando ser alagado se negaba ante la constante invitación de su nuevo… amigo.

— Es una lástima, de verdad que tienes un potencial excelente — se rindió al final el pelirrojo —. Alguien como tú vendría bien a nuestras filas, más si vamos a enfrentar gente tan peligrosa como los que destruyeron el pueblo.

— Siendo sinceros no creo que me aceptarían — el pelinegro se rasco la nariz —. Recuerda que soy alquimista, no soy bienvenido en cualquier lugar.

— El profesor Dumbledore no es una persona que juzgue sin conocer — el nombre que acaba de decir Ronald le pareció conocido al pelinegro —, es un hombre sabio que primero conversaría contigo para conocerte.

— En caso hipotético que me aceptaran, yo tengo cosas más importantes por hacer — la mirada que le plantó el auror le dejo incomodo —. Es un asunto familiar que debo arreglar antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa — agrego antes de que preguntase.

— Te ves decidido, y cuando un hombre tiene esa mirada es mejor respetarlo.

Harry se preguntó cómo es que tendría su mirada para que dijese aquello su compañero pelirrojo. Pero era cierto que estaba determinado en su misión, la que le dejo su padre y abuelo. Encontrar las piedras filosofales era prioridad para ellos por alguna razón, no les defraudaría en la misión que le encomendaron. Aunque debía admitir que le hubiese gustado más información sobre la situación.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo sin problemas, se podía disfrutar de días soleados por aquellos lugares; frescos por las mañanas, cálidos por las tardes. En el camino tanto Hermione como Ronald se turnaban para ir acompañando al pelinegro, siendo este el único que iba conduciendo a los caballos se debía de aburrir. Las paradas de descanso fueron por lo general en la noche, más cuando entraron a un bosque. Señal de que estaban cerca del pueblo. En las ocasiones que Hermione iba con Harry este le enseñaba a como ir conduciendo a los caballos tomando en cuenta a los animales y la carroza para hacer ciertos movimientos. La joven aprendía con facilidad, aunque no era lo más complicado del mundo. Con Ronald básicamente platicaban para conocerse mejor, y siendo que Hermione logro abrir un poco al pelinegro este le conto algunas cosas de su pasado; como sus viajes.

En el atardecer fue cuando llegaron al pueblo que se ubicaba en el centro del bosque conocido como Werr. El tamaño del poblado no lo pudo calcular el pelinegro, pero le aseguro Ronald que era mucho más grande que los últimos tres; pronto lo reconocerían como ciudad. Lo que le asombro sobre todo a Harry fue el edificio que sobresalía de las copas de los árboles, era realmente imponente. Por la estructura pudo distinguir cierto parecido con el edificio de seguridad del pueblo de Hermione, solo que en ese lugar por lo que le conto el pelirrojo le llamaban "El cuartel", siendo el termino apropiado para el edificio en ciudades y el otro para los pueblos.

— Debemos ir allí por lo que veo.

— Si, pondré al tanto a mis camaradas de esta zona — el pelirrojo se acomodó el brazo herido en su soporte improvisado —. Espero que ya estén aquí los refuerzos.

Gracias al Ronald fueron aceptados por los guardias de la entrada de El cuartel para acceder. El interior era realmente muy amplio, una gran plaza se abría paso después de pasar un largo corredor. Les indicaron donde estaban las caballerizas donde podrían dejar los caballos y la carroza, le darían de comer a los animales y les darían un buen descanso. Hermione bajo de la carroza ayudada por Ronald, después los tres fueron conducidos adentro del edificio central por un hombre canoso. Les indico que hace un dia que habían llegado los refuerzos solicitados por el pelirrojo, y ya estaban movilizándose por los pueblos de la frontera. Recorrían un camino de piedras grises y ásperas, estaban por llegar a la puerta cuando una joven vestida con el uniforme de los aurores — camisa blanca con bordes en rojo, túnica del mismo color con el grabado de la región y falda —, de melena roja salió corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Ronald! — pronuncio el nombre del pelirrojo antes de abrazarlo, esto pareció incomodarlo —. Me preocupe cuando me entere sobre lo sucedido, me alegra que este bien.

— Contrólate, Ginevra, estamos en el cuartel.

— Cierto — la joven se separó del pelirrojo y reparo en la castaña y el pelinegro —. Hermione, me da gusto verte con bien. Lamento lo sucedido.

— Gracias.

Después de sus condolencias la joven se detuvo admirar al pelinegro de una manera que le pareció inusual. Su inquietante mirada le analizaba de pies a cabeza, no supo cómo actuar, todos los presentes se percataron de la situación; Ronald en especial. Buscaba ayuda en alguien, su fuerte no era la palabra. Al final fue la misma pelirroja quien extendió la mano y se presentó.

— Mi nombres Ginevra Weasley, pero tu puedes llamarme Ginny — le guiño el ojo —, ¿y tú eres?

— Soy Harry Potter — le estrecho la mano —. Es un placer, Ginevra.

— Ginny, puedes tutearme.

— Compórtate, estas uniformada — le reprocho el pelirrojo, y que por el apellido supo era su hermano.

La joven soltó al pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa picarona, se alejó y al pasar por su hermano algo le susurro. Les pidió que le siguieran adentro donde les esperaba el general a cargo de la situación. Harry se emparejo con la castaña y pregunto si siempre era de esa forma la pelirroja.

— Solo cuando le gusta alguien.

Hermione se adelantó impidiéndole poder dar su opinión sobre lo que le acabó de decir. Tuvo que apretar el paso para poder darle alcance.

**24**

Ronald les explico lo ocurrido a sus superiores en el pueblo donde se le encargo llevar las pruebas para aurores. A Harry y Hermione se les permitió estar en la reunión debido a que eran los únicos dos sobrevivientes del pueblo. En su reporte el pelirrojo explico todo con lujo de detalle. El ataque se libró en la tarde del día en que mandarían lechuzas al castillo informando sobre los aspirantes, los atacantes los superaron en número y destruyeron todo el edificio de seguridad. Ronald logro salir antes de que este se derrumbara, con sus compañeros les hizo frente a los agresores. No pudieron hacer mucho al ser tan pocos y ellos muchos, el pueblo fue siendo aniquilado sin que se pudieran defender.

El relato del pelirrojo llego al punto donde él y cinco compañeros se vieron acorralados, lucharon lo mejor que pudieron, pero los hombres de negro eran maestros del duelo. Aseguro que estaban al nivel de un auror grado cinco. Logro sobrevivir debido a que hubo una gran explosión que llamo la atención de sus agresores dándole la oportunidad de huir, siendo que sus camaradas yacían muertos a sus pies. Herido logro llegar a la casa de sus amigos, y es cuando lo menciono.

— Este joven aquí presente — señalo Harry — me salvo la vida, y la de mi amiga Hermione Granger — sentir que todos ponían su atención sobre él lo que le incomodo —. Después de huir tuvimos otro encuentro con los agresores, él solo pudo contra dos. Le debemos mucho.

Que agregara eso último no lo vio necesario, solo hacía que le prestaran atención y eso no le gustaba pues podía llevar a que tuviera que hablar. Si bien agradecía que nunca mencionara la palabra Alquimista, estaba seguro que eso no tardaría en salir a relucir si le pedían que hablara. Lo cual vio venir al notar la expresión del general Maller, como es que se presentó.

— ¿Su nombre es?

Ya no quedaba más que cooperar y responder.

— Harry Potter.

En la sala sonaron unos cuchicheos entre algunos presentes, lo que le indico a Harry que algunos debían haber escuchado sobre el alquimista viajero, relacionando su apellido con ese hecho. Sin mencionar que Potter no era uno común, sería fácil de recordar el apellido del alquimista. Si el padre de Hermione, el señor Anthony, supo quién era con solo escuchar su apellido quería decir que se había esparcido su historia por las cuatro regiones. Para nada extraño, siendo que la alquimia era algo que ya solo se creía en los anaqueles de las bibliotecas. Una mujer sentada a lado del general le dijo algo al oído, sus miradas reparaban en él.

— Señor Potter — hablo con su voz ronca el general —, ¿usted es el conocido alquimista que ha estado viajando por las cuatro regiones?

Ronald no mostró remordimiento por la situación, tampoco mostraba que lo hubiera hecho de mala manera para ponerlo en una situación comprometida. En cambio, Hermione tenía un rostro de inquietud.

— Sí, soy el alquimista.

De nuevo la sala se envolvió en un sonido de cuchicheos, solo que en esta ocasión fueron más fuertes. Seguro debatían que hacer con la amenaza de la alquimia o eso interpretaba de la mirada que le lanzaban los dirigentes de los aurores. Sin que nadie lo esperase Ronald dio un paso hacia adelante llamando la atención de sus líderes.

— Señores — hablo con la voz más firme que pudo — yo propongo al señor Potter como candidato para ser auror.

**25**

El debate que se libró después de lo dicho por Ronald hizo que el general Maller tuviera que terminar la sesión por aquel día. La sala se dividió en comentarios tanto a favor como en contra. Harry no entendió porque Ronald hizo todo aquello, si en un principio le dijo que no quería ser un auror, ¿para qué le propuso como tal? Era algo que no logro preguntarle debido a que el general le solicito su presencia en su despacho. Mirando por la ventana vio la torre de lechuzas donde seguramente Hedwig estaba siendo alimentada, estaba seguro que si lo apresaban su ave saldría en su defensa, lo que no quería porque la podrían dañar. Se encontraba en una habitación que era como un salón de estudio, sofás, una chimenea, mesas de madera fina y estantes con libros eran la mayor decoración; cuadros de aurores famosos y lugares importantes también lucían. No estaba solo, Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sofá leyendo un grueso libro, nunca se separa de él y siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento: jamás dejo que los separaran.

Verla sentada allí en aquel sofá de tela negra, sujetando aquel libro mientras el fuego consumía la leña, le parecía una escena muy linda como para que un retrato. Le agrado la manera en que se quedó junto a él, como le tomo de la mano cuando uno de los líderes de escuadrón la quiso separa de él para llevarla a otra habitación. Respetaba y admiraba ese espíritu de lucha que en ella surgía cuando la situación le parecía injusta.

— ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo? — pregunto sonrojada la castaña.

— ¿Cómo? — no se percató por estar en sus pensamiento que Hermione le vio mirarla.

— Te has quedado allí parado solo viéndome leer.

Apenado el joven desvió su vista, no se percató que se había quedado como tonto solo mirándola. Se reprochó en sus adentros por lo estúpido que se debió ver y en lo que seguramente la castaña estaría pensando sobre él.

— Lo siento, me quede pensando y no me fije a donde miraba — se excusó.

La castaña pareció creerle porque sonrió y volvió a su lectura. El libro era sobre la historia de los condados del sur, eso decía la portada con letras moradas. La verdad no sabía que historia pudiera ver en ella, pues no era muy conocedor de toda la historia en las cuatro regiones. Esa era su primera vez pisando tierra de Gryffindor. Sintiendo que se le quedaría viendo de nuevo se volteó para ver por la ventana.

Ese día era uno en particular muy frio, a pesar de que el cielo estaba en su mayoría despejado y el sol podía calentar. Miro como unas cuatro lechuzas salían de la torre para perderse en el horizonte, se preguntó que mensajes llevarían y si alguno seria sobre su situación. No quiso pensar mucho, bajo la vista y miro en el patio a un grupo de aurores; entre ellos reconoció a la pelirroja. Su primer pensamiento, ahora que no la tenía cerca, fue que no era una joven fea, tenía sus atributos que cualquier hombre no podría pasar desapercibido. Lo que no le agrado del todo fue su actitud.

— ¿No te da frio estando cerca de la ventana?

— Si, algo.

— Pues ciérrala — la voz de la castaña sonaba divertida —, y ven a sentarte cerca de la chimenea.

Harry asintió cerro la ventana, el vidrio detuvo el viento frio de entrar a la habitación, se fue al sofá donde Hermione leía; se sentó a su lado como ella le invitaba. En esa parte de la habitación el ambiente era cálido, puso su atención al fuego de la chimenea, chispas saltaban al consumir la leña. Deseo poder sentir que estaba en casa, con su familia en un domingo de invierno. Como se le antojo una gran taza de chocolate caliente, ese que le preparaba su madre. La vida era tan simple a los ocho años.

— Tranquilo, veras que Ron lo convencerá de aceptarte — cerro el libro para prestarle atención —. Lo que me sorprende es que cambiaras de opinión y aceptaras ser un auror.

— Yo no acepte, nunca vi venir que Ron hiciera aquello frente a sus líderes.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, su postura fue de alguien que deducía un caso importante. Ella era amiga de pelirrojo, debería tener alguna idea del porqué de aquella manera de actuar.

— Tengo una idea del porque lo ha hecho.

Harry le prestó atención, en verdad quería escuchar la razón por la que le pusieron en una circunstancia precaria.

— Te ha presentado de una buena manera antes de que pasara lo inevitable — la joven se acomodó en el sofá para quedar frente a Harry —. Previendo que aun cuando no te mencionara te preguntarían tu nombre para el registro, te dejo en bien parado al presentarte como un salvador y buen guerrero.

— ¿Dices que fue un movimiento para protegerme?

— Correcto.

Pudiera que lo dicho por su amiga fuera cierto, que Ron se adelantara para dejarlo con buena imagen frente a su gente, recordando que el mismo le ofreció como un auror. Quizás, reconociendo que él no mentiría con su apellido cuando se lo preguntaran, se adelantó para ayudarlo. Aunque pudo haberle dicho que mintiera, eso lo veía más factible y les evitaría que se metieran ambos en problemas.

— Se lo que piensas — Harry levanto una ceja sin comprender —. Mentir con tu apellido no hubiese funcionado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Conociendo que la gente por beneficio propio miente sobre su identidad, los aurores tienen el derecho de encantarte para saber si mientes o no.

— Lo que haría que me descubrieran metiéndome en más problemas.

La castaña asintió satisfecha de ver cómo le seguía el hilo. Con la nueva información sobre el modo operandi de los aurores aceptó que Ron actuó de la mejor manera que creyó. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a su compañero auror, al verlos les sonrió; esperaba que tuviera buenas noticias. Se les acerco y tomo lugar en un sofá contiguo al de ellos. Se pudieron percatar que su brazo y en general lucia machismo mejor el pelirrojo, seguramente fue a enfermería antes de ir a buscarlos.

— Hace mucho frio este día, me da gusto que llegáramos a tiempo al pueblo — hablo despreocupado el pelirrojo.

— El invierno está cerca — comentó Hermione que le miraba expectante a su amigo.

Y no por nervios sino por querer saber Harry también miraba de una manera atenta al auror que se quedó en silencio contemplando el fuego de la chimenea.

— Sé que esperan noticias — soltó divertido —. No te preocupes Harry, estoy seguro que no te harán nada.

— Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que sí.

— No, solo que tendrán otra reunión mañana para decidir si aceptarte como auror — Ron aparto su atención del fuego y la puso en su compañero —. He convencido al general Maller que eres un sujeto de confianza, esta de tu lado.

— Eso es bueno.

— Sí.

— Pero, ¿si me aceptan como auror ya no podré seguir mi viaje?

— Si podrás, si te aceptan, que lo harán, tu podrás negarte argumentando que no te sientes preparado — junto sus manos para frotarlas — yo te apoyare en todo momento.

— Te lo agradezco.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverte el favor.

Era sorprendente como hace apenas unos días el ambiente entre ellos era tensa, y ahora, sentados los tres en una habitación de estudio los tres se apoyaban y reían. De nuevo la frase volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Harry, y no le cabía duda que la vida siempre estaba girando. Le agrado poder sentirse apoyado, hace tiempo que nadie le hacía sentir de esa forma; seguro.

— Y, ¿Qué haremos mientras deciden lo de Harry?

— Descansar, Hermione.

— Eso no me vendría mal.

Los tres sonrieron, viéndose a los ojos.

— Bueno, pero yo creo que primero pasamos a la cocina a comer algo.

— Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ronald — le recrimino en broma la castaña.

— ¡Que! Yo gasto muchas energías.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, se levantaron de sus asientos y emprendieron el trayecto hacia la cocina para comer. Ronald y Hermione en el camino fueron discutiendo, algo que no esperaba ver en ellos. Era bueno tener un pequeño descanso de todo su tiempo viajando, lo disfrutaría porque no sabría cuando volvería a tener uno.

**26**

A la mañana siguiente el cuartel tuvo mucho movimiento, al parecer habían encontrado algunos de los criminales que destruyeron los pueblos de la frontera; resultaron ser cuatro pequeños. se rumoraba que estaban por llegar y lo interrogarían, por lo que adelantarían la reunión para tratar el tema del alquimista. Ronald que compartió cuarto con Harry le aviso sobre los cambios, y que debían partir a la sala de reuniones del día anterior.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo que los conducía a unas escaleras, al pie de estas, Hermione les esperaba. Los tres se saludaron y subieron hasta el cuarto piso donde les esperaban. Dos guardias resguardaban una puerta de madera ancha y pesada, al verlos venir la abrieron con sus varitas; debía estar encantada. El interior estaba como la vez anterior, todos en su misma posición. Les vieron entrar con cautela, les invitaron a que tomara su lugar en lo que comenzaba la reunión. Era evidente que la prioridad ya no era el tema del alquimista, la situación sobre la aniquilación de pueblos enteros era un tema que lo rebasaba. Se reprendió por pensar que eso le ayudaría a salir de su problema.

— Como sabrán — comenzó hablar el general Maller —, la situación es complicada en estos momentos, por lo que hemos ya tomado una decisión con respecto a usted, señor Potter.

Las diferentes miradas de los cuatro personas frente a él no le dejaba en claro si sería una buena o mala noticia la que le darían. Se concentró solo en la persona que más importancia tenía en ese lugar, el general Maller tan inexpresivo no le permitía leerlo, pero lo que quería era eso; incertidumbre.

— Es aceptado en la academia de aurores, partirá junto con la señorita Granger a Hogwarts al medio día — el general se levantó de su lugar junto con los demás.

— Rechazo su generosa aceptación — sus palabras hizo que todos se quedaran quietos en su lugar —, me siento halagado sobre que el auror Ronald Weasley me propusiera como cadete, pero, yo no me siento preparado — pronunció las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho que dijera, esperando que no hubiera inconvenientes.

— Ronald me comento sobre ese hecho — confeso el general —, aun así es aceptado para cuando se sienta preparado. Puede retirarse de la instalación cuando guste, señor Potter.

No se dijo más sobre el tema, salieron uno por uno de la sala de reuniones. Le sorprendió lo fácil y rápido que todo sucedió, se esperaba que hubiera más debates y confrontaciones por ser un alquimista. Volteo a ver a Ronald que cruzado de brazos le miraba divertido. No sabía que era lo que había charlado con su general el día anterior, pero parece que ya todo lo había cubierto su nuevo amigo.

— Te dije que te apoyaría, ¿no?

—Pues eso lo has hecho desde ayer, que mira ahora todo se solucionó rápido — Harry le tendió la mano a Ron, quien la acepto —. No veo el porqué de hacer la reunión hoy si pudo haber sido ayer.

— Normas a seguir.

Comprendiendo lo que seguía de su travesía, los tres hechiceros solo se quedaron parados en silencia esperando a que uno hablara. Cada quien seguiría su propio camino a partir de ese momento, Harry seguiría su misión, Hermione la trasladarían al castillo de Hogwarts y Ronald se quedaría en Hill. Era sorprendente que en esos días se hicieran buenos amigos, y era una lástima que tuvieran que separarse.

— Bueno, supongo que te iras en tu misión — Hermione fue la que se animó hablar primero.

— Si, entre más pronto emprenda el viaje mejor.

— Suerte, amigo, y ten mucho cuidado— Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Ustedes también — Harry tomo el brazo de su amigo y luego reparo en Hermione —. Mucha suerte en la academia, aunque sé que te ira de lo mejor.

— Gracias — la joven no se contuvo y se lanzó abrazarlo — Promete que cuando termines tu misión pasaras a visitarnos.

— Lo prometo.

Los tres hechiceros se desearon lo mejor para sus propios caminos. Hermione tuvo que ir a preparar para su viaje, en tanto, Ronald condujo a Harry a los establos donde ya le esperaba Hedwig y le tenían asignado un corcel. Le dieron un nuevo morral donde guardo sus pertenencias, y ya adentro tenia provisiones. Se subió al corcel, se volvió a despedir de su amigo y partió de nuevo a retomar su camino.

**27**

A diferencia del día anterior ese era uno menos frio y el sol podía calentar desde las alturas. No le tomo mucho lograr salir de la pronto reconocida ciudad de Hill, se adentró a las profundidades del bosque determinado a encontrar las piedras filosofales. Hecho una vista hacia atrás, viendo sobre los arboles El cuartel sintió pena por dejar buenos amigos atrás. Su misión conseguía eso, alejar siempre a las buenas amistades que lograba hacer por las cuatro regiones. Si bien unas duraban más su compañía todas terminaban por tomar caminos diferentes; mejor dicho él tomaba un camino diferente. Lo que le alegraba en esos momentos era ver a Hedwig a su lado, manteniendo el vuelo a su altura, siempre estaría con él y nadie los separaría.

Anduvo por el camino real por un largo trayecto hasta que estuvo en una zona donde los arboles terminaban y el campo era abierto por un tramo, pues adelante continuaba la arboleada. Cuando cruzaba por aquel pedazo se encontró con una pequeña caravana, todos aurores andaban a caballo. Ninguno le prestó atención, cuando paso por el lado de la única carroza, distinguió que llevaban un preso dentro. Recordó lo que escucho en El cuartel por lo que supuso que era el prisionero al que interrogarían. Siguió pasando a los aurores cuando uno se le acerco, ya se le hacía extraño que nadie repara en su presencia.

— Hey, disculpa, ¿de casualidad no tendrás un habano?

Harry se sintió aliviado de que no fuera nada grave por el que lo detuviera. Metió la mano en su morral y saco un habano de menta para ofrecerlo al auror que no tenía la mejor pinta.

— Me has salvado, amigo, hemos tenido un día difícil.

El auror saco su varita para encender el habano, conjuro un hechizo de flama y fue cuando el desastre se desato. Una fuerte detonación hizo vibrar el suelo, altero a los caballos que relinchaban por el susto, el auror cayo del suyo. Harry logro sujetarse y controlo a su animal, entorno la vista para ver acababa de suceder y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. A unos metros, rumbo a la ciudad de Hill, la caravana que se le había adelantado al auror del habano yacían dispersos por todos lados en el suelo. A los que les fue bien se levantaron enseguida para confrontar la amenaza, a lo que no solo se quedaron inmóviles en el suelo.

El sujeto del habano se levantó con varita en mano buscando la procedencia del ataque, Harry sabía que también debía estar en guardia por lo que saco su varita y preparo sus otros artículos; que por desgracia se le agotaban. Levanto la vista al cielo esperando ver las estelas de humo y polvo negra, pero no encontró nada en el cielo peligroso.

— Hedwig — le susurro a su ave que se posaba en el lomo del caballo — Ve por ayuda, y se cuidadosa.

El ave ululo y salió volando a ras de suelo en dirección a Hill. La técnica de su ave fue lo más sensato, pues se cubría con el césped alto del suelo. Los aurores comenzaban a gritar cosas para tentar a salir a sus adversarios. No lo debieron de haber hecho, por lo menos como lo hicieron. Esperando el ataque por el cielo, los agresores salieron de las copas de los arboles más bajos arremetiendo contra los aurores que lanzaron conjuros a sus oponentes. Harry se dispuso a ir en su ayuda cuando una figura de humo le impacto por detrás tirándolo de su caballo que asustado salio corriendo hacia el bosque. Tirado en el suelo se quejó del dolor en sus costillas, piernas y brazos; por fortuna no se golpeó la cabeza. Impulsado por la adrenalina de escuchar gritos y maldiciones se levantó como pudo y salió directo al enfrentamiento. Junto a él se juntó el joven del habano que lanzo varios desmaius mientras avanzaban.

La lucha se estaba tornando desventajosa para los aurores y Harry quienes peleaban con sus mejores movimientos. Para su desgracia la emboscada los dejo atolondrados y sus ataques no eran los más efectivos. El pelinegro sabía que si no llegaba ayuda pronto caerían muertos por los hechizos de los sujetos de negro. Rogaba porque Hedwig no demorara mucho en dar el aviso.

* * *

**Séptimo capítulo.**

**Hoy no podré poner mucho por aquí debido a que muy apenas tengo tiempo para subir el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	9. VIII

**28**

Abrió los ojos de golpe por lo que todo se tornó borroso, entrecerró la mirada para enfocar mejor y distinguir donde se encontraba. Lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos miel que detonaban preocupación desmedida, incluso lágrimas en ellos había. Aturdido no lograba captar bien su entorno, se sentía confundido y no comprendía que era lo que sucedió, el cómo llego a ese lugar. Pasado unos segundos, pudo distinguir la voz de la mujer que no le dejaba de ver, no tardo en reconocerla; era Hermione que le hablaba. Tuvo que pasar otro tiempo más para entender que pronunciaba su nombre, y otro tanto para poder contestar.

— Hola — fue lo más inteligente que pudo salir de su boca.

— Rayos, Harry, nos tenías preocupados.

El joven sintió más presencias, giro su cabeza para percatarse que Ronald y su hermana estaban también junto a suyo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Amigo, debes descansar — Ron le coloco su mano en su pecho —. Ya estas a salvo, duerme y cuando te recuperes te ponemos al tanto.

En verdad quiso seguir preguntando, no quería volver a dormir, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes y pronto cayo dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya era de noche, Hermione seguía a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. Le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto alegre. Las lágrimas en sus ojos ya no se asomaban más, su semblante era tranquilo y esperanzador. Trato de incorporarse al sentirse mejor, pero la castaña lo detuvo argumentando que el medimago les solicito que reposara todo ese día. No queriendo mortificar a la castaña le hizo caso y se quedó acostado en contra de lo que él quería. Se quedaron solo en silencio en ese cuarto de habitación que lucía como una enfermería, quería hacer preguntas sobre como llego allí y que sucedió con los demás aurores. Prefirió disfrutar la compañía de su amiga.

Después de la hora de la cena Ron regreso a ver como estaba su amigo, le dio gusto verlo mejor, consiente y fuerte de nuevo. Ver a su amigo le volvió a surgir las preguntas, ya no pudo más y las soltó esperando que contestaran, a lo que el pelirrojo ya no hizo más alargue del tema. Le explico que durmió por más de un día, sus heridas eran muchas pero que ya estaba sanando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera del cuarto de la enfermería.

— Que bueno que has mandado a Hedwig por ayuda — inicio su relato el auror — el solo verla nos hizo saber que algo no andaba bien. Ella nunca se te despega.

Seguimos a la lechuza hasta donde se encontraban luchando con los sujetos de negro, estaban siendo acribillados, y es que les tenían superado en número. Cuando nos vieron llegar y se percataron del cambio de escenario los sujetos de negro salieron huyendo, que por desgracia liberaron a nuestro prisionero. Como sea, de nuevo has mostrado tu valía en combate, Harry.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — para Harry era muy borroso el enfrentamiento.

— Los aurores que ayudaste están impresionados y agradecidos contigo — Hermione se escuchaba orgullosa —. Han dicho que eres un sujeto duro de vencer y que si no fuera por tu ayuda hubieran muerto.

Eso no lo recordaba el pelinegro, solo recordaba al chico del habano y la emboscada; uno que otro hechizo tratando de impactar en su objetivo y lo típico en una pelea. No lograba acordarse bien cómo es que se desarrolló la batalla, que es lo que hizo y como lo hizo. Estaba todo confuso en su cabeza.

— No me acuerdo bien de lo sucedido.

— Estas cansado, es todo — Ronald se levantó de su asiento para prender otra vela —. Cuando llegamos estabas todo herido, sangrando y con una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, no entiendo como podías seguir de pie, pero apenas viste nuestra llegada y te desplomaste.

— Suena a que estuvo divertido — bromeo.

Hermion y Ron vieron con buenos ojos que estuviera de buen humor, que su semblante mejorara a buen ritmo y que no tuviera nada de gravedad; como pensaron en un principio. El verlo bromear hizo que se quedaran un buen rato platicando sobre la situación que estaba viviendo la región d Gryffindor, aunque no quedaba nada claro solo una cosa era segura; alguien quería hacer daño. El medimago entro en la habitación de Harry para pedir que se retiraran sus amigos, las horas de visita terminaban y quería que siguiera reposando, lo que para Harry era ya mucho. No le quedo más que despedirse de sus amigos y quedarse acostado en su cama.

Sin poder dormir dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran, hizo un recapitulo de lo que había sido aquellas semanas. Empezó con su viaje de Hufflepuff a Gryffindor pasando por el desierto de Ori. Una de sus tantas malas decisiones, pero a su vez la mejor que pudo tomar si se era sincero. Gracias a su deshidratación y osadía conoció a los Greene, Ronald y en especial a Hermione. Eso lo llevo a la siguiente parte de la historia, la muerte de esa gran familia y su pueblo entero; se estremeció al recordarlo. Los ojos fijos, la piel fría, cuerpos ensangrentado… una imagen que jamás olvidaría. El descubrir que Hermione estaba viva fue lo que le devolvió el alama al cuerpo, luego llego el pelirrojo al que tuvieron que curar y cuidar. El viaje al siguiente pueblo, su destrucción, el combate con los de negro, la verdad de su amiga, la visita a su tía. Esas semanas fueron muy movidas, y todo termino en esa cama; en esa habitación de la enfermería.

Sus ojos pesaron por fin, no opuso resistencia al dios del sueño y se dejó caer en sus brazos. Todo se volvió negro por unos segundo, luego se vio en un sueño. Como en casi todos se miraba en tercer persona, se hallaba parado en un campo de césped seco rodeado por tres figuras ocultas en la sombra — lo que fue curioso pues el sol brillaba en el cielo —, dos de ellas hablaron, sus palabras intangibles provocaban en Harry confusión. Dio un paso hacia adelante y las figuras callaron, el que tenía en frente levanto su mano para que no siguiera avanzando.

— _Busca_ — dijo — Destruye.

No entendía porque esa insistencia, él sabía que debía buscar y destruir. No debía recodárselo en sueños, le irritaba que le molestara cuando no hacía más que buscar y destruir.

— _Encontrar y proteger_ — dijo la figura a su costado derecho.

Ninguna de las dos voces las reconocía, pero el del segundo le pareció conocerlo. En cambio, sus palabras contradecían en cierto punto a las del primero. Claro que las debía de encontrar, pero, ¿Proteger? ¿Estarían hablando de lo que el creía que estaban? Lo dudo al escuchar la tercera voz.

— _Debe saber._

Ya no entendía nada, de lo que le estaban tratando de decir aquellas tres figuras en las sombras. Debía buscar y destruir, encontrar y proteger, debía saber… tres conceptos que se contradecían, y a la vez que se complementaban. En principio creyó entender, después no entendió, al final estaba confundido. Las figuras dieron un paso hacia atrás, todo comenzó a temblar, el sol se apagó, todo se sumió en la obscuridad. Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo creando una imagen demoniaca, sintió terror y pánico, pero a su vez valentía y coraje. De su varita una chispa de luz blanca brillante emano, floto hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, levanto la mano y la toco. Todo se envolvió en esa luz cegadora, todo quedo en una calma divina.

**29**

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente se vio de nuevo en la habitación de la enfermería, todo estaba en quietud; el cantar de un gorrión se escuchó por la ventana. Aprovechando que era muy temprano y que no había nadie se incorporó para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama, tomo fuerzas para levantarse y se dirigió a la ventana. La vida en el cuartel ya comenzaba, mucha movilización pudo ver en el patio central, aurores iban y venían para dar inicio a sus actividades; la situación de los de negro los tenía en alerta. El crujir del abrir de la puerta hizo que se diera vuelta, esperaba ver que aparecieran Hermione o Ron para darle el buen día, pero su sorpresa fue ver una larga melena roja y unos ojos grandes y marrones clavarse en su figura.

— Me da gusto ver que te encuentras mejor — soltó la hermana de Ron.

— Muchas gracias.

No sabía que hacer o decir, le parecía curioso que la hermana de su pelirrojo amigo estuviese en su habitación de la enfermería. La joven dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios que le incomodaban, no lo entendía, una joven bonita lo visitaba. Tal vez se debía a que no la conocía y era hermana de su recién amigo.

— Eres un chico de pocas palabras, eh alquimista — la joven se fue a tomar asiento en la silla a lado de su cama —. Mi hermano me comento lo que has hecho con los hombres de negro — la pelirroja se quedó pensativa un momento —. Bueno, no fue necesario que me contara, todos en el cuartel están hablando sobre tu hazaña.

El pelinegro recordó la charla con sus amigos la noche pasada, no le dieron muchos detalles sobre porque él era el centro de atención. Por más que obligo a su cerebro no logro recordar bien que era lo que había sucedido en la batalla, todas las imágenes eran rápidas y borrosas.

— ¿Qué es lo tan fantástico que hice?

La pelirroja coloco un semblante que le indicaba que no fuese tan modesto con su acción, pero al ver que su pregunta era seria desdibujo su sonrisa y el semblante cambio a uno de curiosidad.

— Vaya que ese golpe de cabeza si te zarandeo — se rio de su propio chiste —. ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza.

— Bueno, yo te platico — dio golpecitos en la cama indicando que tomara lugar junto a ella —. Es un relato muy interesante.

Dudoso el joven se fue acercando a la cama y se quedó sentado en el otro lado, lo que provoco en la pelirroja desilusión. Aun así comenzó el relato de lo que se está diciendo por el cuartel, sobre su gran hazaña. Los aurores que lucharon junto a él contra los hombres de negro narraron la pelea como una donde sus posibilidades de salir con vida eran nulas, que si no fuera por sus grandes movimientos de duelo y conocimiento de alquimista no hubieran vivido. En la pelea sufrió muchos ataques, y a pesar de las heridas jamás se dejó vencer, lucho hasta que vio que los refuerzos llegaban.

— Uno afirma que le salvaste la vida mínimo dos veces en la lucha — la joven se levantó de su asiento sin despegar una mano de la cama y la comenzó a rodear —. Otro cuenta como con un líquido extraño sacaste de combate a dos hechiceros convirtiendo sus brazos en plomo — Siguió avanzando en su dirección, eso lo ponía nervioso —. Y todos afirman que luchaste contra tres a la vez logrando sacar dos de combate.

— ¿Todo eso hice?

La pelirroja asintió sin detener su avance. Verla venir lo ponía nervioso, siempre era un torpe cuando de mujeres se trataba y reaccionar rápido a sus coqueteos no era lo suyo. Cuando estaba por llegar se tropezó con algo y trastabillo hasta caer encima de él, quedando muy juntos el pelinegro pudo sentir la fisionomía de la pelirroja. Era más exuberante de lo que su uniforme permitía ver. Los brazos de la joven rodearon su cuello, y su rostro quedo a centímetros del suyo, en lo que respectaba a él tenía sus manos en la cintura de la joven; en su intento por detenerla.

— Ejem — la tos fingida de alguien hizo que ambos voltearan a la puerta.

En la puerta se encontraba Hermione que les miraba de una manera que no le conocía, era como una especie de molestia ó algo más que no supo reconocer el pelinegro.

— Si están ocupados puedo volver más tarde.

— No es lo que piensas, mione — divertida la pelirroja se quitó de encima de Harry —. Lo siento, Harry — dicho eso le guiño el ojo sin que la castaña le viera —. Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar.

La joven salió de la habitación sin quisiera mirar al pelinegro, esa joven sí que era muy diferente a lo que esperaba del comportamiento de una auror. Acalorado se quitó el sudor de la frente, no se percató que la castaña se le acercó con una bandeja con el desayuno.

— Veo que te has llevado muy bien con Ginny —escueto la joven.

— ¿Qué?... no… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué?

La joven solo se limitó a verlo, le analizaba con la mirada esa misma que hasta el día no le conocía. Respiro hondo y dejo de lado la situación incómoda de la pelirroja aun lado, necesitaba aligerar la tensión que se formó con su amiga.

— Hay mucho movimiento hoy — se lamentó por su patético comentario.

— Ron me ha dicho que es porque vendrá gente importante.

Se acercó a la bandeja para poder tomar sus alimentos, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía mucha hambre. La joven le siguió contando que la batalla de hace un par de días puso en mayor alerta a todos en el región, se mandarían más aurores a las fronteras y que se rumoraba que el mismo Albus Dumbledore vendría a ver la situación.

— Si viene el gran maestre Albus es que la situación lo amerita — aseguro —. Será un placer poder conocerlo.

— Si no mal recuerdo es el hombre que todo mundo respeta, ¿no?

Hermione le miro con incredulidad como si su comentario fuese una blasfemia. El que le viera de tal forma lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar, pero era verdad que para él solo era un nombre más que conocía por las pláticas de las personas.

— Es claro que lo respetan, el mismo fue quien derroto al señor de las sombras.

De nuevo otra referencia que solo conocía por la historia que a fuerzas tuvo que aprender del boca a boca. El famoso señor de las sombras, un hechicero oscuro que atemorizo a las cuatro regiones y pretendía ir más allá. Hombre temido, hombre repudiado. Las personas también comentaban sobre su deceso y que quien fue el artífice llevaba el nombre de Albus Dumbledore.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tu postura tan indiferente sobre el tema — la joven ponía ese rostro indignado que más que darle pena le divertía — Ve, hasta te burlas.

— Me encanta como frunces el ceño y esa mueca de indignación — soltó sin pensar el pelinegro.

La joven se quedó callada sonrojada, no entendió en un principio hasta que repaso sus palabras. Desvió su mirada de la de ella, y no es que precisamente estuvieran viéndole directo a los ojos. El momento se vio interrumpido cuando una vez más la puerta crujió al abrirse y entraron Ronald y el general Maller con su sequito. Su presencia no se la esperaba, en sus rostros se notaba que iban en buenos términos.

— General — quiso levantarse, pero el general le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

— Tranquilo, señor Potter — el hombre y su gente se pararon al pie de su cama —. Aún debe mantenerse en reposo.

— Señor, me siento mucho mejor.

El general asintió al ver como se lograba poner de pie quedando junto a la castaña.

— Sé que le parecerá extraño nuestra presencia, pero debíamos para agradecerle su gran acto de valentía — el general y su gente lo mostraron con ese saludo militar suyo de colocar su mano derecha en el pecho e inclinarse ante él —. Y hubiéramos venido antes, sin embargo la situación es muy precaria en estos momentos.

— No se preocupes, señor, y no es necesario el agradecimiento.

— Lo es —sentencio —. Que alguien salve a mi gente es ganarse mi confianza, por lo que quisiera preguntarle una vez más si le gustaría entrar a la academia de aurores.

Esa vez, a diferencia de su comité, lo decía de verdad convencido y con todo la intención de que si respondía que sí, aceptarlo.

— Con todo respeto mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa, señor — la decepción apareció en su rostro.

— Es una lástima.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque no quiere unírsenos? — hablo la mujer que estaba sentada en el comité a lado del general. La segunda al mando, Alizt Kelley; mejor conocida como la dama de hierro.

Ron que hasta el momento le respeto su decisión de que no le contara su misión se mostró expectante por si decidía responder. En cambio, Hermione parecía un poco alterada sobre la pregunta, si bien a ella tampoco le contó sobre su misión cabía la posibilidad de que lo escuchase con su padre. Reconociendo que contar su verdad no era para cualquier persona, decidió decir lo de siempre.

— Tengo una promesa que cumplirle a mi padre.

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer a nadie en la sala, con solo una excepción. Seguro querían escuchar algo con un mayor peso, pero, ¿qué puede ser más importante que una promesa a un padre? Para él era una respuesta digna y satisfactoria.

— Honorable — expreso el general.

La mujer se le quedo viendo como queriendo poder leer su mente, por fortuna el sabría si alguien lo intentaba; se había entrenado.

— E imagino que seguirá con su viaje cuando mejore.

— Así lo es, señor.

— Bueno, podrá pasar sus días de recuperación en esta instalación — la mirada del general se tornó misteriosa y divertida —. Incluso puede que cambie de opinión en estos días sobre la proposición de la academia.

Con esto se despidieron y retiraron de la habitación dejando solo a los tres amigos. Para Harry la mirada del general le dejo pensando, ¿Qué habría querido decir con aquello? Pudiera que solo fuese una manera de que pensara sobre la propuesta, o tal vez solo fue su imaginación el semblante misterioso, como fuese eso lo dejo pensando gran parte del día.

**30**

Por la tarde el joven pelinegro pudo salir de la habitación, más que nada por su propia cuenta que porque el medimago le permitiera. En su caminata por los pasillos pudo presenciar un gran movimiento de aurores y hechiceros yendo de un lado a otro. Escucho en una plática sobre que pronto llegarían altos mandos, por lo que supuso que sería el que menciono Hermione. Albus Dumbledore. Se preguntó si en realidad ese hechicero era tan grandioso de poderoso como todos presumían. Quizás ese día lo podría conocer y poder juzgarlo el mismo. Como fuese, ese no era su mayor preocupación en aquel día, quería recuperarse para poder irse. Para su mala suerte eso sería dentro de unos cuantos días, y a pesar de que se sintiera bien sabía que no lo dejarían partir.

Salió a un gran balcón que le permitía ver la ciudad de este a oeste. Esa tarde era muy agradable, la ciudad de Hill era muy pintoresca con su arquitectura. Las calles amplias permitían un mejor flujo de las personas y carretas, las casas tenían una construcción muy llamativa con formas triangulares, círculos y rectángulos. La ciudad era conocida como la última de las internas, lo que quería decir que después de ese punto las demás serian conocidas como ciudades o pueblos de frontera. No le extraño que en ese lugar hubiera burgueses, ver lujosas carretas pasar por la calle aledaña al cuartel contrastaba con los pocos poblados que paso para llegar allí.

La locura se desato de pronto en todo el cuartel, aurores fueron convocados en la sala de las chimeneas — seguramente las visitas llegarían por la red Flu — para dar la bienvenida a los altos mandos. Por su parte tuvo que regresar al cuarto de enfermería por petición de uno par de aurores novatos. No se opuso, el momento era uno importante como para que él anduviera por allí. Se sorprendió al ver que Hermione le esperaba sentada en su cama, por la mirada represiva comprendió que no le gusto verlo fuera de la habitación.

— Parece que ha llegado la gente importante — su intento de evadir el regaño de la joven le hizo decir lo primero que le cruzo la mente.

— Si, parece que se les han adelantado.

— Te respalda el rostro de los aurores que me trajeron aquí — cerro lo ojos viendo que retomo el tema de su salida.

— Ni creas que se me olvida que andabas fuera de la cama — Hermione quería contener una sonrisa que amenazó con evidenciar lo gracioso que le pareció Harry —. Es por tu bien, debes estar listo para tu misión.

El pelinegro se sintió aliviado de no ver a la castaña en su fase de madre protectora, que le conoció con Ronald en su viaje hasta Hill. Lo que le pareció curioso fue como menciono su misión, como si quisiera ocultar lo que iba en búsqueda. Recordó el momento que la mujer a lado del general Maller cuando le pregunto sobre de que trataba su misión, el rostro preocupado de la castaña evidencio que sabía sobre su búsqueda de las piedras.

— Hermione, ¿sabes lo que estoy buscando?

— Si, lo escuche cuando hablaste con mi…

No pudo terminar la oración, aun no se sentía del todo bien con el título que le dio a un hombre por tantos años y al final no lo era.

— Era tu padre, Hermione, nunca lo dudes.

La joven le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No lo dudo, es solo que recordarlo me hace sentir triste — sacudió la cabeza y retomo el tema —. Sobre ti, no era necesario que lo escuchara de su plática — la joven se le acerco y hablo casi en un susurro —. Los rumores sobre el alquimista implican las piedras, por eso mi padre sabía lo que buscabas, por eso la comandante Keller te pregunto.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Ron indago, le pareció muy sospechoso el comportamiento del general y la comandante.

Harry le preocupo que el rumor sobre su misión se supiera ya por las regiones, se lamentó ser muy poco cuidadoso. Lo cierto es que todo su error fue en el inicio, por no creer de relevancia ocultar lo que buscaba y solo el tiempo le dio a comprender lo que su abuelo le dijo de mantener el secreto. Lo que paso no se podía borrar, ahora debía ser más cuidadoso y hacer que el rumor pareciera rumor.

— Ellos solo querían confirmar el rumor — la castaña le miraba directo a los ojos —. Te aconsejo que lo dejes como un rumor, que inventes la razón de tu misión — era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, la castaña le sugería lo que pasaba por su cabeza —. Harry, eres un sujeto fácil de leer, un hombre muy bueno y confianzudo… debes ser reservado con ese tema.

La preocupación de la castaña le gusto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien se preocupaba por el de una manera tan sincera. Si bien en su viaje tuvo unas cuantas personas que le apreciaban, con la castaña era más especial.

— Si, tienes razón. Ya me lo habían advertido, no supe actuar.

Se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro viéndose por uno par de minutos, esa manera de interactuar se hacía cada vez más normal en ellos; era hablar sin usar palabras. Entendía que la joven lo apoyaría, que su secreto estaba seguro con ella. Pudo ver que le comprendía lo que le quería decir: que estaba agradecido y que tendría más cuidado, se lo confirmo la sonrisa que dibujo en sus labios. Su momento de intimidad se vio interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta, giraron sus cabezas para ver quien entraba, la puerta se abría dejando el paso a varios hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas elegantes. Entre el grupo entro Ronald seguido de Maller y Keller. Al final entraron dos personas, una mujer de edad ya grande y un hombre de igual edad con una larga melena y barba blanca.

— Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, es un placer para mi presentarles al gran hechicero Maestre Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore — les presento el general Maller.

— Es un gusto conocerlos, jóvenes — la mirada del hechicero, cargada con toda su sabiduría, se calvo en la de los hechiceros.

Harry sintió que ese atardecer lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento le cambiaría su pensamiento por completo, que su vida daría un giro inesperado. Lo podía ver allí en esos bondadosos ojos azules.

* * *

**Octavo capítulo.**

**Vamos avanzando muy bien con esta historia hahaha, me da gusto ya que me fascina escribirla y todo lo que tengo pensado para ella. Les doy las gracias a ****HGHP95, SU y JEZ ****por su apoyo al dejarme review. Me motivan a seguir con esta historia n.n **

**Bueno, les aviso que el siguiente capítulo me tardare un poco en actualizarlo debido a que me enfocare en otra de mis historias que ya van de salida. Y si bien ya tengo el capítulo nueve, prefiero esperar también avanzar un par de capitulo… todo para no dejarlos esperando mucho entre capítulos n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	10. IX

**31**

Era extraño encontrarse en aquel gran estudio lleno de libros, recuadros con pinturas movibles, pergaminos en una mesa y un fénix postrado en su percha a lado de la mesa donde se encontraba el gran maestre. El hombre de edad ya avanzada les miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, era como si un abuelo estuviera viendo a sus nietos que hicieron algo gracioso. Harry no sabía cómo leer a ese hombre, si se caracterizaba por poder leer la forma de ser de las personas con aquel anciano le resultaba muy difícil. Reconocía que tenía un aura especial, con una carga mágica muy poderosa como jamás había visto en su vida.

Albus comenzó con sus sinceras condolencias a la castaña por sus pérdidas, le dijo que era una joven muy valiente y fuerte para seguir adelante; la admiraba. Hermione dibujo una sonrisa amarga por el halago. Después el anciano les ofreció una taza de té la cual Hermione ni él rechazaron más que nada por cortesía. No podían negar que estaba delicioso aquel líquido que con solo tocar su lengua sintió una gran paz en su interior, y por lo visto su amiga le sucedía lo mismo.

— Siempre que bebo un buen té me gusta acompañarlo con pastelillos de calabaza — les tendió la bandeja con los pastelillos recién horneados —. Por favor, sin vergüenza, tomen los que gusten.

Harry fue quien tomo un par, la verdad olían tan bien que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de probarlos. Y si sabían cómo el té, no quería perder aquella delicia. No estuvo equivocado. Al verlo degustar el pastelillo su amiga no pudo evitar la curiosidad y aunque apenada tomo un pastelillo.

— No seas modesta, señorita Granger, tome otro.

La castaña no paso desadvertido que le nombro por su apellido real, y no por el que por años uso. Pensó que lo más lógico era que Ronald le hubiera avisado sobre ella con su verdadero apellido, y no con el de su padre adoptivo.

— Señor, ¿nos podría decir a que se debe que estemos en su despacho?

— Por supuesto, señorita Granger — El anciano se recargo en el respaldo de su gran silla dorada con felpo rojo, miro por unos segundo a los jóvenes y prosiguió a explicar —. Me han hablado de los suceso que han acontecido, y viendo que son los únicos testigos y valientes peleadores — con eso dirigió su atención en el pelinegro —,por lo que deseo hablar con ustedes.

Algo le decía a Harry que a donde quería ir el gran maestre era lo que él había hecho y que era un alquimista. Un hombre tan importante como lo era no podría dejar pasar la noticia del alquimista viajero. Esta vez no planearía dejar que se prolongara la discusión.

— Señor, con todo el respeto, ¿usted quiere saber sobre mí?

El anciano miro sobre sus anteojos directo hacia el pelinegro y sonrió, no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó a la mesa. Cruzo los dedos de sus manos, seguía sin decir nada. La situación era un tanto incómoda para Harry.

— No negare que se sobre tus habilidades y que tengo curiosidad — hablo mesurado y pausado como lo venía haciendo —. Pero créeme cuando te digo que me interesa más lo que ustedes saben sobre los acontecimientos — sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que Harry le creyó —. Por eso también he citado a la joven Granger, señor Potter.

— Entonces, ¿Qué gusta saber? — la joven tomo parte en la plática —. Seguramente el auror Ronald le dio el reporte.

— Un reporte que solo un punto de vista, me gustaría conocer otras dos.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y fueron respondiendo las preguntas que iban saliendo por parte del anciano. Empezaron con lo sucedido en el primer ataque, el anciano escucho y solo interrumpía de ser necesario. Ronald explico lo que el vivió, por lo que cuando Harry y Hermione dieron su parte de la situación se pudo ver un panorama más amplio de lo ocurrido semanas atrás. Conforme avanzaron llegaron a un punto donde Harry no dejo pasar la oportunidad de revelar lo que descubrió en su segunda pelea contra el hombre calvo.

— Estoy seguro que era el secuas de Malfoy.

— Estoy enterado sobre las acciones de esa familia — Albus se acarició su larga barba blanca —. Pero sería imposible inculparlo directamente, su lacayo pudo actuar por su cuenta, además de que los Malfoy son muy respetados en la región de Slyterin.

— Eso los protege.

— Correcto, señorita Granger.

— Señor, ¿sería posible que nos dijera que sucede?

El anciano se quedó callado observando a su ave roja mover sus alas como intentando alzar el vuelo. Harry no paso desapercibido el brillo de la mirada del anciano. Sucedía algo importante, no por nada se encontraba en ese punto de la región.

— Por el momento solo se sabe que son rufianes que buscan poner en una situación delicada al ministro.

Harry se disponía preguntar otra cosa, pero la mano de la castaña lo detuvo. Entendió que no esos temas no eran de su incumbencia, y que no le responderían sus preguntas… no eran aurores para que les explicaran todo.

— Y, después de su viaje huyendo del peligro han llegado a Hill — termino el relato el maestre —. Me sorprenden sus habilidades, y eso me lleva al siguiente punto de nuestra conversación.

Tanto Harry como Hermione creían saber que significaba aquello, pero no esperaban las siguientes palabras, las cuales tomaron más de improviso al pelinegro que a la castaña.

— La señorita Granger ya fue aceptada para ingresar a Hogwarts — le sonrió a la joven —, pero usted señor Potter ha sido invitado y se ha negado — su mirada sabia se posó en el pelinegro, quien percibió un brillo especial — ¿Podría preguntar por qué?

Harry levanto una ceja pensando en ese brillo en la mirada del maestre, parecía como si supiera la razón de su viaje; que para ese momento no era de extrañar. Suspiro, recordar su descuido, su falta de secretismo le molestaba y más ahora que entendía porque no debían saber sobre las piedras. Miro al fénix y después a Dumbledore que no despegaba si atención de él.

— Tengo que cumplí una promesa a mi padre — comenzó con su ya ensayada media verdad —. Pero no niego que me gustaría formar parte de un grupo tan importante como es el de los aurores.

— Y, ¿esa promesa tiene algo que ver con las piedras filosofales?

Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras del gran maestre. No fue el hecho de que supiera sobre la misión sino el tono tan seguro con el que lo dijo, serio, mesurado, sin titubear, seguro de que las palabras emanadas de su boca eran la verdad.

— No sé porque se sorprenden, si eres un alquimista es lógico que te relacionen con las piedras — _sin mencionar que el boca a boca de su búsqueda pudo haber llegado a sus oídos_, pensó el pelinegro.

— Supongo que no solo se debe a que soy alquimista por el que haya nombrado a las piedras.

— Si, es solamente por eso.

— ¿No le han llegado rumores sobre mí?

El anciano se volvió a recargar en el respaldo de la silla, coloco sus manos en los soportes de brazo. El gran maestre era un sujeto que transmitía una paz muy acogedora, pero también esa manera de mirar incomodaba en ocasiones a los jóvenes que no sabían que esperar de tan peculiar personaje.

— Si, pero ninguno menciona las piedras — sus palabras sonaban sinceras —. Solo se rumora sobre un alquimista viajero que anda en las cuatro regiones.

— ¿No mencionan sus motivos? — Hermione se adelantó.

Albus miro curioso a la castaña como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le hizo dibujar una amplia sonrisa.

— No, solo se dice que está en búsqueda de mejorar su arte.

Eso no lo podía creer el pelinegro que estaba seguro de que alguien pudo empezar a lanzar el rumor de su verdadera búsqueda. ¿Acaso corrió con suerte y su hipótesis de que la razón de su búsqueda estuviera en boca de todos era errónea? No, no podía ser, porque entonces la siguiente pregunta involucraba al padre de Hermione. El señor Anthony sabia la verdadera razón de su búsqueda, menciono que alguien le conto sobre que buscaba las piedras filosofales. El reconocía que en sus inicios del viaje confió su secreto a personas sin saber si se pudiera confiar en ellas al cien. El tiempo lo hizo ser más desconfiado, y los pocos que les conto la verdad fueron personas buenas que se convirtieron en verdaderos amigos; no creía que ellos le traicionaran.

— Le aseguro, señor Potter, que la razón de su viaje no anda en boca de todos.

Harry miro al hechicero, lo que le decía era verdad, lo sabía por su tono de voz. El alivio de que su error de novato al principio del viaje que emprendio hace dos años no le costara. Solo quedaba una pregunto: ¿Quién le contó al padre de Hermione sobre su verdadera razón del viaje? Esa pregunta comenzó a tomar fuerza, siendo curioso necesitaba una respuesta, saber quién de las personas que confió lo traiciono. En su mente aparecieron dos rostros.

— Su silencio solo hace que corrobore lo que he dicho.

Harry levanto su rostro cabizbajo para poder hacerle frente al hechicero sentado frente suya. El tiempo le hizo reconocer a las personas con las que podía contar y confiar, ese anciano era uno; esperaba no equivocarse.

— Sí, señor — afirmo con la cabeza —. Estoy en búsqueda de las piedras de la filosofía.

— Eso es muy interesante.

— Señor, se lo que mi gente ocasiono tiempo atrás — Harry mantenía fija su mirada en la del hechicero —, lo que las piedras provocaron en la comunidad mágica y las consecuencias posteriores… le soy sincero cuando le digo que si las busco no es para nada malo.

— Y le creo, señor Potter.

— ¿Enserio? — no estaba acostumbrado a que gente como Albus se comportara de esa forma.

— Por supuesto, lo veo en sus ojos — El anciano se levantó de su asiento, Harry y Hermione le imitaron —. Sus acciones también hablan por usted, además, créame cuando le digo que tuve muy buenos amigos alquimistas, y sé que en su vocación no está dar mal uso a las piedras.

— Le agradezco que me crea.

El anciano asintió.

— Yo no soy quien para juzgarle — esas palabras las agradeció aún más —, y no le preguntare más sobre su misión, eso solo usted sabrá en quien confiar. Por lo que le agradezco su sinceridad — el anciano acaricio a su ave fénix —, pero enserio me gustaría que formara parte de nuestras filas como auror. ¿No hay una manera de convencerlo?

— Me temó que por el momento no.

— Ya veo — pareció decepcionado —. Es una lástima, he visto lo que puede hacer. En Hogwarts podríamos pulir sus habilidades, sería un gran auror — Harry se sintió apenado —, de hecho los dos — agrego al ver a la castaña —. En caso de que cambie de opinión sabe dónde encontrarnos.

— Lo sé y se lo agradezco.

— Bien, es momento de tocar el tercer punto de esta discusión — la atención ahora fue para la castaña —. Ya que usted fue elegida para ser una auror, señorita, digame, ¿aun esta interesada?

— Por supuesto.

— Esos ánimos me agradan — Harry pudo notar como Hermione estaba contenta de poder entablar una conversación con el gran maestre —. ¿Qué le parece si hablamos de lo que le espera en el castillo?

— Me encantaría.

**32**

Todo la cena la joven castaña no pudo contener sus emociones sobre la plática con el gran maestre, y aunque Harry estuvo con ella en la siguiente hora de su charla le contaba junto a Ron sobre lo que hablaron. No podía negar que parecía una niña con juguete nuevo, era divertido verla de tan buenos ánimos después de los terribles días anteriores. _Después de la tormenta viene la calma, Harry. _Recordó aquellas sabia palabras que una vez le dijo su padre de niño, cuando pasaba por un momento difícil para su edad. Recuerdos que la vida se empeñaba a mantener vivos.

Ron escuchaba a su amiga fascinado, la miraba de una manera especial en el que no un simple amigo vería a su amiga. Se preguntó qué historia había detrás de aquellos dos, se hablaban de una manera poco usual entre amigos, se conocían desde niños, peleaban todo el tiempo. Eso último era lo que más le llamaba la atención, esas peleas absurdas por cosas absurdas. Él no era un experto en cuestiones del amor, pero creía que eso podía ser una señal de que tanto Ron como Hermione se atraían. No lo sabría con seguridad, solo preguntándoles tendría la respuesta correcta; se lo callo.

— Harry, ¿cuándo te mejores de nuevo iras en tu viaje?

— Si, Ron — le dio un trago a su bebida —. Sabes que no puedo dejar de lado mi promesa.

— Creíamos que Dumbledore pudiera hacer que cambiaras de opinión.

— ¿Creían?

— El general Maller, y la comandante Keller.

Eso aclaro la postura tan misteriosa del general antes de retirase aquella mañana que lo fueron a visitar. Su pelirrojo amigo lo supo desde el comienzo, hubiera agradecido que le comentara sobre sus planes, le evitaría desconfiar de todo los altos mandos del lugar.

— Pero veo que a respetado tu decisión.

— Si, y me alegro — le miro como culpándolo.

— Amigo, yo solo quería que te nos unieras — levanto los brazos como mostrando su inocencia —, eres un hechicero excepcional y un gran alquimista. Siendo sincero, nos vendrías bien en la academia.

— He ahí la verdadera razón.

Los tres amigos soltaron una risa alegre por la reacción del pelirrojo al querer corregir sus palabras, las bromas entre los tres era cada vez más normal y eso le agradaba a Harry. Hermione y Ron eran de esas pocas personas que valían la pena, y él alquimista en sus viajes había conocido a tantas personas que sabía reconocer a las de buen corazón. La charla en la cena fue muy amena, hablaban como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, pero en realidad apenas lo estaban haciendo.

Pasado un buen tiempo que los tres terminaron de cenar llego la hermana de Ron, su semblante era algo serio lo que alerto al pelirrojo. Ginny solo fue por su hermano diciendo que los buscaba la concejal y el gran maestre, se fueron del comedor dejando a Harry y Hermione intrigados y un tanto preocupados.

— ¿Crees que sea algo de cuidado? — pregunto la joven mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los conduciría a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la enfermería —. Ginny no lucia bien, estaba como pálida.

— Esperemos que no sea nada de qué preocuparse.

— Si, esperemos.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, se dispusieron a subirlas y en el primer descanso la castaña se detuvo. Harry se cuestionó su repentino comportamiento, se quedó callada viendo al suelo como decidiendo hacer algo. Estando un par de escalones arriba los bajo para quedar a lado de su amiga quien seguía quita sola en sus pensamientos. Le tomo del hombro y le pregunto si todo estaba en orden. No sabía porque, pero presentía que estaba preocupada por su pelirrojo amigo, con eso de que intuía se gustaban no le resulto extraño. Al ver que no le contesto le volvió a preguntar si todo estaba bien, la joven levanto su rostro con semblante afligido.

— Mañana parto a Hogwarts — dijo de pronto.

— Si, eso dijo Dumbledore — parecía que estaba equivocado y la razón del comportamiento de su amiga eran nervios por su futuro —. No tengas miedo te va ir muy bien ya lo…

No pudo terminar la oración, la joven se le lanzo en un abrazo cálido, fuerte y acogedor. Oculto su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, y se aferró a su cuerpo. Este acto de su amiga lo tomo desprevenido, nunca imagino que fuese a ocurrir algo como lo que sucedía. Reaccionando a la ocasión con su brazo bueno lo paso por la espalda de su amiga y completo el abrazo.

— Gracias, Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo — la joven apenada hablaba con su rostro aun oculto en su pecho.

— No debes…

— Si debo — la castaña levanto su rostro quedando cerca del de Harry —. Fuiste la fortaleza que necesitaba para poder sobrevivir, te convertiste en un ángel guardián que me protegió en todo momento — esas palabras tan profundas que salían del corazón de la castaña le llegaban directo —. Te debo mucho, espero algún día poder devolverte el favor.

— No me debes nada — la abrazo más fuerte, se juntaron tanto que quedo cerca de su oído a lo que le susurro —: Tú fuiste mi ángel guardián primero, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se estremeció en sus brazos, no supo si fue por sentir la cercanía de su voz o por lo que sus palabras significaban. Lo que sí estuvo seguro es que la joven se aferró aún más, en el momento no le pareció extraño, se sentía tan a gusto y feliz que desearía poder seguir en los brazos de la castaña. Su aroma a jazmín y pergamino embargo su olfato, volviendo el momento aún más agradable. Llegado el momento se tuvieron que separar, la castaña se disculpó recordando que estaba herido, se lamentó por el hecho pues quisiera estar más tiempo cerca de su amiga. Se miraron un momento en la calma de la privacidad que les otorgaba aquella parte del cuartel. Era una suerte poder estar en silencio gozando solo del sonido del vacío. Los ojos miel miraban a los ojos verdes. Ambos podían sentir una extraña conexión, quizás por la atmosfera del lugar; como fuera les gustaba.

— Creo que es tiempo de ir a descansar — Harry tosió en un intento de fingir el que estaba apenado —. Mañana es un día importante, debes dormir bien.

— Si, tienes razón — estuvo de acuerdo Hermione quien sonreía mientras desviaba su rostro rojizo al piso.

Subieron peldaño por peldaño sin decir una palabras, solo una sonrisa de dibuja en sus rostros. Caminaron por los pasillos que de forma misteriosa se llenaron de personas difiriendo de la situación de las escaleras donde la ausencia de personas era evidente. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación designada para la castaña, se detuvieron frente a la puerta cerrada, nadie se movía. Harry dedicaba a mirar pasar algunos del personal del edificio, la castaña miraba el pomo de la puerta.

— Hasta mañana, Harry — la castaña en un movimiento veloz se colocó en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se perdió en el interior de su habitación.

Ruborizado era como seguramente se encontraba sus mejillas, no podría negarle a nadie ese hecho, el factor sorpresa fue lo que más contribuyo. Sonriente el joven se dirigió a su habitación, a pesar de que era un poco tarde el movimiento en el cuartel era bastante a lo usual. Seguro que se debía a que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en el edifico. Vio la entrada que daba a la enfermería y la cruzo, se adentró a un gran salón de medio círculo. En ese espacio se encontraban con camas, cobertores y demás instrumentos médicos. Al fondo se encontraban unas puertas, la del fondo a la derecha era la de su habitación, y es cuando vio a Ron tocando la puerta.

— El señor de esa habitación se fue de vacaciones — bromeo desde su lugar.

— Esa fue buena — al girarse vio el semblante serio de su amigo.

— ¿Todo bien?

El pelirrojo le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que entraran al cuarto para hablar, seguro no quería que nadie les escuchara por accidente. El primero en cruzar la puerta fue Harry seguido de Ron quien cerró la puerta tras de él. Cada quien tomo asiento donde mejor le pareció y quedaron frente uno del otro separados por una mesa.

— Son mis hermanos — dijo de pronto el pelirrojo —. Están desaparecidos.

— ¿Fred y George? — el pelirrojo le comento que tenía seis hermanos, pero los que más le mencionaba eran los gemelos, por lo que fueron los primero en aparecer en su memoria.

— Sí.

Dejo que el silencio dominara la habitación, no quería presionar a su amigo a que le contara lo que ocurría. Le daría tiempo, eso era lo que el prefería que hicieran cuando estaba por platicar algo importante. En tanto recordó el rostro de su hermana, eso explicaba el porqué de su seriedad cuando hasta el momento la conocía como una joven dinámica. Ron no dejaba de observar la flama que danzaba en la vela en medio de la mesa, lo que pasara por su cabeza se quedaría en ese lugar.

— Fueron emboscados — hablo con voz ronca —. Estaban encargados de buscar a los sujetos de negro… nunca imaginaron que su división se viera rodeada por enemigos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Un sobreviviente de la batalla logro llegar a un poblado cercano y mandar una lechuza — el pelirrojo pasaba su dedo índice y pulgas por la flama —. Dice que no sabe del paradero de los demás, que lo más probable es que estén muertos.

— Están bien, no te preocupes… los encontraran.

El pelirrojo agradeció con una media sonrisa sus ánimos.

— Mañana parto con un grupo — el auror retomo la palabra —. Me voy de madrugada, y e venido a despedirme, amigo.

— Es un lástima que nuestros camino se tengan que separar de esta manera, amigo.

— Nos volveremos a ver — le tendió el brazo para que se lo estrechara.

— Eso ni lo dudes — acepto el gesto y estrecho su brazo con el de su amigo —. Te deseo lo mejor.

El pelirrojo asintió y se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a retirarse.

— Tengo que retirarme, aun debo hacer unas cosas.

— Como despedirte de Hermione — soltó en tono de broma.

— No, no le diré nada — eso no lo esperaba y Ron se percató —. Ella ya a tenido mucho con sus propios problemas, va a comenzar una nueva a ventura y no quiero amargarle el momento.

— Entiendo.

— Cuídate.

— Tu igual.

Con un fuerte abrazo de amigos se despidieron. De nuevo en esos dos años la vida lo hacía tomar caminos diferentes a sus amigos, solo quedaba esperar que de nuevo algún día se volvieran a encontrar.

**33**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, pensó que por ser las seis de la mañana alcanzaría a ver a su amigo, pero él y su grupo madrugaron. Reconociendo que la ausencia del pelirrojo no pasaría desadvertido por la castaña se dirigió al salón donde la joven seria esperada por un grupo de aurores que la llevarían al siguiente poblado. Según la tradición todos los cadetes se reunieran en la ciudad del Andén donde una gran caravana saldría con todos ellos directo a Hogsmeade, ciudad donde se encontraba el castillo de Hogwarts.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con una nerviosa castaña que se encontraba con un par de compañero que llegaron el día anterior al cuartel. Al verlo entrar la joven se disculpó de sus amigos para ir en su encuentro, verla acercarse hizo que recordara el abrazo y el beso de la noche anterior; sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

— No creí que te levantarías temprano.

— Ya sabes que yo no suelo dormir mucho.

La castaña asintió.

— ¿Ya lista para emprender e viaje?

— Te mentiría si dijera que si — la voz la delataba —, pero la verdad es que aún no me hago a la idea.

— Pues velo haciendo porque el momento ha llegado.

Emocionada la joven asintió entendiendo el punto de su amigo, pero por más que tratara esos nervios no dejaban de hacerse presentes en su mirada y sonrisa. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba viendo a una niña emocionada por su primer aventura en los campos afuera del pueblo. Sin pensarlo le tomo de la mano y la sujeto firme, al contacto la joven dejo de temblar, sin embargo apenada volteo hacia otro lado. Su semblante era uno de tranquilidad y vergüenza hasta que frunció el ceño.

— Ya casi es hora de que me vaya y Ronald no a llegado para despedirse — comento con ese tono de voz serio que usaba cuando peleaba con su pelirrojo amigo.

Harry sabía que no era quien para decirle a Hermione lo que Ron había hecho, debía respetar su decisión, pero tampoco lo quería dejar en mal. Debía decir una pequeña mentira blanca.

— Lo he visto antes de venir.

La castaña le miro inquisitiva.

— Me ha dicho que lo disculpes por no poder venir, pero le encargaron una tarea que le evita poder venir a despedirse — el rostro de su amiga se tornó decepcionado —. Pero dijo que te veía en el castillo pronto.

— Que mal, me hubiera gustado despedirme.

— Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Hermione levanto una ceja al no comprender lo que las palabras del pelinegro quisieron decir, parecían directas y sin mucho a interpretar, pero algo en su tono de voz le hizo creer que había algo más. Abrió la boca para preguntar sobre lo último que dijo, pero la entrada del general Maller la interrumpió. Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que muy apenas los amigos se pudieron despedir, le indicaron a la castaña y sus compañeros lo que debían hacer. Pronto salieron del salón directo a las carrozas, sus equipajes los seguían por un hechizo hecho por uno de los aurores que los acompañarían. Una amistad más partía en dirección opuesta a la suya, y esta por alguna razón la lamento más que las otras.

* * *

**Noveno capítulo.**

**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, que si lo ven bien es más uno de relajación que nos prepara para lo que está por venir. Puede que no parezca un capitulo relevante, pero si lo es y si ponen atención sabrán el porqué. Espero sus opiniones y ojala les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo n.n**

**Como dije en el capítulo anterior, me tardare en actualizar hasta que termine una de mis otras historias que está por terminar. Les pido paciencia y por mientras disfruten de este nuevo capítulo haha.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	11. X

**34**

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más tedioso, solo encerrado en aquellas paredes y pasillos no era para nada su vida. Si no fuese por la compañía de su inseparable lechuza, Hedwig, ya se hubiera vuelto loco en ese lugar. Agregando además que la vida en el cuartel se vio disminuida, los aurores viajaban a las fronteras en búsqueda de los desaparecidos hombres de negro. Incluso Albus Dumbledore se retiró a una posición más cercana a las fronteras, la situación no era de peligro como antes, pero si de mucha intriga. El no saber quiénes eran los hombres que destruyeron los pueblos y villas, y su razón, inquietaba a los altos mandos de la región. Como fuera el asunto, su camino era en otra dirección y estaba feliz de poder volver emprender el camino al día siguiente.

— Bueno, señor Potter, veo que sus heridas han sanado — comento el medimago quitándole los vendajes.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo viajar ya?

— Si, pero le recomendaría que… oiga, espere, ¿A dónde va? — el medimago se percató que el alquimista ya estaba camino a la puerta de la enfermería.

— Usted ha dicho que ya puedo viajar — Harry movía su brazo sanado cerciorándose de no tener malestar.

— Si, eso he dicho, pero le recomiendo que descanse un día más.

Harry dejo de mover su brazo y se giró para mirar sonriente al medimago que le miraba extrañado.

— El tiempo apremia, doctor — dicho esto salió de la enfermería.

Camino por los ya tranquilos pasillos del cuarte, la situación parecía estar normalizándose debido a que los ataques de los de negro disminuyeron. Eso era bueno, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse como estaría su amigo Ron. ¿Habría encontrado a sus hermanos? ¿Estaría bien? Solo esperaba que las respuestas fuesen buenas. En cuanto a su castaña amiga no podía más que sentirse alegre, seguro que pronto llegaría a Howgarts a iniciar lo que sería su nueva vida. Un deseo de poder lograr su misión le invadió, si lograba encontrar pronto las piedras quizás podría ir al castillo para visitarla.

Estando en la planta baja se encontró con Lamark, uno auror muy agradable de unos cincuenta años de edad. En esos días la paso con aquel hombre alto de cabellera negra, se le acercó al verlo cerca de la puerta principal, al verle llegar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— Veo que ya estas mejor.

— Ya era momento.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga tu caballo?

Que aquel hombre pudiera reconocer las intenciones de otros antes de que pudieran expresarlo le agradaba a Harry, aunque debía admitir que en otros resultaba escalofriante.

— Será lo mejor.

— Por supuesto, tienes un largo viaje que hacer hasta Dufftown — Lamark ordena con su mano a uno de sus allegados que traigan el corcel —. No entiendo a qué vas a una ciudad tan poco… turística.

— Los caminos de la vida te llevan a donde sea, mi estimado.

— Cálmate sabio.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras del auror. En verdad ese hombre era un gran sujeto, agradecía que estuviera esos días en el cuartel ya que su fama se esparció por la ciudad de Hill las personas lo trataban de manera especial, eso le incomodaba en cierto punto, en cambio, Lamark lo trataba como un igual sin verlo como alguien especial y solo como un joven normal. Ese trato le recordó al padre de la castaña, y a su vez recordó a su amiga.

— Lamark, dime, ¿queda muy lejos la ciudad del Anden?

—Como a dos semanas para los novatos que viajan en carroza — el semblante del hombre detono nostalgia —. A pesar de que hay transporte más eficaces y rápidos, ese viaje a caballo no lo cambio por nada.

— ¿Por qué?

El auror dibujo una media sonrisa, era como si recordar su época de novato fuese algo único.

— La tradición de viajar en carroza con los demás cadetes tiene un fin — el caballo del pelinegro fue traído por un joven rubio que se retiró tan pronto tomo las correas su compañero —. Son dos semanas de estadía en la ciudad de Anden, tiempo que reúnen a todos los cadetes, luego el viaje hasta Hogsmeade es casi un mes, ¿imaginas ya el motivo?

Era lógico y muy sencillo de entender, pero, aun así, el pelinegro lo medito un momento. Viajar un mes con los demás cadetes conviviendo con ellos ese tiempo solo daba una respuesta; conjunto. El motivo del viaje era que se formaran lazos con los demás, que los novatos se unieran y para cuando llegaran al castillo fuesen un grupo listo para comenzar sus entrenamientos. Siempre es bueno conocer a quien luchara a tu lado.

— Que se conozcan unos a otros.

— Correcto.

— Pero tengo una pregunta.

— Dila.

Harry vio al cielo y noto como el azul de ese día era uno muy llamativo.

— ¿No hay riñas entre regiones?

Lamark se quedó pensativo por un momento, siendo que él fue un cadete hace años no quitaba el hecho de que no supiera aquella respuesta. Su silencio no representaba el buscar una respuesta, sino, más bien, que estaba eligiendo sus palabras con cautela. Estar tanto en silencio evidenciaba que la respuesta era un sí, solo quedaba escuchar lo que lo otro que diría.

— Si las hay — hablo con voz ronca —, pero de las cuatro regiones hay una que siempre entre en conflicto con el buen trato de las otras tres.

— Slytherin.

Lamark asintió sin expresar algo más.

— No entiendo porque siguen aceptando aquella región para crear aurores.

— Sencillo, Salazar Slytherin fue co-fundador de la academia.

— Eso explica mucho.

Harry sabía que aquel nombre mencionado era el de un gran hechicero de la era de los _Epopeyas_. Y no solo se caracterizó por ser un poderoso hechicero y co-fundador de la gran academia de Hogwarts, también era el fundador de la región — antiguo reino — con su nombre. El junto con Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw dividieron el antiguo imperio creando las cuatro regiones. Una historia que todo el nacido en el país debía conocer. Aunque el no siendo del país de los cuatro conocía la historia por sus padres que desde pequeño le instruyeron en todo lo relacionado con la magia.

Tan pronto como solicitaron la presencia de Lamark en el cuartel se despidieron deseando buen viaje al pelinegro. Harry monto el corcel, uno diferente al que llego a la ciudad y silbo ese tono característico con el respondía Hedwig. Por segunda vez emprendía el viaje a su destino y del porque se encontraba en la región de Gryffindor.

— Espero que esta vez no tengamos ningún contratiempo — le hablo a su lechuza que alzo las alas como compartiendo el pensamiento.

Entusiasmado el alquimista le dio la orden a su corcel de que avanzara y con eso comenzó andar hacia la puerta del cuartel. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la gran entrada dio un vistazo hacia atrás, en aquellas paredes de roca y argamasa se quedaría una historia que tuvo su fin. De nuevo retomaba la que aún estaba en curso. Su misión. Aquella que lo tenía viajando por tantos lugares desde hace más de dos años.

**35**

Los días transcurrieron de nuevo en la compañía de su inseparable amiga, Hedwig. El viaje hasta Dufftown era largo y cansado, pero estaba seguro que estaba ya como a medio camino. Notando que su corcel estaba en su límite decidió que era momento de tomar un descanso. Estando en una extensa pradera se asentó cerca de unos matorrales que le brindarían protección. Armo su campamento con su varita, creo un perímetro con hechizos de protección y encendió una fogata. Hedwig por su parte, reconociendo la hora de la comida, salió disparado a los cielos en búsqueda de su alimento.

— No te alejes demasiado — le grito al poco de su vuelo.

Amarro el corcel en el tronco de un matorral, lo dejo pastar. De su mochila, brindad por los aurores de Hill, saco un caja de madera la cual contenía trozos de carne. Las incrusto en unas varas que traía consigo y las hizo flotar cerca del fuego para asarlas. Mientras su alimento se cocía y el aroma invadía sus fosas nasales el estómago le gruñía. Espero unos pocos minutos cuando noto que la carne tomaba el color que indicaba que estaba cocida a su gusto. Tomo un pedazo y lo degusto como si no hubiera comido hace ya un par de días.

— Demonios, que buen pedazo de carne — se chupo los dedos para quitarse la grasa —. Debí preguntar de qué animal era.

Dio otro mordisco cuando se percató de algo en la lejanía. Una figura se formaba en el espejismo ocasionada por el calor. Su caminar era errático, lentos y se tambaleaba conforme avanzaba. Sin temor a ser visto — protegido por sus hechizos — se levantó de la roca en la que estaba para ver mejor. Sus ojos encandilados por los fuertes rayos de sol no facilitaban que fijara la vista en la mancha negra que caminaba hacia su posición. Se acercó al límite de su barrera de protección, la figura por su parte también se aproximó un poco, fue cuando lo pudo distinguir.

A lo lejos un hombre delgado daba un paso tras otro con dificultad. Se notaba herido, mostraba magulladuras en sus brazos y rostro. La mirada vacía y perdida, y sus labios resecos mostraban deshidratación. Sin ponerse analizar la situación cruzo el perímetro que lo mantenía invisible y se echó a correr hacia él sujeto.

Al acercarse el sujeto se percató de su presencia, le sorprendió su reacción de autodefensa. Levanto su varita como pudo y le apunto con su mano temblorosa. Harry se paró a unos metros y levanto las manos en señal de que iba en paz. El sujeto se quedó parado, temblando en su posición, no podía articular palabras por lo que el alquimista tomo la palabra.

— Tranquilo, vengo ayudarte.

Estando cerca pudo notar que la persona frente suya era si acaso un par de años mayor que él. Dio un paso, pero se detuvo al ver como movía amenazante su varita.

— No vengo acerté daño, solo quiero ayudar.

— ¿Quién… eres?

El joven apenas y pudo terminar su pregunta.

— Me llamo Harry, soy un hechicero que va a la ciudad de Dufftown — se presentó para tratar de ganarse la confianza del extraño —. Te he visto desde mi campamento y he venido ayudarte. Tengo agua y comida.

La mirada de desconfianza por parte del extraño no le incomodo al pelinegro, era entendible que, por su facha, desconfiara de todos por culpa del que le hiciera aquellas heridas. Lo siguiente si lo tomo de improviso, el joven hechicero cayó a sus pies desmayado, perdiendo toda conciencia. Actuando veloz con su varita hizo levitar el cuerpo del joven; pesaba más de lo que pensó.

Lo llevo hasta la protección de su campamento, lo recostó en una frazada que tenía en su mochila, le dio agua como pudo y espero a que con eso pudiera mejorar. De nuevo tuvo esa sensación de que debió comprar aquel libro de magia medica que le ofreció aquel anciano. Eso le hubiera ayudado en el desierto y en ese momento. De los tres trozos de carne que asó dejo el más grande para aquel joven mugriento y herido. Teniéndolo a un lado pudo apreciar más sus facciones, su cabellera castaña lucia grasosa indicando que hace días no tomaba un baño, y las heridas mostraban un mal trato siendo que algunas mostraran infección.

— Amigo, debemos llevarte rápido con un medimago.

Lo cuido hasta que dio la noche, y aunque deseaba poder llevarlo algún lugar donde lo pudieran tratar como se debía reconocía que viajar con él en aquella condición no era lo mejor. Hedwig montaba guardia en una roca a unos metros, siendo un animal nocturno su visión en la obscuridad que brindaba la noche lo hacia el indicado para vigilar.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

El escuchar hablar al extraño hizo que Harry y Hedwig voltearan instintivamente hacia su posición. El alquimista fue enseguida al joven que se trataba de levantar, le puso una mano en el hombro a lo que por instinto el joven de cabello castaño se quitó. Busco desesperado su varita y al no encontrarla en su lugar estuvo dispuesto a lanzarse en un ataque de puñetazos.

— Tranquilo — Harry levanto las manos y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico al joven donde se encontraba su varita —. Creo que sigues sin confiar en mi, y te entiendo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Mi nombre es Harry, y ese amiguito de alla es Hedwig — ignorando el hecho de que ya se había presentado lo volvió hacer —. Te hemos ayudado, aunque debemos llevarte enseguida con un medimago… esas heridas se ven mal.

El extraño se vio sus magulladuras infectadas, eso le hizo recordar cómo se la hizo y lo que lo conllevo después.

— Te agradezco la ayuda.

— Ten debes comer algo — con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el pedazo de carne, de nuevo en el fuego, pero solo para calentarlo, se acercó a las manos del suejto.

El extraño miro la carne flotar cerca de sus manos de manera precavida, levanto una ceja y levanto su rostro a Harry quien solo mantenía un semblante quito. Confiando en su salvador tomo la vara con la carne incrustada, la quito de su soporte y le dio un mordisco. Apenas sus papilas saborearon el jugoso trozo no pudo parar de dar mordiscos hasta que se lo acabo. Terminando Harry le paso un vaso con agua el cual bebió de un solo golpe. Se notaba que aquel sujeto la paso mal en el pasado.

— Sé que no confías en mí, pero, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

El joven dejo el vaso a un lado suyo, se aclaró la garganta y junto sus manos. No parecía con la intención de revelar su nombre ni mucho menos el que le sucedió. Quizás el que debería tener cuidado era Harry, pero este sentía que aquel hombre herido era alguien de fiar. Por lo menos que sus heridas eran señales de ser víctima de alguien peor.

— Soy Cristan.

— Mucho gusto — le extendió la mano a lo que este la acepto —. Bien, descansa que partimos antes del amanecer.

— ¿Partimos?

— Como te dije, necesitas que te ve un medimago — le señalo las heridas infectadas —, y estamos cerca de un poblado.

— No puedo, necesito ir a River long.

¿River Long? Eso estaba todavía muy lejos hacia el sur. Aquella idea de viajar en esas condiciones no le pareció de lo más sensato a Harry, pero al escuchar el tono de voz de su compañero supo que estaba desesperado por llegar hasta esa ciudad.

— Puedo notar que necesitas ir a ese lugar — asintió el joven —, pero no puedo permitirlo. No mientras tengas esas heridas, si sigues tu camino morirás antes de llegar.

Eso hizo detener al joven que se quedó pensativo, seguro analizaba la situación y la veracidad en las palabras de su salvador.

— Partimos antes del amanecer — dicho esto se levantó y fue a la fogata donde tenía sus cosas.

**36**

Como lo dijo partieron antes del amanecer, y cabalgaron hasta el mediodía. Incómodos por ir ambos en el corcel pusieron de su parte para que el viaje fuera ligero para ambos ya que el viaje no sería corto. Ir al pueblo era para Harry una desviación de su destino, ya que no tenía planeado en llegar al poblado que aparecía en su mapa. El plan era pasarlo de largo para evitar perder tiempo, pero viendo que la situación cambio ahora se dirigía aquel lugar. Estaba retirado, pero si no se detenían y mantenían un buen ritmo para antes del anochecer arribarían al pueblo con nombre poco pronunciable.

El extraño se resistió un poco al principio en viajar al poblado, era como retroceder en lo que había avanzado, pero viendo la realidad de su situación no le quedó más que poder de su parte para sobrevivir. Harry en todo el camino se contuvo las ganas de preguntar sobre lo que le había ocurrido. En cambio, solo se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen tramo solo intercambiando palabra de ser necesario. Se podía ver como el sujeto no quería entablar una relación con Harry, seguro porque sabía que no era necesario y que pronto sus caminos tomarían rumbos diferentes.

— No entiendo porque me ayudas — hablo de pronto el hechicero castaño.

— ¿Por qué no has de entenderlo?

— ¿No sabes lo que está sucediendo en estas zonas?

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio, el mejor que muchos sabía lo que ocurría, el mismo había enfrentado a los hombres de túnica negra y sobrevivido en todas esas ocasiones.

— Si hablas de los ataques a poblados, entonces sí.

— Aun así me ayudaste.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros ignorando cualquier indicio de querer analizar lo acontecido. El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente y duro el resto del viaje. Cuando el sol se oponía en el horizonte vieron la periferia del poblado, humildes chozas con chimeneas humeantes. Esperanzados se adentraron al pueblo donde comenzaron a preguntar por algún medimago. No tuvieron surte de encontrar uno como tal, ya que siendo un pueblo lo más que pudieron hallar fue un curandero. Fue una señora regordeta quien los condujo hasta la choza donde residía el curandero del poblado.

En todo momento el alquimista estuvo con el joven de las heridas. El curandero trato las lesiones, magulladuras e infección del castaño. Pudiera que no tuviera los conocimientos de un medimago, ni mucho menos tener el material necesario para tratarlo, pero si lo necesario como para tratar la infecciones que tenía en las heridas. Eso era suficiente para tener vivo al de nombre Cristan.

— Dígame, ¿podré viajar mañana mismo?

— Si, solo que tendrá que tener cuidado y ponerse esta pomada cada mañana por dos semanas — le paso un frasco con un contenido espeso que hizo en ese momento.

— Se ve asqueroso.

— Si quieres mejorar deberás untarlo en tu cuerpo — aseguro indignado el curandero —. Esas heridas son peligrosas, si no te tratas bien podrías morir… tuviste suerte de llegar a tiempo.

— Si, gracias.

Harry parado en el marco de la puerta en aquella habitación solo se quedó viendo como Cristan y el curandero continuaba hablando. Las recomendaciones que debía seguir y el tratado a seguir. No sabía porque, pero aquellas heridas no le daban buena espina. Fueron hechas por hechizos muy poderosos, considerados de combate, y eso lo corroboro el curandero. No sabía mucho de aquel castaño como para saber con certeza si estuvo en medio de una batalla o corrió con suerte de quedar atrapado en una. Cual fuera el caso sobrevivió y eso solo indicaba una cosa; era un experto en combate.

Después de que el curandero terminara de tratar las heridas del hechicero ambos se fueron a una posada cerca, estaban muy cansados y al día siguiente volverían a retomar su camino. La ventaja, en cierto punto, de Harry es que contaba con suficiente dinero proporcionado por el mismísimo Albus para su viaje. En principio no quiso aceptar todo el dinero, no lo veía justo, pero por la insistencia del gran maestre no le quedó más que aceptar lo que decían era una recompensa por su valentía. Pago una habitación que compartieron. No hubo quejas y a pesar de la desconfianza uno del otro, ambos quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo de estar en la suavidad de las camas.

**37**

Al poco de que los primero rayos de sol iluminaran el horizonte, Harry y compañía ya estaban despiertos y alistándose para su viaje. No es que tuvieran mucho que guardar y acomodar, pero, el alquimista necesitaba verificar que tuviera todo lo necesario antes de dejar aquel poblado ya que no habría otros después de un largo trayecto.

— Ten, esto te ayudara para tu viaje — extendió su mano que sujetaba una pequeña bolsa.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto cauto el castaño.

— Dinero — contesto sin dar mucha importancia —. Es el suficiente para que compres un caballo y alimento.

Confundido Cristan solo miraba la bolsa, se notaba que no comprendía el actuar del pelinegro. Era cierto que vivían en épocas de desconfianza, y es que diez años no eran suficientes para borrar los terrores de la guerra. Sin mencionar los actuales eventos de destrucción y muerte en los poblados de la frontera.

— No, no puedo aceptar.

— Venga, no es mucho — le animo Harry —, sin esto jamás llegaras a tiempo a River Long.

Eso hizo dudar al castaño que se quedó quito mirando la bolsa con las monedas de plata. Harry las agito un poco para incrementar esa tentación de tomarlas en su compañero que se resistía.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?

— Se ve que eres una buena persona.

— Eso no es suficiente — la voz de Cristan se tornaba molesta —. No solo porque creas que soy bueno es que lo soy… ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no soy un hechicero tenebroso?

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió agitar la bolsa con el dinero, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios para alegrar el momento. No paso lo que esperaba.

— No juegues.

Cristan se tocó la nuca con su mano derecha mientras trataba de poder leer mejor al pelinegro que bajo el brazo y desdibujo la sonrisa.

— Enserio, eres extraño.

— De donde vengo ayudar al necesitado es un acto frecuente en las personas.

— Pues has de venir de muy lejos.

— Ni te imaginas — susurro para que no lo escuchara.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que aceptes el dinero, tal vez mañana pueda necesitar de ti — volvió a ofrecer la bolsa —, uno nunca sabe.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto pues a los pocos segundos acepto la bolsa, aunque no se notaba muy satisfecho por la ayuda, y todo por el hecho de que lo hizo sentir mal.

— Parece que aún existen buenas personas.

— Más de las que imaginas.

Salieron de la posada no sin antes tomar un ligero desayuno de patatas y una cerveza de mantequilla. Al estar en la puerta principal del edificio se desearon buena suerte y tomaron cada quien su lado. Cristan iria a los establos para ver si le vendían un caballo y Harry fue a otro donde cuidaban al de los viajeros. De nuevo estaría en marcha hacia Dufftown.

Una vez en su caballo emprendió la marcha, no tardo en salir de poblado. Detuvo el trotar del animal que montaba y miro hacia atrás. Hedwig volaba en círculos sobre él. Hecho un vistazo hacia donde imagino que estaba Hill y suspiro.

— Espero que ahora si no tengamos contratiempos.

* * *

**Decimo capítulo.**

**Nuevo capítulo, nueva trama a seguir… hemos dejado a nuestro trio por un momento, espero que esta parte nueva a la que entramos les agrade. Como mencione en capítulos pasados no actualice antes porque estaba terminando otro fic, y ahora que lo hecho puedo dar la buena noticia de que las actualizaciones de esta historia será más frecuente así que atentos n.n**

**Me da gusto ver tanto en sus reviews como en Fav y Follow que mi historia está agradando, espero que esto siga así y que lo que se viene les gusta más que lo anterior ya leído. **

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	12. XI

**38**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. Las noches y los días transcurrieron sin detenerse ni traer sorpresas; Harry lo agradecía. Según su mapa ya estaba a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia de su destino, para el mediodía ya estaría arribando a la ciudad de Dufftown y eso le daba ánimos. Lo que más le agradaba es que en esos días no tuvo ya contratiempos, viajo sin preocupaciones ni señales de problemas en las cercanías. Su única parada fue en una villa no muy lejos, descanso en una posada administrada por una joven muy bonita que le recordó a una buena amiga.

No pudo evitar sentir esa añoranza de los tiempos pasados. Durante sus dos años de viaje hizo grandes amigos que por cuestiones ajenas a ellos tomaron caminos diferentes. Tal vez ese tiempo no es suficiente como para poder decir que has hecho amigos, no de los verdaderos, pero lo que vivió con cada uno le hizo ver que en realidad esas personas eran especiales.

Con sus pensamientos volteo al cielo azul, no había ni una sola nube blanca que la surcara en ese momento. Solo una pequeña mancha blanca era quien disfrutaba de las alturas, y es que Hedwig adoraba esos climas desde que nació. De donde vienen ese tipo de clima es muy normal de ver, pero ahora que estaba tan al norte se percató que los días eran más grises que azules. La amenaza de lluvia estaba presente, en cualquier momento podría desatarse y eso lo tenía con cuidado. No quería enfermarse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo.

— Hedwig — le llamo desde su caballo — ¿Ves la ciudad?

El ave le miro por un momento para después acelerar su vuelo y adelantarse, seguramente para ver el camino que le faltaba. Tardo unos minutos en volver y colocarse en la cabeza del caballo que se acostumbró a que el ave hiciera aquello. Cuando su ave alzo las alas y ululo entendió que estaban cerca, y el sol no le mentía. Postrado sobre sus cabezas, calentando todo lo que estaba en su alcance le indicaba que era medio día. Eso le ánimo.

Apretó el paso, su corcel estaba descansado y hace un buen tiempo que no le daba carilla al animal por lo que respondió bien. Cruzaron un enorme pastizal por lo que era conocido como el camino real. Apenas vio los primeros edificios sobresalir de la hierba supo que ya estaba por fin en Dufftown, después de tanto recorrido y tiempo. No podía creer que estuviera tan lejos de casa, no podía creer que siendo tan joven pudiera haber llegado a tal punto. La región de Gryffindor es la región más alejada del país y por consecuente de su hogar.

El camino real le adentró a una calle amplia por la cual transitaba bastante gente que iba de un puesto a otro. Antes de arribar en la ciudad pudo ver que su tamaño era bastante considerable, pocas ciudades en sus viajes se le comparaban o superaba. No quiso perder tiempo, saco de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón un trozo de pergamino arrugado. La desdoblo y leyó lo escrito con tinta negra:

_Horace Slughron_

_312 River S._

Reconociendo que la ciudad era muy grande como para ponerse a buscar por si solo la dirección de la hoja así que decidió pedir ayuda. Para su sorpresa la gente de aquella ciudad no resulto ser muy agradable, no como venían siendo en los lugares ya visitados. Le daban la vuelta, le ignoraban o fingían no saber bien donde quedaba aquella dirección. Anduvo en su caballo por un rato tratando de dar con la ubicación de la casa. Al final decidio volver a pedir ayuda. Se bajó de su caballo, estar tanto tiempo sentado ya le calaba. Camino hacia un grupo de jóvenes, por su pinta tenían la misma edad o cercaba, las jóvenes se notaban agradables y sonreían al verlo ir hacia ellas.

— Buen día, mi ladies — saludo cortes —. Me preguntaba si sabrían dónde queda esta dirección — les paso la nota a lo que una joven de cabello negro como la noche lo tomo.

— Si, estas un poco lejos — su voz era seductora y con un timbre que hacia se te quedara en la mente —. Tienes que ir por esta calle todo derecho y cruzar el rio… — de pronto se detuvo y se quedó pensativa o eso parecía —. Sabes, es complicado explicarlo. Si quieres te puedo llevar hasta allá.

Las amigas de la joven sin disimular comenzaron a reírse y decirse entre ellas cosas que el alquimista no alcanzo a escuchar. Solo una palabra fue la que entendió: _atrevida_. En esa época que una se ofreciera algo como lo que la pelinegra hizo y más tratándose de un extraño era poco usual y mal visto por la ancianas.

— Solo me tendrás que ayudar a subir a tu corcel.

— No te preocupes, con la explicación sé que podre dar.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, no le pareció que no le quisiera que le guiara. Su semblante serio no duro, lo suavizo enseguida y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa que incomodo al pelinegro.

— Es que el problema es que soy muy mala explicando y no quiero que por mi culpa te pierdas.

Se distinguía que aquella joven ya no lo dejaría, y eso no le agrado del todo. No supo sí que la acompañara sería bueno, pero ya no quería detenerse por pequeñeces; estaba tan cerca de su destino. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro tan fuerte que un poco más y sangraría, sin importar ya lo correcto o bien visto por la sociedad aceptaría que aquella joven atrevida lo guiara. Apenas asintió la joven se e acerco y le tomo de la mano para que le ayudar a subir al caballo.

— ¿Enserio no hay problema? Seguro queda lejos de tu hogar.

— No te preocupes, falta mucho para que obscurezca.

Eso no le dio buena espina, no supo porque, pero aquello que dijo lo hizo con un tono misterioso. No le dio mucha importancia y ayudo a la joven a subir, pronto el también monto al caballo y se dispusieron a partir. Mientras se alejaba sus amigas les miraban con rostros de burla y picardía.

— ¡Disfrútalo! — grito una de sus amigas.

— ¿Disfrutar?

— No les hagas caso, están locas mis amigas.

Cada vez sentía que aquella joven era alguien extraña y esa incomodidad incrementaba, pero aun así siguieron su camino.

— Me llamo Lissandra — se presentó la joven pasando su mano hacia atrás.

— Un gusto, yo soy Harry.

— Un nombre poco usual.

— Es me han dicho.

Después de la presentación ya no hubo más charla, solo la necesaria para que Lissandra le guiara. Cuando cruzaban el puente sobre el rio que dividía la ciudad Hedwig regreso de surcar los cielos, y se colocó en su lugar sobre la cabeza del corcel. Al percatarse de la presencia de la joven no la dejaba de mirar con esos grandes ojos color ámbar. Era como si la analizara, eso era típico de su búho al estar con personas nuevas, pero lo que le llamo la atención

— Que lindo, ¿es tuyo?

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Hedwig.

— Que hermoso nombre.

— Lo sé.

— No eres muy amistoso — la joven le miro de sobre su hombro —. Creí que eras diferente cuando te nos acercaste.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. La joven por su parte solo se le quedo mirando un poco y después se volvió hacia adelante, le indico por donde tomar y después de unas calles llegaron a la que buscaba el alquimista. La recorrieron buscando el número. La calle comenzaba en el número 295 y avanzaba de uno en uno la numeración. Llegados casi al final de la calles se detuvieron en una casa con el 311, la siguiente no era lo que esperaba.

— Bueno, parece que a quien hayas venido a buscar ya no vive aquí.

No podía objetar aquello aunque lo quisiera, frente de ellos se encontraban escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una casa como las ya recorridas. Por la pinta el lugar ya tenía bastante en ese estado y para su mala suerte no tenía donde más buscar. Se bajó de su corcel para acercarse a los restos de la vivienda. Apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía encerrado como en un callejón, ya no tenía más pistas que lo guiaran a otro punto en su búsqueda. No sabía qué hacer, pensaba como lograría solucionar el dilema. Por su mente paso la idea de investigar con los vecinos, debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse allí parado sin conseguir una nueva pista.

— Sabes, mi tío es el que tiene todos los registros de vivienda — la voz de la joven lo hizo voltear hacia ella tan rápido que casi cae al suelo —. Él puede que sepa quién o quiénes eran los que vivían aquí.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

La joven solo asintió desde su lugar sobre el corcel, y dejando de lado sus dudas sobre ella sintió una emoción y esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido. Sin analizar nada se acercó a su corcel y lo monto con un ágil movimiento.

— Vayamos a verlo.

— Claro, solo debemos regresar por donde hemos venido.

— Correcto.

Emprendieron de viaje tomando el camino que ya habían transitado. Llegaron hasta el puente que apenas cruzaron la joven le indico que se metiera por una angosta calle ubicada a una cuadra a su derecha. A mitad la joven le dijo que se detuviera. Se bajaron del caballo y se acercaron a la puerta de la pequeña casa de un piso.

— ¿Aquí vive tu tío?

— No, aquí vivo yo.

— ¿Disculpa?

La joven se encogió de hombro, se acercó a la puerta de madera e introdujo una llave de metal que llevaba en una bolsa escondida de su falda.

— Verás mi tío no está en la ciudad, llegara esta noche — abrió la puerta y le invito a pasar con su mano —. Pasa, puedes esperarlo aquí.

— No, gracias, iré a una posada y vendré mañana.

La joven se rio a pesar de que nada era graciosos.

— No seas tontito, solo lo vamos a esperar — la joven le tomo de la mano para llevarlo adentro de la casa —. Además, ahorrar algo de dinero no te caería mal.

— Tengo suficiente.

— Vaya, ¿eres algún duque o príncipe?

La broma no le pareció para nada graciosa. Se percató que ya estaba dentro de la morada de Lissandra, el lugar era muy modesto, pero como traba ciertos lujos que alguien humilde no se podría dar. Supuso que ella vivía con su tío y que este se ganaba la vida siendo el administrador de la ciudad, lo que se podía percibir con la fachada de esta vivienda. Le invito a que tomara asiento mientras ella iria a la cocina por un poco de té.

Estar a solas, ya que Hedwig antes de llegar volvió a volar por los cielos, le hizo pensar mejor las cosas sobre donde estaba. El comportamiento de Lissandra difería de lo que venía viendo de la población de Dufftwon, gente seria y frívola. Por la emoción de estar ya en la ciudad le nublo su juicio, no fue precavido y ahora estaba en la casa de una desconocida la cual no le daba buena espina. Lo cierto es que era bueno juzgando a las personas, pero también era cierto que debes en cuando se había equivocado. Esperaba que este caso fuese el segundo.

— Un delicioso té de flor de montaña — la joven regreso con una bandeja donde tenía dos tazas y una tetera. La coloco en la mesa y le puso una taza a Harry —. Créeme, este es un té que no encontraras en ninguna parte, es delicioso — se dio cuenta que no trajo el azúcar, saco su varita y pronuncio —: _Accio_ _Azucar_ — un pequeño recipiente de porcelana llego flotando hasta su mano —. ¿Cuántas?

— Dos, por favor.

El aroma que despedía aquel te — que jamás en sus viajes escucho sobre el — le resulto embriagante. Era suave y cálido, podía percibir cierto olor a césped mojado y humedad; en otras palabras a Montaña. Cuando le paso la taza dudo en si darle un sorbo, pero al notar como su anfitriona daba un gran sorbo al suyo no lo pensó más y le dio un pequeño trago. En su paladar un baile de sabores lo deleito, debía darle la razón a Lissandra de que estaba delicioso y ningún otro té que hubiera probado se le acercaba a su sabor.

— Te lo advertí — la joven sonreía plácidamente.

— Te concedo que está muy placentero.

Dieron otro sorbo a sus tazas para dejarse llevar de nuevo por aquel sabor cautivo del aquel liquido amarillento. Harry pudo sentir como su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar, sus nervios y preocupaciones se desvanecían. Los pensamientos sobre su misión se disipaban de su mente dejándolo solo con la mente puesta en el momento. Dio otro trago, miro hacia la ventana y se percató que el atardecer comenzaba.

— No quiero ser una entrometida, pero, ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad?

— Vengo a solucionar un problema.

— Es obvio.

— ¿Disculpa? — el estado de relajación en el alquimista estaba llegando a un grado donde apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Dufftwon no es un lugar al que vengan a visitar por gusto — Lissandra le dio otro sorbo a su taza para luego levantarse de su sillón y sentarse a un lado del pelinegro —. A este lugar solo viene personas que no les queda de otra… ya sea por problemas como tu caso o porque les han mandado.

Harry recordó que cuando le dijeron que tenía que venir hasta Dufftown le advirtieron que no era un lugar muy amigable. Las personas como el padre de Hermione o el auror Lamark mostraron cierto comportamiento cuando les dijo que se dirigía aquella ciudad. Eso le hizo intrigarse, y si bien no había preguntado antes por qué ahora era buen momento.

— ¿A qué se debe?

— Bueno, como has de notar la gente en este lugar no es muy… como decirlo… amigable.

— Si, me percate de eso.

La joven estaba tan cerca suyo que podía sentir su figura sobre la suya, no se dio cuenta cuando es que se acercó tanto. Lo acaricio con mano la mejilla y soltó una risita.

— A eso súmale la leyenda.

— ¿Leyenda? — apenas logro soltar la pregunta, sus parpados le pesaron tanto que los cerro. Se había quedado dormido, allí en el sofá de la morada de la joven misteriosa.

**39**

Podría jurar que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero a su alrededor todo estaba obscuro y frío. No se movió de su lugar, era muy peligroso moverse en un lugar en donde no puedes ver ni tu propia nariz. Extendió los brazos para tratar de buscar alguna superficie por la cual guiarse, no tuvo éxito, se sintió en un vacío completo donde no reconocía si estaba de pie o de cabeza. Si no fuera por el duro del piso en sus pies juraría que estaba en la nada.

— ¡¿Hola?!

No hubo eco ni respuesta. Su voz se perdió en la penumbra de aquel fúnebre lugar, la soledad y desesperación conformaban el ambiente a su alrededor. Se tranquilizó, respiro hondo y pausado, no debía dejar que esas dos emociones lo dominaran. El siempre salió victorioso de cualquier embrollo y esa no sería la excepción.

— _No temas._

Escucho esa voz que tantas veces apareció en sus sueños.

— _Estas cerca._

Una segunda voz hizo su aparición, y como la anterior era muy conocida.

— _Se fuerte._

La tercera vos no fue la excepción.

— He buscado, pero no he hallado — hablo Harry que solo eso podía distinguir sobre él —. Solo encontré un callejón sin salida.

Las voces no contestaron, el silencio volvió a reinar. Le molestaba que siempre hicieran eso, jamás contestaban cuando hablaba, nunca respondían sus preguntas. El frio de la soledad lo envolvió por un largo tiempo, su mente se confundía e imaginaba como si ya hubiera transcurrido años y estuviera viejo.

— _Busca y hallaras._

La primera voz volvió hablar, y de pronto todo comenzó a temblar. Quiso sujetarse de lo que fuese, pero no había nada a que aferrarse. El movimiento incrementaba de intensidad, trastabillo en varias ocasiones logrando mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Un sonido lejano hacía eco en su cabeza, insistente y frecuente. Todo era demasiado confuso.

**40**

El repiquete incesante sobre una superficie dura lo hizo abrir los ojos. Entorno la mirada percatándose que se encontraba en otro lugar, ya no se hallaba en la sala y no se veía por ningún lado a Lissandra. De hecho, no había nada en esa habitación iluminaba por cuatro velas a su alrededor. Bajo la vista y se vio sentado en una silla de madera, estaba atado a ella de pies y manos. Por más que lo intento no pudo sacarse del amarre. Volvió a ver a su alrededor, todo estaba en un obscuridad que no se equiparaba a la que en sus sueños lo envolvió. De pronto volvió a distinguir el sonido de repiqueteo, guiado solo por el sonido supuso que el sonido venia enfrente de su posición. Espero a que sus ojos se acoplaran a la obscuridad para volver a dar un vistazo.

Entorno la vista de nuevo, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía ser un sótano. No había nada más que una extraña caja al fondo oculta en las sombras. En cuestión del repiqueteo, provenía de una pequeña ventanilla a unos metros delante de él. Lo curioso es que la ventanilla estaba cubierta por pintura negra, lo que le evito ver al otro lado. Algo le decía que era Hedwig quien trataba de romper el cristal. Los intento de su amiga eran inútiles, seguramente Lissandra o quien lo tuviera en ese sótano habría de hechizar aquel vidrio para ser irrompible.

— Necesito mi varita.

Ante tal necesidad recordó sus pertenencias, la mayoría estaban en unos equipamientos de la silla en el corcel, pero los más importantes estaban en su bolsillo. Lo primero que apareció en su mente fue su libro esmeralda, y los rollos de pergaminos. Lucho por sacarse de las sogas, agitaba brazos y piernas para ver si de esa manera lograba salir de su prisión, pero entre más luchaba se aferraban más a su piel.

— Piensa, Harry, debes buscar una manera de salir de esta.

Ideando una manera de poder liberarse escucho a lo lejos el crujir de una puerta, como cuando la abres queriendo que esta no haga ruido. Giro a donde sus oídos percataron el sonido, además de que una luz sobre su cabeza delataba la ubicación. Unas escaleras se dibujaron a su derecha y por estas Lissandra bajaba una por una de forma juguetona. Su semblante detonaba éxtasis.

— Veo que ya has despertado.

— ¿Por qué me has encerrado aquí?

La joven sonrió mientras se le acercaba para tomar lugar en sus piernas. Verla de cerca le provoco un escalofrió. Su rostro tomaba una forma malévola con la poca luz en el sótano.

— Porque hoy es un gran día — comenzó a juguetear con su cabello —. Hoy tendre el privilegio de ser alguien mejor.

Harry levanto una ceja al no entender nada.

— Sabes, me alegra que mi primer alimento sea un platillo único — paso sus dedos por su yugular lo que le erizo la piel —. Podre jactarme con los demás que he tomado la vida del ultimo alquimista.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Con un movimiento de su varita y el conjuro convocador hizo traer el libro esmeralda del pelinegro. Al verlo flotar hasta las manos de la seductora y ahora mortal joven volvió a tratar de sacarse de su amarre.

— Lo encontré en tu bolsillo, además de otras cosas aburridas.

— Más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido.

— ¿O qué? Porque como lo veo no eres nada sin tu varita y juguetes.

— No conoces a los alquimistas — Harry frunció las cejas, estaba llegando al punto de sentirse rabioso —. Será mejor que detengas la locura que estas planeando.

— Eso es imposible.

La joven se levantó de las piernas del alquimista y se dirige a la caja rectangular. La acaricio por todo el borde y se sentó en la parte más angosta. Ahora que lo veía aquella no era una caja, y no era rectangular… eso era un ataúd. Los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando armo el rompecabezas, la joven mantenía en su sótano a un vampiro.

— Ya entiendo, hoy te convertirás en una vampiresa.

— Eres muy perspicaz, Harry — no quería dejarse influenciar por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, pero ahora que sabía por dónde estaba la situación creyó ver en los ojos de Lissandra un color carmesí en vez del azul — Mi hermano me prometió que cumplido los dieciocho me convertiría.

— No lo puedo creer.

Harry se lamentaba el hecho de que el solo se fue a meter en una situación tan poco usual. Se recriminaba el no tomar las precauciones que siempre había tenido, y todo por dejarse llevar por la emoción de estar ya en lo que parecía ser el final de su misión. Todo salió mal. Ni encontró a quien buscaba, la casa estaba en ruinas y ahora estaba con una prospecto a vampiresa amenazando con chuparle hasta la última gota de sangre.

— Sabía que hoy sería un gran día, y pensar que a quien había elegido para ser mi primer alimento sería un simple campesino — se pasó su dedo índice por la comisura de sus labios, era perturbador pensar que alguien anhelara beber la sangre de otro ser —. En cambio hoy tengo bajo mi poder a un delicioso alquimista… — el repiqueteo volvió y ahora con mayor intensidad —. Tu ave sí que es persistente y difícil de atrapar.

Saber que su ave corrió peligro le hizo frustrarse, pero el solo hecho de escuchar que estaba bien lo relajo un poco. Que Hedwig estuviera bien y en ese momento luchando por liberarlo le dio esa esperanza de que pudiera lograr algo, no por nada ya lo había salvado varias veces en el pasado. Aun así él tenía un plan, solo era esperar el momento adecuado.

— Supongo que no tienes un tio con los registros de la población de esta ciudad.

Necesitaba hacer tiempo, lo que planeaba hacer era de sumo riesgo y si no tenía el cuidado necesario el pagaría las consecuencias, y no era solo de perder su sangre.

— Ya no te preocupes por eso, pronto eso ya no tendrá nada de importancia.

— Eso lo veremos.

— ¿Qué?

Lissandra no tuvo tiempo de analizar las palabras del alquimista debido a que la parte superior del ataúd donde estaba sentada se comenzó a deslizar a su derecha. Se quitó para dejar que la tapa se deslizara por completo y cayera al suelo; el peso era tal que provoco un sonido hueco y fuerte. Del interior emergió una figura espectral, pálida por donde se le viera carne, de ojos inyectados en sangre, mandíbula prominente con un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios. Un ser de la noche emergía bajo la luna llena.

— Harry, deja te presento a mi hermano — la figura se giró para clavar sus ojos carmesí en él —, Alessandro Stravoros.

* * *

**Onceavo capítulo.**

**Como prometí aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo más pronto que el anterior. Como pueden ver estamos en una nueva trama, dejamos los problemas de las ciudades fronterizas de la Región de Gryffindor y nos adentramos a lugares obscuros con sus propios asuntos y misterios. Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia, no será muy larga en su trama, pero sí muy relevante para el fututo.**

**Nos leemos próximamente en un nuevo capítulo para ver qué es lo que le sucederá a nuestro alquimista. Espero con mucha ansia sus comentarios n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
